Warmth
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Kehidupan Yunho dan Jaejoong setelah Changmin berusia tujuh belas tahun. Apakah mereka bisa mempertahankan keluarga mereka? ChangKyu. Yunjae Min Family, Yoosu. Family, romance, Yaoi, DLDR ya! Hehehehehe
1. Prolog

**Warmth**

.

.

.

" Yo Min ah! Kau pulang?"

" Ya, aku lelah hyung"

" Hey Min! Jangan lupa akhir pekan ini ne?"

" Ne hyung!"

" Min ah! Besok ajarkan aku pelajaran Song saenim eoh! Hati – hati dijalan"

" Ne noona!"

Suara panggilan memanggil namja _"Min"_ itu memenuhi koridor sebuah universitas yang bisa dibilang elit dan menjadi unggulan. Namja bernama panggilan _Min_ itu tersenyum mendapati orang – orang yang memanggil atau menyapa, bukan karena dia anak orang kaya atau berpengaruh.

Memang keluarganya kaya dan berpengaruh tapi namja itu terkenal dengan kesupelan, keramahan serta kejeniusannya. Dia baru saja berusia tujuh belas tahun tapi sudah ada disemester dua jurusan hukum dan bisnis.

Ya, namja itu mengambil dua kejuruan.

Changmin namanya, Jung Changmin lebih lengkapnya. Namja tampan, kaya, ramah dan supel itu memang gampang sekali bergaul dan membaur dengan orang lain. Beginilah suasana saat Changmin keluar dari ruang kelasnya, banyak sekali sunbae mau pun teman seangkatan yang menyapa serta meminta sesuatu padanya dan Changmin menyanggupinya asal dia bisa.

" Hey Min" Sapa sahabat Changmin saat namja itu hendak membuka pintu mobilnya

" Apa hyung?"

" Main yuk?"

" Aku tidak bisa hyung, aku harus pergi ke toko buku. Buku yang aku incar sudah keluar lagipula aku sedang malas, hyung main saja ke rumah"

" Ugh... Aku sedang ingin berjalan – jalan di taman. Ne?" Ucap namja itu kemudian mengedip – kedipkan matanya

" Ck, minta saja Donghae hyung menemanimu hyung"

" Dia sibuk Min ah" Namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Aish"

" Ayolah... Dua scoop eskrim rasa green tea dan waffle untukmu?"

" Aniya... Kau tahu nafsu makanku bukan"

" Arraseo arraseo... Temani aku"

" Aigo... Naiklah"

Akhirnya Changmin menerima ajakan sang sahabat, Lee Hyukjae atau yang biasa Changmin panggil dengan Eunhyuk. Namja berlengan kurus bersatatus uke yang sudah memiliki kekasih itu segera masuk dan duduk manis disamping Changmin.

" Ayo Min ah!"

" Ne hyung"

Changmin mengemudikan mobilnya dengan pelan sembari menyanyikan lagu – lagu yang bersenandung dari radio yang tengah mereka dengarkan. Bahkan sang sahabat ikut berduet bersama Changmin sekarang.

.

.

.

Changmin duduk santai disalah satu kursi panjang yang ada di taman sembari meminum Caramel Maciatto kesukaannya. Dia tersenyum geli melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah bermain dengan anak – anak yang ada di taman. Ini adalah kebiasaan Eunhyuk yang amat senang dengan anak kecil, paling tidak seminggu sekali dia pergi ke taman untuk bermain dengan anak – anak dan juga ikut dalam perkumpulan Changmin.

Changmin merupakan sekretaris dari perkumpulan penggalangan dana, dia menggalang dana untuk orang – orang tidak mampu dan memberikan sumbangan pada panti asuhan, yah... Bisa dibilang dia sangat berjiwa sosial.

" Yah hyung! Ayo! Sudah sore, aku harus ke toko buku juga harus mengoreksi proposal Siwon hyung"

" Ck, arraseo!"

Dengan wajah cemberut Eunhyuk menghampiri Changmin dan mereka pun berjalan menuju mobil untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju toko buku.

" Aku heran kau itu benar – benar baik sekali. Si kuda itu memintamu ini kau kerjakan, minta itu kau turuti" Gerutu Eunhyuk

" Hyung ah, aku sekretarisnya. Buatku tidak masalah mengerjakan hal itu"

" Huh..."

" Ayolah hyung, aku mengerjakan propsal untuk menggalangan dana sebuah panti yang ada di Jeju. Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan anak – anak?"

" Jinjja?"

Changmin melirik Eunhyuk dan mengangguk, dia pun tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Yaayyy... Aku senang sekali Min ah"

" Makanya nanti malam hyung jangan menggangguku dengan menelepon"

" YA! Lalu dengan siapa aku harus berkeluh kesah?"

" Tentu saja dengan namjachingu yang kau sangat sayangi itu!"

" Huh, dia itu sedang sibuk untuk turnamennya dan aku akan didiamkan olehnya seminggu ini"

" Arraseo, jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu hyung. Itu tidak mempan untukku"

" Ck, ne..."

Tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah toko buku, setelah Changmin menemukan buku – buku yang dicarinya mereka segera membayar dan Changmin mengantarkan Eunhyuk menuju rumahnya.

" Tidak turun?" Tanya Eunhyuk

" Tidak hyung, sampaikan saja salamku untuk ahjusshi dan ahjumma"

" Beres! Mereka pasti sangat merindukanmu"

" Ne, aku tahu maksudmu hyung. Katakan pada mereka aku akan menginap akhir pekan ini"

" Jinjja?"

" Tentu"

" Kau yang terbaik Min ah"

" Aku tahu itu. Ya sudah, aku pulang ne?"

" Ne! Hati – hati"

" Hum"

Changmin pun mengendarai mobilnya menjauh dari rumah Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk yang melihat mobil Changmin menjauh memandangnya sendu. Dia memang sengaja mengajak Changmin keluar agar namja itu tidak kesepian dan melupakan apa yang terjadi dirumahnya dan semua itu atas izin sang kekasih, Lee Donghae yang juga tahu apa yang dialami Changmin.

Changmin keluar dari mobilnya disambut oleh ahjumma yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil, Changmin biasa memanggilnya dengan Song ahjumma. Yeoja paruh baya itu selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman penuh kasih sayang.

" Ada eomma dan appa?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat dua buah koper di depan pintu bagian dalam mansion keluarga Jung

" Ya, tuan dan nyonya ada di ruang keluarga"

" Oh"

Changmin hendak pergi menyapa kedua orangtuanya namun Song ahjumma menahan lengannya, Changmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Bersabarlah, ada ahjumma bersamamu"

" Ahjumma kenapa eoh?" Changmin menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Song ahjumma " Ahjumma memang selalu ada untukku"

" Ne dan itu untuk seterusnya"

" Aku tahu itu"

Changmin mengulas senyum lebarnya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarganya. Changmin berhenti disepan kedua orangtuanya yang tengah duduk berhadapan.

" Sore eomma, appa" Sapa Changmin kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Kau pulang Minnie ah? Kenapa sore sekali?" Tanya sang eomma

" Aku pergi bersama Eunhyuk hyung dan pergi ke toko buku" Jawab Changmin kemudian memperlihatkan plastik yang ada ditangannya

" Oh, bagaimana kuliahmu?" Tanya sang appa

" Baik. Kenapa hari ini kalian berbasa – basi? Katakan saja yang ingin kalian katakan" Ucap Changmin dengan santai

" Minnie ah.."

" Appa dan eomma memutuskan untuk berpisah"

Changmin terdiam, melirik bergantian kearah kedua orangtuanya kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya.

" Oh, hanya itu?"

" Minnie ah..."

" Sudah selesai bukan? Aku ke kamar"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

" Minnie ah..."

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Prolog selesai!

Hapee be-day Yunpa, jaemma, abang Kyukyu!

Lanjut?

.

 **Sabtu, 6 Februari 2016**


	2. Chapter 1

**Warmth**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, BTS (maybe)

Genre : Drama, Slice of Life, Romance, hurt/Comfort, Yaoi

Rate : **T**

Alur suka - suka, typos, ga suka? Tutup aja, hehehe...

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 1~**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berkaca mata hitam melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah bandara, dia melihat kearah jam tangannya, pukul enam sore.

" Baiklah, aku sudah ada disini. Dan aku akan memarahimu karena tidak memberikanku kabar selama dua bulan Jung! Awas kau!"

Namja berpakaian hitam dari atas sampai bawah itu membuka kaca matanya dan membuat orang – orang memperhatikannya. Tampan. Itu yang mereka tangkap setelah melihat namja itu. Sedangkan namja yang menjadi perbincangan itu bersikap biasa saja dan berjalan menuju sebuah taksi.

" Tunggu aku Jung Changmin" Desisnya dengan aura gelap disekitarnya

Dia menaiki sebuah taksi yang membawanya kesebuah rumah disalah satu kawasan elit yang ada di Seoul.

 **Ting Tong**

 **Ting Tong**

Namja berpakaian hitam itu menekan bel sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, dia menunggu dan tak lama seseorang membukakan pintu itu. Seorang namja yang sudah mulai menua namun masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang menjelang lima puluh tahun.

" Aku pulang"

" OMO! Kyunieee!"

 **GREP**

" Astaga eomma!"

" Kau pulang juga Kyu..."

" Ne eomma.."

" Eomma merindukanmu Cho Kyuhyun"

" Aku juga"

Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu memeluk eommanya erat dan melepaskannya setelah beberapa saat. Rasa rindu itu menyeruak karena sudah sudah hampir tiga tahun dia tidak bertemu secara langsung dengan keluarganya terutama eommanya.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya yang ternyata tidak berubah sama sekali, saat memasuki kamarnya pun dia melihat tidak ada perubahan pada kamarnya. Masih seperti sebelum dia pergi keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya.

" Bagaimana London?" Tanya sang eomma

" Membosankan tanpa eomma, appa dan adikku yang absurd itu"

" Aigo... Cepat mandi dan kita akan makan bersama. Adikmu akan pulang dari tempat les sebentar lagi begitu juga dengan appamu"

" Ne eomma"

Sang eomma keluar dari kamarnya, Kyuhyun menatap meja belajarnya. Dia menaruh sebuah figura disana, didalamnya terdapat foto dirinya dan seseorang yang menjadi sahabatnya selama ini, Changmin.

" Aku membencimu... Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar dua bulan ini hingga aku harus pulang kemari untuk memastikan keadaanmu?"

Kyuhyun mengusap figura itu kemudian dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah selesai dia berjalan ke ruang makan dan melihat adiknya yang sepertinya baru pulang dari tempat les mengganggu dimeja makan. Mengambil beberapa cumi goreng tepung dan akhirnya dimarahi oleh eommanya.

" Tunggu sampai appa pulang" Kyuhyun memukul tangan sang adik hingga adiknya tersentak dan melihat kearah pelaku

" OMO! Hyungieee! KYAAAA~~~~~"

Namja berusia empat belas tahun itu langsung menerjang sang kakak, tangannya dilingkarkan ke leher dan kakinya melingkar pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

" Y-ya! Kau berat!" Pekik Kyuhyun

" Kapan pulang hyungie ah?!" Tanya sang adik

" Ya bocah alien! Lepaskan aku dan kembalilah duduk"

" Ish! Hyung tidak seru!"

" Ingat usiamu Cho Taehyung"

" Usiaku baru empat belas tahun hyungie~~"

Namja bernama Taehyung itu akhirnya turun dari tubuh kakaknya dan kembali duduk kemudian menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk pada kursi yang ada disebelahnya.

" Aku sungguh merindukanmu hyung" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Aigo... Kita kan baru saja melakukan video call seminggu yang lalu Tae"

" Hyung bahkan tidak memberitahu akan pulang"

" Kejutan!"

" Ish"

" Appa pulang"

" Eoh?! APPPAAA~~~ Lihat siapa yang datang!"

Kyuhyun langsung menutup telinganya saat suara adiknya yang sesungguhnya mirip dengan suara eommanya itu berteriak. Aigo... Sepertinya malam ini dilewatkan Kyuhyun dengan keributan di rumahnya.

.

.

" Eomma..." Kyuhyun memanggil sang eomma saat dia memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya

" Ya?"

" Changmin tidak menghubungiku sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Dia masih rutin main ke sini kan?"

" Kyunie ah..."

Wajah sang eomma terlihat serius, bahkan Mrs. Cho itu menghentikan pergerakannya dan menatap sendu kearah Kyuhyun.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dia merasa ada hawa tidak enak menerpanya

" Sebenarnya seminggu yang lalu..."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Shit_!"

Kyuhyun memukul stir kemudinya berkalinya, saat ini Kyuhyun tengah mengendarai mobilnya dan terhenti karena lampu merah. Dia tidak mengindahkan panggilan eommanya saat dia berlari keluar tanpa ingat bahwa makannya belum selesai dan dia hanya menggunakan piyama untuk keluar rumah tanpa pakaian penghangat.

Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, Changmin. Otaknya tidak mampu berpikir jika sudah menyangkut soal Changmin. Tidak... Dia harus ada disamping Changmin sekarang, dia sudah melanggar janjinya dulu dan dia tidak mau melanggar untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tidak mau menyesal untuk kedua kalinya.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya seperti orang gila, yang dia tahu dia harus sampai ke rumah Changmin secepat yang dia bisa sebelum terlambat. Setelah sampai Kyuhyun langsung berlari kearah gerbang rumah Changmin dan langsung diizinkan masuk oleh penjaga disana setelah pengasuh Changmin melihatnya.

Yeoja paruh baya itu memeluk Kyuhyun sembari terisak pelan. Kyuhyun mengelus punggung yeoja itu dan memintanya untuk mengantarkan Kyuhyun kedalam rumah Changmin.

Yang didapat setelah masuk kedalam rumah Changmin adalah, sebuah koper ada di ruang tengah sementara seorang namja cantik yang Kyuhyun kenal adalah eomma dari Changmin duduk disana dengan anggun.

" Changmin mana?"

Tanpa ada kalimat sapaan atau basa – basi Kyuhyun langsung bertanya dimana Changmin. Jaejoong -eomma Changmin- langsung menoleh dan menatap kaget ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Kyunie..."

" Dimana Changmin?!" Kali ini Kyuhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya

 **CEKLEK**

mereka berdua menoleh, Kyuhyun melihat appa Changmin -Yunho- keluar dari sebuah kamar menarik sebuah koper.

" Kyu?" Mr. Jung mengerutkan keningnya

" Dimana Changmin?"

" Kyunie, Changmin..."

" Apa kalian sadar kalian menyakiti siapa? Apa kalian tahu bagaimana reaksinya saat kalian memutuskan ini semua dulu? Kalian tahu bagaimana bahagianya Changmin saat kalian kembali rujuk dan sekarang..."

" Kyu... maaf kami sudah-"

" Kalian egois"

" Tapi ini yang terbaik" Jawab Mrs. Jung

" Dimana Changmin sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap tajam eomma dari Changmin, persetan dengan semua tatakrama

" Changmin tidak disini lagi Kyu" Jawab Mrs. Jung dengan lirih

Kyuhyun mendesah penuh amarah pada kedua orang yang ada di depannya, Kyuhyun kemudian menatap tajam kedua orang yang merupakan orangtua dari sahabatnya.

" Bagi kalian ini memang yang terbaik tapi tidak untuk Changmin... Kalian tahu kenapa Changmin bertahan dirumah ini? Karena kalian... Dia bertahan selama lima tahun mendengarkan semua pertengkaran kalian dalam diam, melihat bagaimana kalian saling memaki dan menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Changmin, pergi dari sini"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya hendak beranjak pergi namun suara Mrs. jung menahan kepergiannya.

" Kau tahu dimana Changmin?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Bahkan keberadaannya saja kalian tidak tahu? Orangtua macam apa kalian?"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegas keluar rumah, dia melihat Song ahjumma menatapnya sendu.

" Tolong jaga Changminnie, ahjumma mohon" Ucapnya sendu

" Tentu ahjumma, tanpa mereka suruh pun aku akan menjaganya"

" Terima kasih"

Kyuhyun pergi setelah memeluk Song ahjumma, yeoja yang sudah merawat Changmin selama tujuh belas tahun ini. Kyuhyun menebak dimana Changmin berada sekarang, namja itu tidak memberitahukan apapun pada kedua orangtuanya?

Kyuhyun memutar ulang memorinya, Changmin pernah bercerita jika suatu hal yang buruk terjadi maka dia akan tinggal sendiri...

" Astaga... Semoga dia ada disana" Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat dan berharap bahwa Changmin ada disana

.

Setengah jam kemudian Kyuhyun sampai disebuah bangunan apartemen yang sederhana bertingkat dua puluh. Tempat yang sederhana, dekat dengan sebuah panti asuhan dimana Changmin sering mampir dulu, sebuah taman yang ramai anak – anak.

Dulu saat mereka masih Junior High School dan bermain dekat taman yang ada disini, Changmin menunjuk apartemen ini dan berkata akan tinggal disana saat kedua orangtuanya bercerai atau paling tidak ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa keluarganya. Kyuhyun saat itu marah karena Changmin memikirkan hal yang tidak – tidak. Tapi memang saat itu kondisi keluarga Changmin memang tidaklah baik sehingga Changmin berkata seperti itu.

Kyuhyun memakirkan mobilnya dan masuk, dia bertanya menghampiri penjaga yang ada disana.

" Permisi ahjusshi, aku ingin bertanya. Apa benar Changmin tinggal disini? Aku takut salah gedung" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Changmin?"

" Namanya Jung Changmin"

" Ah~ Pemuda ramah itu eoh? Ya, dia baru pindah kesini seminggu lalu. Orangnya sangatlah ramah"

" Boleh aku tahu dia tinggal dilantai berapa? Aku sudah menghubungi ponselnya tapi tidak diangkat"

" Kau siapanya?"

" Aku sahabatnya"

" Sebentar"

Ahjusshi itu membuka sebuah buku dan memberitahu pada Kyuhyun dilantai berapa Changmin tinggal. Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera masuk ke dalam lift untuk menuju lantai lima belas.

 **TING!**

Suara lift itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun, dia keluar dan mencari pintu bernomorkan 106, setelah menemukannya Kyuhyun menatap mesin password yang ada dipintu apartemen itu. Kyuhyun terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia menekan tombol yang ada dimesin itu, berharap apa yang ditekannya benar.

 **CEKLEK**

" Kau... Tidak pernah berubah Chwang..." Lirih Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Tapi didalamnya gelap, Kyuhyun mencari saklar lampu dan masuk kedalam apartemen itu lebih jauh. Dia bisa melihat sebuah sofa dan meja disana, diatasnya ada beberapa cup ramen instan.

" Kau tidak makan dengan benar eoh?"

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah sebuah pintu, dia membukanya dan masuk secara perlahan. Gelap. Dia menyalakan lampu namun tidak juga menemukan sosok yang dia rindukan itu. Kyuhyun berpikiran bahwa Changmin sedang berada diluar. Sehingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbelanja untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk Changmin.

Sementara itu...

" Terima kasih pelukannya ahjumma, aku sangat senang"

" Jika kau ingin pelukan, datang saja setiap hari... Toh tidak masalah bagi ahjumma"

" Terima kasih"

" Lihat~~ Jika sudah ada si tiang listrik eomma melupakanku"

" Kau kan sudah ada Donghae"

" Aish, eomma~~"

" Hyung, aku hanya pinjam eommamu sebentar"

" Nah Changmin ah... Kau menginap malam ini?"

Namja bernama Changmin itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Mrs. Lee -eomma Hyukjae/Eunhyuk- dan menatapnya.

" Mianhae ahjumma, aku harus pulang dan mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan rumah" Ucap Changmin

" Arasseo, tapi pastikan kau menginap diakhir minggu"

" Ne"

" Nah Hyukjae antar Changmin pulang"

" Aku pulang sendiri saja ahjumma, tidak apa – apa" Tolak Changmin

Changmin segera berdiri, Mrs. Lee masih memaksa untuk mengantarkan Changmin namun Changmin menolak. Dan akhirnya Eunhyuk mengantarkan Changmin bersama Donghae ke halte bus terdekat.

" Sering – seringlah mampir Min" Ucap Eunhyuk setelah mereka sampai di halte bus

" Aku sangat senang jika aku bisa menghabiskan jatah makan malammu setiap hari hyung" Balas Changmin

" Ya!"

" Hahahaha, sudah ne? Busnya sudah sampai"

 **GREP**

" Kau memilikiku, Donghae juga eomma dan appaku untuk berbagi Min. Kau tidak sendirian" Ucap Eunhyuk saat dia menarik paksa Changmin kedalam pelukannya Changmin melihat Donghae tersenyum padanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Ya, aku tahu. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki kalian. Terima kasih"

Setelah Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya, Changmin menaiki bus dan melambaikan tangannya pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Setelah agak jauh Changmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca bus dan menatap datar pemandangan diluar jendela.

Dia sendirian walaupun Eunhyuk berkata bahwa dia tidaklah sendirian. Apa lagi sejak dia memutuskan untuk memutuskan kontak dengan sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang sebentar lagi bertunangan, semua orang yang disayanginya pergi... termasuk sang sahabat yang diam – diam dia sukai. Dia akan bertunangan dan meninggalkan bekas luka yang amat sangat menyakitkan bagi Changmin.

Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dengannya sebelum semuanya terlambat dan hatinya terluka terlalu dalam. Tapi... Changmin merindukannya... Merindukan sahabat tercintanya... Merindukan suara penuh makian namja itu, merindukan tingkah laku namja yang sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu dengannya itu. Merindukan sosok yang akan menjadi milik orang lain.

Sosok yang dulu telah menolak cintanya karena beranggapan bahwa apa yang dia katakan adalah hanya sebuah candaan. Dan Changmin mencoba menerima itu, dia menjadi sahabat terbaik untuknya sampai satu hari sang sahabat mengenalkan pada sosok yang dia sebut kekasih. Hatinya hancur saat itu apalagi dua bulan yang lalu sang sahabat berkata akan bertunangan dengannya sehingga Changmin memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengannya, menjaga agar hatinya tidak sakit terlalu dalam.

Changmin memejamkannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sebelum masuk ke dalam kawasan apartemen sederhananya. Memasang senyum palsunya dan berjalan seakan tidak ada masalah dalam hidupnya.

" Oh, Changmin" Sapa ahjusshi sang penjaga

" Annyeong ahjusshi" Sapa Changmin dengan nada cerianya

" Tadi ada temanmu yang menanyakanmu tapi dia sudah pergi"

" benarkah?" Changmin jadi bertanya – tanya siapa temannya yang dimaksud oleh sang ahjusshi " Terima kasih ahjusshi, aku akan naik dulu"

" Ne"

Changmin membungkukkan tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam lift, dia keluar saat sampai pada lantai tempatnya tinggal. Berjalan pelan menuju pintu apartemennya dan membukanya, dia langsung berjalan kearah kamar dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

Mengambil sebuah figura yangada diatas meja nakas, sebuah foto saat usianya sepuluh tahun. Tersenyum bahagia diapit kedua orangtuanya saat dia memenangkan olimpiade matematika nasional tingkat sekolah dasar.

" Bogoshippo..."

.

.

.

" Sepertinya sudah cukup"

Kyuhyun keluar dari sebuah mini market dengan dua kantung belanjaannya. Dia bersenandung sembari berjalan kearah apartemen Changmin, dia sungguh ingin melihat Changmin saat ini. Ingin bersamanya, seperti janjinya dulu.

Kyuhyun sampai didepan pintu apartemen Changmin sepuluh menit kemudian, dia menekan password apartemen Changmin dan masuk kedalamnya.

" Eoh? Lampunya menyala? Apa Changmin sudah pulang?"

Kyuhyun menunduk, dia melihat sepasang sepatu sport ada disana, Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian berjalan mencari namja yang dia rindukan itu. Lampu ruang tengah belum menyala dan langkah Kyuhyun membawanya kedepan pintu kamar Changmin.

Namja itu menaruh barang belanjaannya dan membuka pintu kamar Changmin dan dia langsung bisa melihat dalam kegelapan sesosok namja duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dengan memegang sebuah figura.

" Chwang ah..." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan lembut

Sosok itu menoleh, menatap datar pada namja yang berdiri di depan pintu. Lebih tepatnya dia mencoba menajamkan telinganya karena baru saja mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang dihindarinya walaupun dia sangat merindukannya.

" Chwang ah..."

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat kearah Changmin dan memeluk namja itu, menenggelamkan wajah Changmin didadanya kemudian mengelus punggung namja itu.

" K-kyu..."

" Ne ini aku... Aku disini Chwang... Aku disini untukmu"

" Kyu..."

Tangan Changmin beranjak naik dan memeluk pinggang namja itu, tidak peduli pikirannya semenit yang lalu yang menyatakan bahwa dia harus menjauhi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" Aku disini Chwang" Lirih Kyuhyun

" …."

" Menangislah..."

" ….."

" Namja tangguh juga bisa menangis, tidak apa Minnie ah..."

Kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mulai mengeluarkan air matanya dan dia terisak setelahnya. Kyuhyun tetap diam pada tempatnya berdiri, membiarkan Changmin memeluknya dalam posisinya yang duduk sedangkan dia berdiri.

Changmin memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyung hingga Kyuhyun meringis tapi dia tetap diam, dia tahu hanya pada dirinya Changmin akan terbuka dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ketika ingin tertawa Changmin akan tertawa lepas, ketika ingin menangis maka Changmin akan menangis bahkan terisak bahkan meraung penuh kesedihan.

Kyuhyun mengelus pelan punggung Changmin, tidak berusaha menenangkannya karena Kyuhyun tahu Changmin sudah menahannya sangat lama.

.

.

" Minumlah Min" Kyuhyun memberikan segelas coklat hangat untuk Changmin

Changmin mengambilnya dan meminumnya perlahan, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Changmin, dia memperhatikan Changmin yang tengah meminum coklat hangatnya sembari bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya.

" Terima kasih"

" Kenapa kau diam Min? Kenapa kau menahannya sendirian? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Kau bahkan menghilang selama dua bulan ini" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut

Changmin tersenyum miris, haruskan dia mengatakan semuanya?

" Aku tidak mau kau merasakan kesedihanmu sendirian, kau sangat berharga untukku. Kau-"

" Sabahatmu, iya kan?" Potong Changmin

" Ne"

Ada rasa kecewa saat Changmin menyebutkan bahwa dia adalah sahabatnya, tapi memang mereka sahabat sampai detik ini bukan?

" Kenapa kembali?" Tanya Changmin menatap gelas yang ada ditangannya

" Aku mencarimu"

" Aku hanya hilang dua bulan Kyu"

" Tapi itu membuatku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

" Aku tidak pantas kau khawatirkan"

" Kau ini kenapa eoh?"

" Tidak apa – apa. Kapan kau kembali ke London?"

" Eh? Kau mengusirku?"

" Kau sudah menemukanku sekarang dan aku pikir kau akan kembali ke London?"

" Pabbo"

Kyuhyun mengambil gelas coklat yang ada ditangan Changmin dan meminumnya, dia kemudian menatap Changmin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

" Aku pindah kesini lagi Min" Jawab Kyuhyun pelan

" Kenapa?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya

" Agar bisa bersamamu" Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan pipi sedikit merona tapi Changmin tidak begitu memperhatikannya

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau seakan selalu memberikanku harapan Kyu... Kalau kau ingin bisa bersamaku apa kau juga bersedia tinggal bersamaku disini?"

" Chwang ah..."

" Tentu tidak, apa yang akan calon tunanganmu katakan jika tahu kau tinggal bersamaku. Tapi mungkin dia bisa mengizinkannya karena dia tahu benar kalau aku dan dirimu bersahabat"

" Ya! Jung Changmin!"

 **PLETAK**

Kyuhyun menjitak gemas kepala Changmin hingga namja itu meringis kesakitan.

" YA! Kenapa kau melakukannya!" Pekik Changmin tidak terima

" Kau menyebalkan"

" Tapi aku berkata yang sebenarnya"

" Aku tidak bersamanya lagi pabbo!"

" Ha?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah _blank_ -nya

" Aku tidak bersamanya lagi"

" Wae?"

" Hmm... Bolehkan aku jujur? Setelah aku memberitahukanmu bahwa aku akan bertunangan dengan kekasihku kau menghilang... Dan seminggu setelah kau menghilang aku merasa kehilangan, sangat... Tanpa aku sadari kau berperan besar dalam kehidupanku. Sebulan cukup untuk menyadarkanku bahwa bisa hidup tanpa kekasihku tapi aku tidak bisa berjauhan denganmu. Nilaiku berantakan, otakku kosong karena sering memikirkanmu dan... Yah... Aku memutuskan kekasihku dan mengurus kepindahanku kesini"

" Kau tidak sedang mengigaukan?"

" YA! Aku serius"

" Tapi... Kau sudah dua tahun bersama namja itu Kyu"

" Dua tahun bersamanya tidak ada artinya saat dua bulan kau tidak bersamaku. Hidupku seakan hancur. Maafkan aku Min... Maaf aku baru menyadarinya"

" Kyunie..."

" Apa pernyataan cintamu empat tahun yang lalu masih berlaku?"

Changmin menatap kaget pada Kyuhyun, bagaimana ini? Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat ini.

" Tapi kau menganggap itu lelucon dulu" Ucap Changmin datar

" Itu kesalahan besarku Chwang"

" Aku tidak bisa Kyu" Lirih Changmin

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Apa semua sudah sangat terlambat untuknya? Apa Changmin sudah memiliki orang lain saat ini? Tidak... Memikirkan Changmin berjalan berdua dengan yeoja atau namja lain membuat hati Kyuhyun panas.

" Chwang ah..."

" Aku takut kau pergi lagi"

" Tidak, aku akan berada disini. Bersamamu, menemanimu"

" Yakinkan aku" Ucap Changmin menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menaruh gelas yang dipegangnya pada meja nakas, dia naik keatas tempat tidur untuk menangkup wajah Changmin. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Changmin, hanya menempel dan Kyuhyun menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari wajah kaget Changmin.

" Aku akan buktikan, saranghae" Lirih Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Changmin

.

.

.

Changmin terbangun karena merasa kebas pada tangan kirinya, saat membuka mata dia melihat seseorang dalam pelukannya. Ah... Changmin ingat tadi malam dia tidur bersama Kyuhyun. Hanya tidur tidak lebih.

Mengabaikan tangan kirinya yang kebas karena menjadi bantal kepala Kyuhyun, Changmin memandangi wajah yang sudah tiga tahun tidak bisa dia sentuh malah orang lain yang menyentuhnya.

" Terima kasih sudah kembali untukku"

Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecupi puncak kepala Kyuhyun berkali – kali. Sampai dia sadar Kyuhyun mulai terganggu.

" Chwang..." Lirih Kyuhyun " Lepas, aku sulit bernafas"

" Aniya"

" Jam berapa ini? Bukankah kau harus kuliah?"

" Masih jam setengah enam Kyu"

" Bagunlah, kau harus mengantarkanku ke rumah sebelum kita berangkat bersama ke kampus bukan?"

Changmin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akan kuliah di kampusnya dan berada satu tingkat diatas Changmin, Changmin sangat bersyukur Kyuhyun kuliah ditempatnya.

Usai mandi berbersiap – siap, Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya bersama Changmin yang duduk tenang disampingnya.

" Sudah berapa lama tidak main kerumahku eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Hmm.. Sejak kau memberitahukanku bahwa kau akan bertunangan sepertinya"

" Wae?"

" Aku tidak ingin sakit terlalu dalam sehingga aku ingin menjaga jarak darimu serta keluargamu"

" Kau bodoh"

" Aku begini untuk melindungi diriku dari rasa sakit Kyu" Lirih Changmin

" Sekarang aku ada disampingmu, untukmu, selalu... Jadi kau tidak sendirian lagi, aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu merasakan sakit lagi Chwang"

" Terima kasih, semoga saja ucapanmu bisa aku percaya"

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai dan Kyuhyun menggandeng Changmin menuju rumahnya. Changmin menurut saja karena Kyuhyun memang sering menggandengnya dulu.

" Kami pulang"

" OMO! Kyunieeee~~~!"

Terdengar suara cempreng eomma dari Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin menutup kedua telinga mereka.

" Eommamu masih saja sama" Gumam Changmin

" Ne"

" Ya! Anak nakal dari mana saja kau? Eoh? Minnie?" Mrs. Cho menatap namja tinggi yang berdiri disamping Kyuhyun

" Annyeong Junsu ahjumma" Changmin membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Aigo... jadi kau menginap ditempat Minnie? Ahjumma sangat merindukanmu Minnie ah" Mrs. Cho mendekat dan memeluk erat Changmin

Changmin membalas pelukan Mrs. Cho dan dia merasa Mrs. Cho menepuk – nepuk punggungnya pelan.

" Ayo masuk dan kita sarapan bersama tapi..." Mrs. Cho menggantungkan ucapannya sementara Kyuhyun sudah berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya

" Tapi apa eom-"

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya saat Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Mrs. Cho dan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun sedangkan Mrs. Cho masih terdiam dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" Kenapa Kyu?"

" Minnie ah..."

Changmin langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara lembut itu, suara yang sudah menemaninya tujuh belas tahun dia hidup di dunia.

" Eomma"

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alooohhaa~~~~~~~~~

Annyeong!

Cho update kan ff baru Cho... Hehehehehe, masih nunggu in kan? Gak? Ya udah end...

kkkkkk...

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **SecretVin137, muticute. Ara05, naminara, akiramia44, D2121, yuly. Cassiopeia, Bestin84, RereYunjae Pegaxue, nabratz, JonginDO, heeli, dwi. Yuliani. 562, GaemGyu92, himeryo99, Shieru Hana, sofyanayunita1, kyunihae, misschokyulate2, elite Minority. 1111, dheaniyuu, Putri246, shanzec, alby. Chun, rismamalmul, fujoshixx, melani. S. Khadijah, Peincess Jae, teukiangle, birin. Rin,**

 **Yang udah follow, fav, Guest dan SiDer**

 **.**

 **Makasih ya #bow**

 **.**

Hmmm... Apa ya? Yunjae? Muncul chap depan, di chap ini bang mimin dulu yang muncul, chap depan baru deh jaemma sama Yunpa sayoongg #plakkk

.

Oke?

.

See u next chap?

Chuuu~

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 20 Juni 2016**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warmth**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, BTS (maybe)

Genre : Drama, Slice of Life, Romance, hurt/Comfort, Yaoi

Rate **: T**

Alur suka - suka, typos, ga suka? Tutup aja, hehehe...

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akan kuliah di kampusnya dan berada satu tingkat diatas Changmin, Changmin sangat bersyukur Kyuhyun kuliah ditempatnya.

Usai mandi berbersiap – siap, Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya bersama Changmin yang duduk tenang disampingnya.

" Sudah berapa lama tidak main kerumahku eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Hmm.. Sejak kau memberitahukanku bahwa kau akan bertunangan sepertinya"

" Wae?"

" Aku tidak ingin sakit terlalu dalam sehingga aku ingin menjaga jarak darimu serta keluargamu"

" Kau bodoh"

" Aku begini untuk melindungi diriku dari rasa sakit Kyu" Lirih Changmin

" Sekarang aku ada disampingmu, untukmu, selalu... Jadi kau tidak sendirian lagi, aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu merasakan sakit lagi Chwang"

" Terima kasih, semoga saja ucapanmu bisa aku percaya"

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai dan Kyuhyun menggandeng Changmin menuju rumahnya. Changmin menurut saja karena Kyuhyun memang sering menggandengnya dulu.

" Kami pulang"

" OMO! Kyunieeee~~~!"

Terdengar suara cempreng eomma dari Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin menutup kedua telinga mereka.

" Eommamu masih saja sama" Gumam Changmin

" Ne"

" Ya! Anak nakal dari mana saja kau? Eoh? Minnie?" Mrs. Cho menatap namja tinggi yang berdiri disamping Kyuhyun

" Annyeong Junsu ahjumma" Changmin membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Aigo... jadi kau menginap ditempat Minnie? Ahjumma sangat merindukanmu Minnie ah" Mrs. Cho mendekat dan memeluk erat Changmin

Changmin membalas pelukan Mrs. Cho dan dia merasa Mrs. Cho menepuk – nepuk punggungnya pelan.

" Ayo masuk dan kita sarapan bersama tapi..." Mrs. Cho menggantungkan ucapannya sementara Kyuhyun sudah berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya

" Tapi apa eom-"

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya saat Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Mrs. Cho dan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun sedangkan Mrs. Cho masih terdiam dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" Kenapa Kyu?"

" Minnie ah..."

Changmin langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara lembut itu, suara yang sudah menemaninya tujuh belas tahun dia hidup di dunia.

" Eomma"

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 2 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Ada apa?"

Saat ini Changmin sedang duduk berdua dengan eommanya dihalaman belakang rumah keluarga Cho. Mrs. Jung menatap anaknya dengan sendu, dia sangat merindukan buah hatinya dan akhirnya bisa bertemu setelah seminggu tidak ada kabar.

Mrs. Jung bahkan sudah mencarinya dikampus tapi Changmin tidak masuk selama seminggu dan itu yang membuat Jaejoong khawatir. Pagi sekali dia pergi ke rumah keluarga Cho untuk menemukan Changmin dan beruntungnya Changmin pergi kesini.

" Eomma... Eomma ingin kau ikut eomma Min" Ucap sang eomma

" Kemana?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada datar

" Paris"

" Kenapa?"

" Eomma ingin kau tetap ada disamping eomma"

" Rumahku disini eomma, Korea. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan Korea"

" Eomma mohon Min... Eomma ingin sekali kau ikut dengan eomma"

" Kenapa?"

" Eomma hanya memilikimu"

" Aku bukan milik siapapun sejak kalian..." Changmin menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat " Sejak kalian memutuskan berpisah. Aku bahkan tidak benar – benar memiliki rumah sejak lima tahun yang lalu"

Air mata Mrs. Jung mengalir dari kedua matanya. Kesalahannyakah hingga sang anak bersikap dingin padanya? Apakah dia terlalu egois dengan semua keputusannya?

" Aku memutuskan untuk tetap disini sekeras apapun kalian menginginkan aku ada disisi kalian. Aku tidak akan kemana – mana karena disini rumahku. Eomma ingin bukan apa yang aku katakan? Jika kalian berpisah maka aku akan hidup sendiri tanpa kalian"

Mrs. Jung sangat ingin perkataan anaknya yang satu ini, kalimat itu diucapkan Changmin tiga tahun yang lalu dan dia pikir Changmin tidak benar – benar dengan perkataannya. Tapi seminggu ini Changmin sudah menunjukkan keseriusannya.

" Eomma pikir kau hanya-"

" Aku serius eomma dan mulai saat ini jangan temui aku lagi, aku ingin mencoba hidup tanpa kalian"

" Minnie-"

" Jangan panggil aku seakan eomma benar – benar menyayangiku. Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin eomma katakan aku pergi. Mulai hari ini aku pergi kuliah lagi tapi jangan khawatir, mulai semester depan aku akan membayar uang kuliahku sendiri, aku tidak akan menyusahkan kalian"

Mrs. Jung hanya menatap sendu punggung Changmin, anaknya itu sudah berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri. Tangisnya pecah saat Changmin sudah jauh, tidak sanggup menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari anaknya.

Changmin adalah anak yang ceria dan perhatian padanya, tapi lihat hari ini. Changmin telah menghukumnya, menghukum dengan caranya sendiri dan Mrs. Jung tidak dapat membayangkan hari – harinya tanpa Changmin, sang anak.

Jika Changmin adalah Changmin yang dulu mungkin saat ini dia sudah berlari memeluk eommanya dan menenangkannya. Hatinya sakit mendengar suara tangis sang eomma tapi dia tidak boleh berbalik walaupun dia ingin. Menahan sesak dihati, dia berjalan cepat kedalam rumah keluarga Cho.

" Changmin..."

Suara lirih itu menyadarkan Changmin, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah ada didepannya, namja itu menangkup pipi kiri Changmin dengan tangan kanannya dan menatap Changmin sendu.

Changmin mengecup telapak tangan yang masih menempel pada wajahnya itu dan tersenyum, senyum yang terlihat menyakitkan dimata Kyuhyun.

" Ayo kita berangkat" Ucap Changmin dengan suara serak, menahan tangis lebih tepatnya

" Ne" Suara Kyuhyun tidak kalah menyedihkan

Namun namja itu langsung menggandeng Changmin, berpamitan pada kedua orangtuanya dan membawa Changmin masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Changmin hanya memejamkan matanya saat dimobil dan Kyuhyun tidak mengganggu Changmin. Dia tahu Changmin butuh kesunyian.

" Kita sampai Min" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih ditelinga Changmin

Changmin membuka matanya dan menegakkan duduknya, dia kembali memasang topeng tidak terlihatnya. Changmin hendak membuka pintu namun sebuah tangan menahannya. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

" Aku ada untukmu, kau tidak sendirian"

Kyuhyun mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Changmin. Hanya menempel namun membuat pacu jantung keduanya meningkat.

" Aku mencintaimu"

Changmin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Aku tahu, ayo turun. Sepertinya ada yang sudah menungguku dengan tidak sabar"

Kyuhyun melihat kearah mana lirikan Changmin dan dia melihat seorang namja yang dia kenal adalah Eunhyuk, sahabat Changmin. Namja itu tengah menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang yang tadi mengabarinya bahwa dia akan masuk kuliah mulai hari ini.

" Ne, ayo turun"

Changmin membuka pintu mobil begitu juga Kyuhyun, mereka menghampiri Eunhyuk yang kaget melihat kedatangan Changmin dengan namja yang dia kenal tapi beberapa kali bertemu dulu dan mengobrol sedikit saat Changmin ber-video call dengannya.

" An-annyeong" Ucap Eunhyuk gugup

" Kita sudah mengobrol beberapa kali, tidak usah segugup itu Eunhyuk ah"

" Ah ne..." Eunhyuk kemudian memandang Changmin " Selamat datang kembali Min"

Eunhyuk memeluk erat Changmin dan terdengar kekehan dari mulut Changmin, dia membalas pelukan Eunhyuk dan mengelus punggung namja itu.

" Ne, terima kasih hyung" Balas Changmin

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu sedikit risih atau dia tidak suka Changmin terlalu akrab dengan yang lain apa lagi sampai berpelukan seperti itu.

" Chwang..." Panggil Kyuhyun

Mendengar nada posesif Kyuhyun, Changmin melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk dan menatap Kyuhyun.

" Mian"

Kyuhyun kemudian menggandeng lengan Changmin dan tersenyum pada Eunhyuk yang kembali kaget dengan keadaan itu.

" Ka-kalian..."

" Dia kekasihku" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Oh... Em... Ji..." (OMG)

Kyuhyun dan Changmin tertawa melihat reaksi yang diberikan Eunhyuk pada mereka. Lucu sekali...

.

.

.

Akhirnya Changmin berjalan bersama Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk dikampus dan Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Changmin-nya sangat terkenal disini. Seperti saat ini, Changmin tengah membantu salah satu sunbae-nya menerangkan soal yang tidak dimengerti.

" Wah... Terima kasih Min"

" Ne sunbae"

Namja itu pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih berkali – kali, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kelas Kyuhyun.

" Hai Min"

" Ne Noona"

" Kapan kau mengajari kelompok kami lagi?"

" Hmm... Jika noona benar – benar membutuhkan bantuanku akan aku usahakan" Jawab Changmin lalu tersenyum lebar

" Aigoo... Terima kasih Min, nanti aku kabari"

" Ne noona"

Kyuhyun mencebilkan bibirnya, dia tidak suka dengan kelakuan yeoja yang baru saja menyapa Changmin.

" Centil" Gerutu Kyuhyun

" Hahahaha... Hyung tenang saja, Changmin memang bersikap baik pada siapapun" Ucap Eunhyuk

" Aku sebal melihatnya"

" Ne, tapi... Changmin juga sebal saat hyung mengutamakan kekasih hyung dulu"

" Eoh..."

Eunhyuk menyindirnya dan Kyuhyun sadar akan hal itu, dia memang menutup matanya pada perasaan Changmin. Dan sekrang sedikitnya dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Changmin saat dirinya dekat dengan orang lain.

" Sudah hyung tidak usah dipikirkan, yang penting sekarang Changmin mendapatkan pujaan hatinya"

Wajah Kyuhyun merona mendengarnya, Ugh... Dia jadi malu jadinya.

" Min, senang kau sudah masuk"

" Ne hyung"

" Nanti ada briefing tentang acara club akhir minggu ini, aku harap kau bisa ikut"

" Tentu"

Seorang namja terbilang tampan menghampiri Changmin dan memeluknya, yang ini Kyuhyun tidak marah karena yang memeluk Changmin tubuhnya lebih besar, bisa dipastikan bahwa namja itu adalah seme.

" Siapa dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk

" Siwon hyung, dia ketua klub"

" Oh..."

Sedikitnya dia tahu klub apa yang Changmin ikuti dan sepertinya namja itu baik pada Changmin jadi tidak masalah jika namja itu ada disekitar Changmin.

" Ya sudah sampai ketemu nanti di klub" Ucap Siwon

" Ne hyung"

" Ya Hyukie sayang jangan lupa datang juga. Kau anggota bukan"

" Iya hyung kuda"

" Aish..."

Siwon tidak mengenal Kyuhyun tapi dia tersenyum padanya sebelum pergi dari sana untuk menemui seseorang.

" Kyu, sudah sampai" Ucap Changmin saat mereka sampai dikelas Kyuhyun

" Terima kasih"

" Kalau sudah selesai kirimi aku pesan, kelasku hanya sebentar hari ini"

" Ne"

" Kami pergi"

" Hati – hati Min"

" Iya"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun akhirnya berjalan menjauh dari sana, Changmin yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Eunhyuk akhirnya menceritakam kejadian kemarin. Segalanya tanpa ditutupi bahkan rencananya setelah ini, padahal dia belum menceritakan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

 _' From : Kyunie_

 _Aku sudah selesai Chwang, kau dimana?'_

Cangmin membaca pesan itu kemudian tersenyum lebar. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia sedang berada diruang klub karena mata pelajaran kuliahnya suda selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Dia sedang menyelesaikan laporan klub dan membuat proposal baru tentang kegiatan sosial yang akan diadakan di Jeju dua minggu lagi ditemani oleh Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi bicara semaunya.

" Hyung, bisakah kau menjemput Kyunie?" Tanya Changmin

" Wae? Kenapa aku?" Eunhyuk bertanya balik

" Aku sedang tanggung, _please_..." Jawab Changmin menggunakan _puppy eyes-_ nya

" Aish, tunggulah disini"

" Gomawo hyung" Changmin tersenyum lebar

Eunhyuk akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan ke kelas dimana Kyuhyun berada. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah fokus pada ponselnya, setelah mengintip ternyata namja itu tengah bermain game.

" Hyung"

" Eoh? Eunhyuk ah" Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya kemudian menatap Eunhyuk " Mana Changmin?"

" Dia diruang klub, aku akan mengantar hyung ke sana. Kajja"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengikuti Eunhyuk sembari mengobrol ringan sampai seseorang memanggil Eunhyuk.

" Hyukie ah"

" Ah... Hae ah"

" Kau dengan siapa?"

" Kenalkan dia Cho Kyuhyun dan hentikan nada penuh cemburumu itu"

" Oh? Cho Kyuhyun, yang Changmin-"

" Ne"

Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya, di depannya kini berdiri seorang namja yang tidak asing. Sepertinya Changmin pernah menunjukkan foto namja ini padanya.

" Oh, annyeonghasseo, aku Lee Donghae kekasih Eunhyuk. Salam kenal" Ucap Donghae kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya

Oh...

Kyuhyun ingat namja ini.

" Oh ne, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Salam kenal juga, panggil aku hyung saja oke?"

" Ne hyung"

Setelahnya mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan dan Donghae meninggalkan Eunhyuk karena dia harus latihan basket.

" Nah, sampai"

Eunhyuk membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ruangan yang tidak besar namun nyaman. Dia melihat Changmin tengah sibuk mengetik sesuatu mnenggunakan komputer yang ada diruangan itu jadi Kyuhyun maju dan melihatnya.

" Belum selesai Min?"

" Oh! Kau mengagetkanku Kyu" Jawab Changmin

" Belum?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari melihat hasil ketikan Changmin

" Sebentar lagi, duduk saja dan temani Eunhyuk"

" Arasseo"

Eunhyuk mengajak Kyuhyun duduk dikursi anggota, ada beberapa teman mereka yang sudah datang dan tinggal menunggu Siwon sang ketua agar _briefing_ bisa segera dimulai. Dan lima belas menit kemudian sang ketua datang dan mereka mulai meetingd an briefing tentang kepergian mereka ke Busan akhir minggu ini.

 _Briefing_ diakhiri dengan pekikan senang dari Eunhyuk yang bersemangat dengan kegiatan kali ini. Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang tampak memperhatikan penjelasan Siwon tadi.

" Kajja pulang" Ajak Changmin

" Siapamu Min?" Tanya Siwon saat Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Changmin dan menggandeng lengannya

" Aku Cho Kyuhyun, kekasih Changmin" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ah~ Diam – diam kau punya kekasih rupanya" Goda Siwon

" Diam kau kuda hyung, sana temui _snow white_ mu!" Ucap Changmin

" Aigo... Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah menyelesaikan proposal kegiatan untuk di pulau Jeju, aku benar – benar bisa mengandalkanmu..."

" Kau memang selalu mengandalkan dia kan" Sinis Eunhyuk

" Hyukie yang manis ini... Benar – benar deh"

" Sudah hyung, jangan goda Hyukie hyung lagi, sana pergi" Ucap Changmin

" Arasseo"

" Ng... Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan Siwon

" Ya?"

" Bisa aku bergabung dengan klub kalian?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Kenapa tidak, Min... Kau urus ne? Aku harus keruang pempimbing"

" Arasseo" Jawab Changmin

Setelah Siwon pergi, Changmin menatap Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa ingin bergabung?" Tanya Changmin

" Tentu saja untuk dekat denganmu, aku tidak rela membiarkan yeoja dan uke – uke itu menggodamu dan menatapmu seakan kau mangsa mereka" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

" Aigo... Arasseo... Kau boleh bergabung" Ucap Changmin kemudian tersenyum

" Ayo pulang, tapi mampir ke kedai es krim ne?"

" Oke, ikut hyung?" Tanya Changmin pada Eunhyuk

" Bagaimana bisa aku mengganggu kalian? Sana pergi, aku juga ada acara bersama Donghae"

" Ck... Arasseo"

Changmin segera menggandeng Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang klubnya dan berjalan keluar kampus namun dia kembali berhenti saat melihat seorang namja berpakaian formal ada digerbang kampusnya.

" Changmin"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Changmin, dia melihat kekasihnya itu menatap tajam namja itu dan makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

.

" Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Changmin pada namja yang duduk dihadapannya

Namja itu menghela nafas dan memperhatikan Changmin dengan baik – baik. Changmin, anaknya. Tumbuh dengan kasih sayang dan semua itu terhenti karena keegoisannya. Astaga...

" Min..."

" Katakan saja"

" Apa kau mau ikut dengan appa?"

Changmin menatap tajam namja y ang tak lain adalah appanya itu, appanya masih terbilang cukup muda kerena memang kedua orangtuanya menikah saat usia mereka terbilang masih muda. Saat itu appanya berusia dua puluh tahun dan sang eomma baru saja lulus sekolah, usianya sembilan belas tahun.

" Kenapa harus?"

Mr. Jung meminum americano yang ada didepannya dan menaruhnya dengan pelan, mereka memang sedang ada di coffee shop dekat kampus Changmin dan Kyuhyun ikut namun duduk terpisah karena dia pikir Changmin dan appanya membutuhkan privasi.

" Kau anak appa"

" Sampai kemarin dan aku bukan milik siapa – siapa lagi. Jadi aku mohon jangan temui aku lagi. Aku akan memutuskan kontak dengan kuluarga Jung disemester depan dimana aku akan mulai membayar semua kebutuhanku sendiri"

" Jung Changmin!" Desis sang appa

" Mwo? Kalian sudah memutuskannya, aku bukan milik kalian setelah kalian bercerai. Tidak ada yang bisa memaksaku karena memang ini sudah keputusanku"

" Min..." Kali ini suara Mr. Jung melembut

" Sudahlah appa... Pergilah..."

Sesak,

Jika saja Mr. Jung tahu bagaimana sesaknya Changmin mengatakan hal itu. Haruskan Changmin berteriak karena hal itu? Hatinya juga sakit dengan ini semua, tapi kedua oragtuanya sudah memutuskan hal itu dan dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak lagi.

Hampir saja Changmin meloloskan airmatanya namun dia tersentak saat melihat appanya meloloskan airmatanya terlebih dahulu.

" Maaf" Mr.. Jung menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan anaknya saat ini

" …."

" Maaf, appa bukanlah appa yang baik, maaf karena membuatmu terluka terlalu dalam. Maaf karena keegoisan kami kau yang tersakiti"

Changmin diam, dia memperhatikan gerakan sang appa yang sudah terlihat menyedihkan dimatanya saat ini. Ini pertama kalinya sang appa memperlihatkan kerapuhannya.

" Sudahlah appa. Jalankan saja apa yang sudah diputuskan. Aku akan tetap pada pendirianku, selamat tinggal" Ucap Changmin kemudian berdiri

 **GREP**

Changmin terhuyung, dia jatuh dalam pelukan sang appa yang kini mendekapnya dengan erat.

" Maaf... Maafkan appa..."

" ..."

" Kau anak kesayangan appa apapun yang terjadi" Mr. Jung mengusap pelan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Changmin " Kau kebanggaan appa"

" Aku tahu"

Changmin langsung berlari meninggalkan appanya, perasaannya kacau. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera menyusul Changmin dan mereka masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun. Changmin memejamkan matanya erat. Kenapa kedua orang itu datang dihari yang sama? Kenapa semua begitu berat...

" Chwang..."

" Kenapa mereka meminta maaf Kyu... Kenapa mereka tidak berdamai dengan diri mereka dan saling memaafkan..."

 **TES**

 **TES**

 **TES**

Akhirnya airmata Changmin turun dengan deras, Kyuhyun meminggirkan mobilnya dan menatap sendu kearah Changmin. Changminya kembali bersedih, Changminnya kembali menangis. Astaga...

" Min..."

Kyuhyun menarik Changmin hingga namja itu kini menangis dalam dekapan hangatnya, mengusap pelan punggung Changmin agar dia tenang dan mengecup puncak kepala Changmin.

" Kau namja yang tangguh, kau bisa melewati semua ini. Tenanglah..."

" Kyu..."

Changmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis sepanjang hari itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Kyuhyun kembali menginap di apartemen Changmin dan dia sudah memberitahukannya pada keluarganya dan mereka mengizinkannya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan bagaimana namja itu tidur malam ini.

Begitu polos dan tanpa beban, Kyuhyun senang dengan ekspresi Changmin seperti ini. Tidak ada beban. Dan dia tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Malaikat. Tapi, jika terbangun Changmin akan menunjukkan wajah palsunya terlebih jika sudah sampai dikampus.

Dia selalu tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apapun dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun sedih karena Changmin tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri dan dia berharap dengan kedatangannya kesini Changmin bis amenjadi dirinya sendiri lagi.

" Saranghae"

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Changmin dan kemudian masuk kedalam selimut yang sama, saling berbagi kehangatan dan tertidur...

.

.

.

.

 **TIK**

Kyuhyun mematikan televisi saat Changmin keluar dari dalam kamarnya, keringat dingin mengalir dari kedua pelipis Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kalau Changmin mengetahui berita ditelevisi itu? Bagaimana...

" Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin

" Tidak, ayo sarapan"

" Ne"

Changmin makan tanpa banyak kata walaupun dia menambah beberapa panekuk untuk sarapannya. Kyuhyun sesekali melirik Changmin dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Changmin

" An-aniya... Kau... Kuliah hari ini?"

" Ya... Jadwalku sampai sore Kyu"

" Jinjja? Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita dirumah saja?"

" Mwo? Wae? Tugasku sedang banyak Kyu"

" Keunde..."

" Ada apa sih?"

" Tidak ada apa – apa"

" Ya sudah"

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Kyuhyun pergi ke kampus dengan Changmin. Kembali, Kyuhyun menatap sendu Changmin sebelum mereka turun dari mobil.

Dan Kyuhyun langsung menggenggam erat tangan Changmin saat mereka memasuki area kampus. Changmin menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya dan mereka membalasnya namun ekspresi mereka sedikit aneh, seperti merasa canggung?

" Hey Hyung! Kau jadi belajar bersama nanti sore?" Tanya Changmin pada seorang senior yang dikenalnya

" Oh... Ng... Hai Min, aku... Ingin tapi sepertinya nanti sore aku ada acara"

" Oh, baiklah"

Sang senior pun meninggalkan Changmin tanpa kata – kata, sedangkan Changmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Ada apa sih Kyu? Kenapa mereka memandangiku seperti itu?"

" Tidak ada apa – apa Min" Lirih Kyuhyun

" Kita ke kantin dulu ya, mau beli roti takut aku kelaparan dikelas"

" Arasseo"

Kyuhyun mengikuti kemana Changmin pergi dan saat masuk kantin barulah Changmin sadar bahwa semua orang tengah membicarakannya.

" Kasihan ya..."

Changmin bisa mendengar jelas suara yeoja yang tengah duduk dengan dua temannya. Bukannya percaya diri, namun yeoja itu mengatakan hal itu sembari meliriknya.

" Aku tidak menyangka..."

" Ya, padahal kelihatannya baik – baik saja"

" Aku tidak tahu dia seperti itu"

" Aku tidak menyangka kedua orangtuanya akan..."

Oke, Changmin yakin mereka sedang berbisik – bisik tentangnya tapi... Mereka sudah tahu? Dari mana? Apa mere-

" _Breaking news hari ini"_

Changmin menoleh saat suara dari televisi yang ada di kantin itu berbunyi. Changmin membulatkan matanya saat melihat layar televisi itu.

" _Pengusaha Jung Yunho dikabarkan mengajukan surat gugatan perceraiannya dengan artis Kim Jaejoong pada pengadilan hari ini"_

 **DEG!**

.

.

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong~~~

Maap pendek ya, alurnya lambat pula... kkkkkkk...

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **Deramy (sip sip), ismi mimi (dipersatukan? Hmm...), achmadadis (maksih ya udah baca ff gaje Cho ^^), maya han (waahhh... menyusul ya smut nya), muticute. Ara05 (iyaa... pasti kok), Princess jae (iya bang mimin sabar kok demi Cho kkk), Jjorien (tega ga ya... Chap depan jawabannya), elite. Minoriry. 1111 (eii~~ ff Cho ga sekejam itu kok ^^),**

 **hyuEun (chap depan ya jawabannya), sakaaaaaai (iya), melani. s. khadijah (sip deh), akiramia44 (wkwkwkwkw, liad chap depan apa yang jadi pengganggu mereka), bestin84 (iya, cuma TBC kok ^^), nishikado. Yukito (sip deh. Doain aja ya), nabratz ( chap depan ya ^^),muticute. Ara05 (iya...), sheehae89 (iya kyknya), Park Rinhyun-Uchiha (semoga aja chap depan ga berat – berat konfliknya ^^), GaemGyu92 (doain aja ya ^^)**

 **.**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav, para Guest, SiDer**

 **.**

 **#bow**

 **.**

Hmmm... udah ya? Hari ini Cho update in 2 ff... yang satu lagi diketik bentar kkkkkk

.

Maaf yang kecewa sama chap ini ne? #PuppyEyes, oke de...

See u next chap

Chuuu~~

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 29 Agustus 2016**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warmth**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, BTS (maybe)

Genre : Drama, Slice of Life, Romance, hurt/Comfort, Yaoi

Rate : **T**

Alur suka - suka, typos, ga suka? Tutup aja, hehehe...

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Kyuhyun pergi ke kampus dengan Changmin. Kembali, Kyuhyun menatap sendu Changmin sebelum mereka turun dari mobil.

Dan Kyuhyun langsung menggenggam erat tangan Changmin saat mereka memasuki area kampus. Changmin menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya dan mereka membalasnya namun ekspresi mereka sedikit aneh, seperti merasa canggung?

" Hey Hyung! Kau jadi belajar bersama nanti sore?" Tanya Changmin pada seorang senior yang dikenalnya

" Oh... Ng... Hai Min, aku... Ingin tapi sepertinya nanti sore aku ada acara"

" Oh, baiklah"

Sang senior pun meninggalkan Changmin tanpa kata – kata, sedangkan Changmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Ada apa sih Kyu? Kenapa mereka memandangiku seperti itu?"

" Tidak ada apa – apa Min" Lirih Kyuhyun

" Kita ke kantin dulu ya, mau beli roti takut aku kelaparan dikelas"

" Arasseo"

Kyuhyun mengikuti kemana Changmin pergi dan saat masuk kantin barulah Changmin sadar bahwa semua orang tengah membicarakannya.

" Kasihan ya..."

Changmin bisa mendengar jelas suara yeoja yang tengah duduk dengan dua temannya. Bukannya percaya diri, namun yeoja itu mengatakan hal itu sembari meliriknya.

" Aku tidak menyangka..."

" Ya, padahal kelihatannya baik – baik saja"

" Aku tidak tahu dia seperti itu"

" Aku tidak menyangka kedua orangtuanya akan..."

Oke, Changmin yakin mereka sedang berbisik – bisik tentangnya tapi... Mereka sudah tahu? Dari mana? Apa mere-

" Breaking news hari ini"

Changmin menoleh saat suara dari televisi yang ada di kantin itu berbunyi. Changmin membulatkan matanya saat melihat layar televisi itu.

" Pengusaha Jung Yunho dikabarkan mengajukan surat gugatan perceraiannya dengan artis Kim Jaejoong pada pengadilan hari ini"

 **DEG!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 3 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Hah..."

Helaan nafas itu keluar dari namja tinggi bernama Changmin, dia duduk diruang klubnya sendirian, Kyuhyun yang menyarankan hal itu dan disetujui oleh Siwon selaku ketua klub. Pantas saja Changmin merasa pagi ini benar – benar beda, teman – temannya sudah tahu masalah keluarganya.

Keluarga Jung memang terkenal harmonis dan pasti tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa kedua orangtuanya bercerai seperti ini. Changmin sebagai anak memang pandai menyembunyikan masalah keluarganya sejak lima tahun yang lalu, dimana sang appa dan eomma berteriak satu sama lain.

Mereka menuduh, bertengkar dan bahkan sang eomma pernah melempar barang – barang sekitarnya pada sang appa. Entah apa yang terjadi Changmin tidak mau tahu, itu urusan mereka.

Changmin menaruh kepalanya diatas meja kemudian memejamkan matanya, dia bersenandung lirih, menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sering eommanya nyanyikan dulu saat dirinya masih kecil menjelang tidur. Dia jadi rindu dengan Jung halmoni yang sering menyanyikan lagu itu sejak Changmin tidak mendapatkan arti sebuah kasih sayang lagi dari eommanya.

Atau memaksa Kim halmoni memasak makanan kesukaannya saat dia berkunjung di Chungnam, menghabiskan libur sekolahnya dengan kakek neneknya, libur sekolah memang Changmin manfaatkan untuk berlibur dengan kakek dan neneknya yang ada di Chungnam dan Gwangju secara bergantian.

Ah~

Changmin jadi merindukan mereka, apa dia pergi kesana saja?

 **CEKLEK**

Changmin melirik kearah pintu, seorang namja masuk. Dia adalah anggota klub dan Changmin kenal dengannya. Dia juga mengenal Changmin karena Changmin adalah sekretaris klub.

" Kau datang awal Min?" Tanya namja itu

" Ne hyung, aku bolos" Jawab Changmin dengan lirih

Perlu diketahui Changmin memanggil semua yang ada di klub dengan hyung atau noona karena dialah yang paling muda disini.

" Masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi?"

" Kau juga tahu hyung?" Changmin bangkit dari tidur malasnya dan duduk menghadap namja itu

" Gosip itu menyebar secara cepat Min"

" Oh ya... Hyung benar"

" Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, gosip seperti itu hanya akan bertahan sebentar Min"

" Ne"

Teman klubnya itu benar dan Changmin jadi kepikiran dengan temannya itu dan dia baru sadar bahwa temannya itu juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya, kedua orangtuanya bercerai bahkan kedua orangtuanya tinggal di negara yang berbeda, hanya dia yang ada di Korea.

" Terima kasih Seungri hyung" Ucap Changmin tulus

" Kau tenang saja Min, mungkin mereka yang ada diluar akan memperlakukanmu berbeda tapi di klub, kami tahu siapa dirimu. Mereka tidak akan berteman denganmu karena kasihan"

Ya,

Changmin tahu hal itu, teman – teman klubnya adalah teman yang tulus berteman dengannya. Mereka tidak pernah memandang status ataupun latar belakang keluarga. Oh, Changmin baru ingat bahwa bukan hanya dia yang mengalami perpecahan keluarga.

Beberapa teman klubnya berasal dari keluarga yang _broken home_ , mereka ikut dalam klub yang dibangun oleh Siwon karena ingin menemukan arti sebuah keluarga. Yah... Ketimbang harus mengikuti jalan yang tidak benar mereka memilih apa yang Siwon tawarkan dan mereka mendapatkan kehangatan yang tidak mereka dapatkan dari keluarga mereka.

Changmin sendiri masuk ke klub karena mendengarkan pidato Siwon tentang klubnya lalu melihat foto – foto dokumentasi yang terpajang di mading berupa senyuman yang ditunjukkan oleh anak – anak yang mereka bantu juga kegiatan sosial yang sering diadakan membuat Changmin yakin masuk ke klub bersama dengan Eunhyuk.

" Kau tahu hyung" Ucap Changmin

" Apa?"

" Aku jadi ingin memelukmu"

" Aigo... Kemarilah, aku pikir aku memang belum pernah berpelukan denganmu"

Changmin tersenyum, bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Seungri dan memeluk namja itu. Menepuk – nepuk punggung Seungri dan terkekeh. Seungri mengacak rambut Changmin, membuat Changmin merasa dimanja dan merasakan sebuah arti kata 'kakak'.

" EHEM!"

Kegiatan mereka terhenti saat seseorang berdehem, Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam ruang klub.

" Oh, Kyunie" Ucap Changmin

" Sudah selesai bermesraannya?"

" Omo! Jangan salah paham, mana mungkin aku bermesraan dengannya"

" Lalu apa yang aku lihat barusan?"

" Kyuhyun sshi, jangan salah paham. Aku menganggap Changmin seperti adikku, di klub Changmin adalah adik kami jadi yah... Berbagi pelukan pada adik sendiri tidak apa – apa bukan?" Jelas Seungri

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, dia masih belum bisa terima. Changmin yang tahu tabiat Kyuhyun segera mendekat dan membawa Kyuhyun untuk duduk disampingnya. Seungri sendiri membuka sebuah buku dan membacanya.

" Seungri hyung hanya memberiku semangat untuk apa yang terjadi hari ini Kyu" Ucap Changmin

" Chwang..."

Kyuhyun baru ingat bahwa kekasihnya memiliki masalah yang benar – benar pelik, kenapa juga dia lupa! Kyuhyun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Changmin.

" Selalu berikan aku senyummu Kyu dan aku akan kuat menghadapi semua ini" Lirih Changmin

" Tentu"

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, sabtu pun tiba. Anggota klub yang Siwon dirikan itu akan berangkat ke pulau Jeju hari ini. Mereka akan benar – benar sibuk selama dua hari disalah satu panti asuhan dan panti jompo yang ada disana.

Setelah menghitung kedua puluh delapan anggota klub mereka pergi menuju pulau Jeju dan langsung dijemput oleh penjaga panti tersebut. Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menemani Changmin disampingnya, menggenggam tangan Changmin yang hari ini menggunakan kaca mata hitam untuk menutupi matanya.

Ya, matanya...

Tadi malam Changmin menangis, memeluknya erat dan menumpahkan semuanya. Eommanya berangkat ke Paris hari ini sedangkan appanya akan bertugas di Jepang selama satu bulan ini. Walaupun Changmin tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka lagi tapi kedua orangtuanya selalu memberikan kabar karena tidak mau sang anak merasa sendirian tapi Changmin memang sendirian.

" Itu pantinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat sebuah gerbang tinggi berwarna coklat

" Ya Kyunie, ini kunjungan keempatku disini"

" Oh..." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya

Mereka benar – benar disambut hangat oleh penghuni panti apalagi anak – anak panti yang sudah kenal dengan mereka. Changmin tengah mengajak salah satu anak panti bercanda dan Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Dia mengamati bagaimana bahagianya Changmin berada ditengah – tengah panti, bagaimana Changmin merasa diinginkan, Kyuhyun senang melihatnya. Setidaknya Changmin tidak memikirkan masalah keluarganya untuk sementara ini.

 **Drrrttttt...**

Kyuhyun merogoh kantong celananya dan meliat siapa yang meneleponnya, dia mengerutkan keningnya setelah membaca nama yang muncul pada layar ponselnya.

" Yeobosseo?"

" Kyunie ah..."

Kyuhyun beranjak keluar panti setelah mendengar suara lembut itu, dia berdiri agak jauh dari pintu masuk panti dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

" Ada apa ahjumma?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Kau bersama Minnie? Dia tidak membalas pesan ahjumma"

" Kami sedang ikut kegiatan klub"

" Ah... Begitu rupanya"

Kyuhyun mendengar nada itu seakan nada penuh kekecewaan.

" Ya, apa ada hal penting"

" Aniya, katakan saja ahjumma meneleponnya tapi tidak diangkat, katakan ahjumma-"

" Ahjumma..." Sela Kyuhyun

" N-ne?"

" Biarkan Changmin sementara ini, dia butuh waktu untuk menerima semua keputusan egois kalian. Biarkan dia tenang dengan kehidupannya sementara ini" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Kyu..."

" Ini hal terberatnya setelah lima tahun kalian bertengkar. Aku harap ahjumma mengerti"

" Ne. Baiklah, sampaikan salam ahjumma pada Changmin"

" Ne"

 **PIK**

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan telepon itu, telepon dari eomma Changmin. Semoga saja ucapannya itu benar, dia memang tidak mau Changmin bersedih sementara ini, dia ingin Changmin menata hatinya dulu sebelum Kyuhyun memintanya untuk mengurus masalah keluarhanya, semoga saja Changmin mau mengerti.

" Kyunie, sedang apa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, dia menadapati Changmin berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum cerah. Jika sudah seperti ini siapa yang akan menyangka namja ini memiliki masalah yang pelik dalam hidupnya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan membuat senyum Changmin pudar begitu saja.

" Tidak, kenapa?"

" Kita akan mulai acaranya, kajja"

" Ne"

Kyuhyun mengerti bagaimana perasaan Changmin saat Changmin membantu menyuapi para orangtua yang ada dipanti itu, para halmoni dan haraboji itu juga senang dengan kedatangan Changmin. Changmin benar – beanr dewasa sekarang dan Kyuhyun senang dengan hal itu.

Malamnya Changmin memutuskan untuk berjalan berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun disekitar panti, mereka berjalan tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar, menikmati angin malam dan cuaca yang cerah malam itu. Sampai tiba disebuah taman mereka duduk berdampingan diayunan dan memainkannya perlahan.

" Cuacanya cerah ya" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkat kepalanya

" Ya" Changmin ikut memperhatikan benda – benda langit itu, sungguh berkelap – kelip indah

" Chwang ah..."

" Hum?"

" Kau tidak membalas pesan eommamu?"

" Kau tahu dari mana?"

" Tadi ahjumma menelepon" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Aku ingin sendiri dulu Kyu"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dia mengerti apa yang diinginkan Changmin sementara ini, menjauh dari semuanya, menata hatinya.

" Aku benci perasaan ini Kyu" Gumam Changmin masih tetap menatap langit cerah diatasnya

" Kenapa?"

" Rasanya menyesakkan tapi aku tidak mau menunjukkannya, aku tidak mau menjadi lemah didepan orang lain"

" Tapi aku bukanlah orang lain untukmu, kau boleh terlihat lemah didepanku Min"

" Ya, aku tahu" Lirih Changmin

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ayunan dan berdiri dibelakang Changmin, dia mengayunkan ayunan itu sembari tersenyum. Changmin mengikuti saja permainan Kyuhyun tapi ketika dorongan ayunan itu semakin kencang Changmin memekik.

" Ya! Aku akan jatuh!" Pekik Changmin

" Hahahahaa! Biar saja!"

" YAK! KYU!"

 **BRUUGGHH**

" Akkhhh!"

" Omo!"

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya saat melihat Changmin jatuh terduduk dari ayunan, dengan segera dia berlutut didepan Changmin dan mengambil kedua tangan Changmin yang menjadi tumouan Changmin saat jatuh tadi.

" Maaf Min, maaf..." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh sesal

" Kau keterlaluan"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat bagaimana Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya, bukannya kasihan dia malah tertawa kencang membuat Changmin kesal namun dia tertawa juga pada akhirnya.

Sementara itu dari jauh beberapa namja melihat mereka dan tersneyum.

" Untunglah Kyuhyun bisa menaikkan mood Changmin" Ucap salah satu namja itu, Eunhyuk

" Ne, aku senang dia bisa tertawa seperti itu" Siwon ikut menimpali

" Ya dan semoga dia bisa terus bahagia seperti itu ya" Seungri tersneyum setelah menyelesaikan kata – katanya

" Ya..."

Ada sepuluh orang yang tadi mengikuti Changmin dan Kyuhyun karena khawatir, sebenarnya mereka semua khawatir tapi Siwon membagi kelompoknya, tetap harus ada yang bertugas dipanti bukan? Jadilah mereka bersepuluh mengikuti Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Bersyukurnya mereka bahwa Changmin bisa tertawa seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau tahu Changmin ah?"

" Ne halmoni?"

Changmin tengah duduk santai diruang tengah panti bersama beberapa halmoni dan haraboji, dia langsung menatap salah satu halmoni yang memanggilnya tadi.

" Senyummu selalu bisa menghangatkan hari kami, jadi teruslah tersenyum ne?"

" Ne, tentu saja halmoni" Jawab Changmin disertai senyuman lebarnya

" Dan soal orangtuamu" Kali ini halmoni yang ada disebelahnya mulai berbicara

Senyum Changmin memudar, dia menatap halmoni itu dengan pandangan sendu.

" Tidak perlu kau pikirkan, mereka mungkin sedang mengalami klimaks kehidupan mereka. Bahkan jika mereka egois mengambil keputusan kau harus menyadari satu hal, kau tidak boleh menghakimi mereka. Kau harus tahu alasan mereka melakukannya, cari tahulah sebelum kau menyesal dan jangan pernah membenci orangtuamu Min"

" Halmoni..."

" Aku mengalaminya dulu... Dulu sekali dan aku menyesal hingga sekarang setelah aku tahu alasan kedua orangtuaku bercerai dulu. Jangan menjadi seperti halmoni ne?"

" Ne halmoni" Changmin tersenyum tulus

" Aigo... Kau benar – benar tampan Min"

Changmin?

Bisakah dia melakukan apa yang halmoni itu katakan? Rasa bencinya mulai menjalar untuk kedua orangtuanya. Bagaiaman bisa tidak membenci mereka sementara mereka egois? Bagaimana bisa?

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah Changmin menghabiskan waktunya di pulau Jeju, sudah waktunya mereka pulang dan seperti biasa Changmin menerima rengekan anak – anak panti yang tidak menginginkan kepulangan mereka. Tapi mereka harus pulang dan berjanji akan kembali secepatnya.

Changmin berpamitan pada halmoni dan haraboji yang selama dua hari ini dia jaga bersama Kyuhyun. Membungkukkan tubuh mereka dengan sopan dan memeluk mereka.

" Kalian sungguh cocok bersama, jangan sampai terpisah ne?" Ucap sang halmoni membuat wajah Kyuhyun merona hebat

" Tentu halmoni" Jawab Changmin tanpa beban

" YAK!" Kyuhyun memukul lengan Changmin dengan keras tapi setelahnya dia menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang Changmin

.

.

.

Yang Changmin tahu sekrang dia sudah berada di apartemennya bersama Kyuhyun yang akan menginap (lagi) ditempatnya itu. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian berjalan ke balkon apartemen sederhananya itu.

" Ini, minumlah" Kyuhyun memberikan segelas coklat hangat pada Changmin

" Terima kasih"

Changmin kemudian duduk dilantai diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan mereka kembali menatap langit malam itu.

" Kau tahu Kyu?"

" Apa?"

" Aku sangat senang mengikuti kegiatan klub, bisa mendatangi mereka yang ada dipanti berbagi kehangatan karena mereka mengalami hal yang lebih sulit dariku"

" Aku tahu hal itu Minnie ah"

Changmin tersenyum kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun, dia manatap Kyuhyun penuh arti dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk mendekat. Kyuhyun mengikuti keinginan Changmin hingga akhirnya tubuhnya dalam dekapan Changmin.

" Aku selalu suka dengan dekapanmu Min, hangat" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Hum" Changmin hanya bergumam menanggapi Kyuhyun

" Min..."

" Ya?"

" Aku ingin menciummu"

" Eoh?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menangkup wajah Changmin, Changmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung tapi dia hanya diam saja. Sampai Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Changmin.

Changmin terkesiap namun matanya mulai tertutup saat Kyuhyun mulai menuntut, dia mengulum bibir bawah Changmin dan meremas tengkuk Changmin dengan sensual. Changmin yang akhirnya tidak bisa tinggal diam menjadi mendominasi, dia mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terbaring dilantai dan mencium Kyuhyun dengan ganas.

Kyuhyun tidak menolak, dia membalas semua perlakuan Changmin dengan memainkan rambut Changmin dan sesekali meremasnya. Ciuman itu berakhir saat Kyuhyun memukul pelan punggung Changmin karena dia merasa kehabisan nafas, Changmin menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

 **CUP**

Dia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dan membuat namja itu kembali duduk, dia mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun berkali – kali. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Changmin.

" Ayo tidur, aku ingin memelukmu"

" Ya"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin terdiam didalam mobil saat mereka tiba diparkiran kampus mereka. Mereka bisa melihat didepan kampus sudah berdiri banyak wartawan yang memaksa masuk meski ditahan oleh pihak keamanan kampus. Changmin tahu para pemburu berita itu mencarinya.

" Chwang bagaimana ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Changmin hanya menatap datar pemandangan itu sampai seseorang meneleponnya, Eunhyuk.

" Ya hyung?"

" Min ah... Lebih baik kau jangan masuk kuliah dulu. Para wartawan mencarimu"

" Aku tahu, aku sudah ada di tempat parkir tapi aku belum turun"

" Dan jangan pulang kerumahmu karena mereka juga ada disana"

" Astaga..." Changmin mendesah frustasi

" Pergilah ketempat Kyuhyun hyung atau tetap di apartemenmu"

" Arasseo"

 **PIK**

Changmin memutuskan panggilan itu dan menatap Kyuhyun, dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan diburu oleh para wartawan. Padahal dia bukan artis hanya anak seorang pengusaha yang terkenal dan desainer. Astaga...

" Aku harap Song ahjumma bisa mengatasinya" Gumam Changmin

" Kenapa? Mereka juga ada dirumahmu?"

" Ne"

" Ck, mereka benar – benar brengsek!"

" Kyu..."

" Kau bahkan bukan artis Min"

" Aku tahu, aku tidak mau terganggu dengan semua ini"

" Lalu bagaimana?"

" Aku..." Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya " Akan pergi ke Gwangju atau Chungnam saja?"

" Mwo?"

" Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman Kyu dan aku ingin pergi kesana beberapa minggu kedepan"

" Aku antar"

" Tidak, tetaplah ada di kampus"

" Tapi Min"

" Aku ingin kau tetap disini, aku akan pergi untuk menemukan jawaban Kyu, aku ingin tahu kebenarannya"

" Min..." Lirih Kyuhyun

" Antar aku ke stasiun saja oke?"

Kyuhyun menatap sendu pada Changmin, dia sungguh tidak ingin Changmin pergi sendirian tapi jika Changmin sudah memintanya seperti itu apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dari kawasan kampus membawa Changmin ke stasiun, setelah membeli tiket Kyuhyun mengikuti Changmin sampai kedekat keretanya, beruntung Changmin mendapatkan tiket lima belas menit sebelum keberangkatan.

" Hati – hatilah" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ya, baik – baiklah disini"

" Pasti, sampaikan salamku pada halmoni dan harabojimu"

" Ne"

" Saranghae"

Changmin tersenyum sebagai balasannya, dia kemudian mendekat untuk mencium Kyuhyun sebentar. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang akan dihadapinya dan meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa dia akan selalu ada untuk Kyuhyun.

" Cepat kembali Chwang" Lirih Kyuhyun

" Ne"

.

.

.

Perjalanan memakan waktu empat jam dan setelah sampai Changmin langsung menaiki sebuah bus, rumah orangtua appanya mudah untuk dijangkau, walaupun didesa siapa saja kenal baik dengan keluarga Jung.

Setelah turun dari bus, Changmin berjalan pelan menuju rumah halmoni dan harabojinya itu. Perlahan ingatan intu masuk kedalam otaknya. Dulu dia pernah tersesat disini dan sore hari dia sudah lelah dan merasa tidak kuat dia mendengar suara teriakan eomma dan appanya.

Saat itu Changmin menangis kencang, dia hanya anak kecil dan benar – benar takut karena tersesat dan dia sangat lega eomma dan appanya menemukannya hingga menangis dengan kencang. Sang eomma memeluknya dengan erat sedangkan sang appa mengelus punggungnya dengan pelan.

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya saat kenangan itu menyeruak, dia menahan air matanya yang siap untuk turun. Dia tidak mau air matanya keluar begitu saja. Dia sangat ingin kembali seperti dulu dimana keluarganya hidup bahagia bersama.

" Hah..."

" Eoh? Changminnie?"

Changmin mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali dan menatap yeoja yang ada didepannya ini. Rambutnya panjang, matanya bulat tubuh tinggi nan langsing.

" Eoh? Auntie?"

.

.

.

" Eooommmmmaaaaaa, Aaappppaaaaaa lihat siapa yang aku bawa?!"

Teriakan cempreng itu memenuhi sebuah rumah minimalis dipinggir kota Gwangju, sepasang suami istri keluar dari sebuah kamar dan membulatkan matanya.

" Jihye yah... Tidak bisakah kau berbicara dengan pelan"

" Hehehehehe, mianhae eomma. Tapi lihat siapa yang datang!"

" Nu-eoh? Changminnie?!"

" Annyeonghasseo halmoni, haraboji"

Namja tinggi itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberikan salam pada kakek dan neneknya, tadi dia bertemu dengan adik dari sang appa. Jung Jihye namanya, seorang yeoja periang dan supel yang Changmin sangat sayangi.

" Kemarilah peluk halmoni, halmoni sangat merindukanmu"

" Ne halmoni" Lirih Changmin kemudian mendekati sang halmoni dan memeluknya erat, menyalurkan semua rasa kecewa yang ada dalam dirinya pada halmoni dan harabojinya

.

.

.

.

Changmin duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya, dia memandangi ponselnya lama, setelah menghabiskan makan malam dan juga bertukar pesan dengan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk dia memandangi beberapa foto keluarga yang dia simpan didalam folder ponselnya.

Mungkin keputusannya untuk pergi ke Gwangju tidak ada salahnya, dia memang butuh liburan walaupun pelajarannya akan sedikit terbengkalai. Changmin akan menyusul semua mata pelajaran yang ketinggalan itu nanti. Sedikit bimbang, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan pada dua orang yang merupakan appa dan eommanya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disudut kota Paris seorang namja cantik tengah memperhatikan sebuah foto, foto penuh kebahagiaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu dimana mereka tengah bertamasya bersama, dirinya, sang anak dan mantan suaminya.

" Astaga... Sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini?" Lirihnya

Dia kemudian memperhatikan namja yang ada disamping anaknya, namja yang tersenyum lebar didalam foto, menampakkan betapa bahagianya namja itu dulu.

" Kenapa kau egois eoh? Kau pikir kita akan bahagia terpisah seperti ini? Tidak Yun... Tidak..."

Airmata namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu mulai mengalir dan membasahi kedua pipinya, dia segera menghapusnya. Tidak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya rapuh.

" Pabbo Jung..."

 **Drrttt...**

Jaejoong menoleh kearah meja kerjanya, dia melihat ponselnya bergetar dan dengan segera dia mengambil ponselnya.

" Mi-minnie?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Tuan, hari ini tuan Matsushita mengajak anda makan malam bersama"

" ….."

" Tuan?"

Seorang namja yang bertugas sebagai asisten itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dia mendapati bosnya menatap pemandangan luar jendela mobilnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Tuan"

" …."

Sang asisten menghela nafasnya kemudian menepuk pundak sang bos sampai namja itu tersentak kaget.

" Ada apa?"

" Saya sudah memanggil anda sejak tadi"

" Maaf, ada apa Namjoon ah"

" Tuan Matsushita mengajak anda makan malam bersama, apa anda bersedia?"

" Ya, nanti malam kita makan malam bersamanya" Ucap sang bos, Yunho

Yunho kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya keluar jendela, memperhatikan jalanan Tokyo yang dulu pernah dilalui bersama anak dan mantan istrinya.

" Bagaimana kabarmu Joongie ah? Kenapa semua terasa berat?" Lirihnya dalam hati

 **Drrrtttt...**

Yunho merogoh kantong celananya, dia mengambil ponsel yang tadi bergetar didalam kantongnya itu, sebuah pesan, dari anaknya.

 _'From : Uri Changminnie_

 _Kalian boleh saja bercerai entah apapun alasannya, tapi tolong jangan ganggu kehidupan pribadiku. Aku merasa seperti seorang artis yang masuk kampus saja susah. Aku tidak mau tahu kalian harus menghilangkan wartawan itu agar aku tidak ketinggalan pelajaran bagaimanapun caranya'_

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya kemudian dia bertanya pada sang asisten, kabar yang mengejutkan para wartawan itu mengejar Changmin agar mereka bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga Jung.

" Kerahkan semua keamanan di kampus Changmin, aku tidak mau dia terganggu oleh semua wartawan sialan itu"

" Baik tuan"

Yunho kembali fokus pada ponselnya, menimbang – nimbang apakah dia harus menelepon sang mantan istri karena bagaimana pun ini menyangkut soal Changmin, anak mereka. Tapi sebelum Yunho menelepon, sebuah panggilan masuk kedalam ponsel Yunho.

 _'My Lovely Boo'_

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong lagi!

Hehehe... Update an kedua Cho di hari ini, gmn?

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **sitimulyani186 (flashback ada kok tapi blm an mau muncul nih), melani. S. khadijah (iya kyk nya gitu), Deramy (sip), Yerim (kecup bang mimin hehehe), dheaniyuu (iya, tinggal gimana bang mimin ngadepin semuanya), BebbieKyu (home next ya, Cho updatenya berurutan kok), kim Ryan2124 (mereka juga mau nya gitu tapi... #smirk), fans jj (balikan ga ya? Eiii~~ Liad end na entar ya?), bijin YJS (iyaa... Mwo?), mha. Feibudey (nononono~~ Jawabannya chap depan ya?), elite. Minority. 1111 (salah ndiri ga ambil tisu, padahal cho cuma pake cabe rawit. Eaaa~~ Bapernya udahan yaa), GaemGyu92 (kayaknya sih gitu?),**

 **Makasih yang udah follow, fav, para Guest dan para SiDer**

 **.**

 **makasih ya #bow**

 **maaf kalo ada salah penulisan nama atau malah gak ketulis #bow**

 **.**

.

Bang Mimin emang agak sedih disini tapi dia bakal berusaha kok, berusaha menyenangkan hati Cho #Eaaaaaa~~ kkkk...

Tetep dukung Cho ne?

See next Chap

Chuuu~~

.

.

.

Hmm... Abis ini ff apa yang update? Pure kalo ga salah?

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 10 Oktober 2016**


	5. Chapter 4

**Warmth**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, BTS (maybe)

Genre : Drama, Slice of Life, Romance, hurt/Comfort, Yaoi

Rate : T

Alur suka - suka, typos, ga suka? Tutup aja, hehehe...

.

.

.

.

.

" Tuan, hari ini tuan Matsushita mengajak anda makan malam bersama"

" ….."

" Tuan?"

Seorang namja yang bertugas sebagai asisten itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dia mendapati bosnya menatap pemandangan luar jendela mobilnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Tuan"

" …."

Sang asisten menghela nafasnya kemudian menepuk pundak sang bos sampai namja itu tersentak kaget.

" Ada apa?"

" Saya sudah memanggil anda sejak tadi"

" Maaf, ada apa Namjoon ah"

" Tuan Matsushita mengajak anda makan malam bersama, apa anda bersedia?"

" Ya, nanti malam kita makan malam bersamanya" Ucap sang bos, Yunho

Yunho kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya keluar jendela, memperhatikan jalanan Tokyo yang dulu pernah dilalui bersama anak dan mantan istrinya.

" Bagaimana kabarmu Joongie ah? Kenapa semua terasa berat?" Lirihnya dalam hati

 **Drrrtttt...**

Yunho merogoh kantong celananya, dia mengambil ponsel yang tadi bergetar didalam kantongnya itu, sebuah pesan, dari anaknya.

 _'From : Uri Changminnie_

 _Kalian boleh saja bercerai entah apapun alasannya, tapi tolong jangan ganggu kehidupan pribadiku. Aku merasa seperti seorang artis yang masuk kampus saja susah. Aku tidak mau tahu kalian harus menghilangkan wartawan itu agar aku tidak ketinggalan pelajaran bagaimanapun caranya'_

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya kemudian dia bertanya pada sang asisten, kabar yang mengejutkan para wartawan itu mengejar Changmin agar mereka bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga Jung.

" Kerahkan semua keamanan di kampus Changmin, aku tidak mau dia terganggu oleh semua wartawan sialan itu"

" Baik tuan"

Yunho kembali fokus pada ponselnya, menimbang – nimbang apakah dia harus menelepon sang mantan istri karena bagaimana pun ini menyangkut soal Changmin, anak mereka. Tapi sebelum Yunho menelepon, sebuah panggilan masuk kedalam ponsel Yunho.

 _'My Lovely Boo'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 4 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin terbangun saat mendengar suara ponselnya berdering, dia menoleh ke meja nakas dan mengambilnya. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Kyuhyun.

" Yeobosseo?" Ucap Changmin masih dengan suara seraknya

" Hey, baru bangun kau?"

" Hum, aku mendengar ponselku berdering. Ada apa?"

" Tidak, hanya..."

" Merindukanku?"

" Ugh... Jangan terlalu percaya diri"

" Tapi benar kan?"

" Aish, ne"

" Hahahahaha..."

" Kapan kau pulang?"

Changmin mengusap matanya pelan dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia mengacak rambutnya dan menguap.

" Pulang kemana?"

" Maaf..." Lirih Kyuhyun " Aku disini Chwang, aku bersamamu"

" Iya aku tahu, setelah selesai dengan semua urusanku disini aku akan menemuimu"

" Cepat ne?"

" Hum"

" Ya sudah, kau mandilah. Aku akan bersiap pergi ke kampus"

" Naik mobil?"

" Ya, tentu saja. Dan kau dapat salam dari eomma, appa dan Taehyungie"

" Sampaikan salamku pada mereka semua"

" Hum, saranghae"

" Arasseo"

 **PIK**

Changmin mematikan sambungan teleponnya, dia menatap datar ponselnya. Setiap Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata saranghae dia masih menjawabnya dengan arasseo. Dia masih belum bisa mempercayakan seluruh hatinya untuk Kyuhyun.

Dia tidak salah bukan?

.

.

.

.

Saat turun ke ruang makan, Changmin disambut senyuman hangat haraboji, halmoni dan aunty-nya. Mereka memberikan kehangatan yang lama tidak Changmin dapatkan dari kedua orangtuanya, Changmin senang berada disini. Dia jadi berharap untuk bisa tinggal disini lebih lama.

" Jihye aunty..." Panggil Changmin

Mereka berdua tengah berada didalam sebuah mobil, Changmin berniat menemani aunty-nya seharian di kantornya. Adik dari appanya itu memang diberikan sebuah perusahaan untuk dikelola di Gwangju.

" Aku... Ingin tahu semuanya" Ucap Changmin

" Apa?" Tanya Jihye bingung

" Sejak kapan mereka seperti itu? Aku butuh tahu semua itu"

" Min..."

" Aku sudah cukup besar untuk tahu semua itu"

" Tapi..."

" Aku mohon aunty, biarkan aku mengetahui semuanya"

" Walaupun itu menyakitimu?"

" Ya"

" Min..."

Jihye membenarkan duduknya, dia menatap Changmin yang masih serius menyetir. Sebenarnya dia kasihan juga harus menyembunyikan ini semua tapi... Apa memang sudah waktunya bercerita?

Sesampainya di tempat kerja, Jihye meminta sekretarisnya untuk menunda semua pertemuan dengan kliennya hari ini, setelah masuk kedalam ruangannya, dia menguncinya dan meminta Changmin untuk duduk disofa yang ada disana.

" Kau... Appa dan eommamua sebenarnya..." Jihye memulai pembicaraannya

" Ya?"

" Tidak mendapatkan restu dari keluarga eommamu"

" Ne?"

" Keluarga Kim... Mereka menginginkan eommamu yang seorang namja itu menikahi seorang yeoja karena menurutnya namja memang dipasangkan untuk seorang yeoja. Mereka bahkan menganggap kelebihannya sebagai aib"

" Apa?"

" Eommamu bisa mengandung dan mereka merahasiakannya sampai eommamu mengetahuinya sendiri setelah bertemu dengan appamu. Mereka bertemu dan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri mereka,

Tapi mereka sadari mereka saling bergantung dan setahun setelah pertemuan mereka Yunho oppa menyatakan perasaannya dan eommamu menerimanya. Yunho oppa yang senang langsung mengenalkan Jaejoong oppa kemari, kami menerimanya dengan senang hati karena Jaejoong oppa adalah orang yang baik,

Tapi saat Jaejoong oppa mengenalkan Yunho oppa pada keluarga Kim mereka tidak diterima, bahkan menampar Yunho oppa. Menganggap apa yang dirasakan oleh keduanya adalah aib yang menjijikkan"

Jihye menerawang mengingat bagaimana suara sang oppa saat bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan keluarga Kim.

" Lalu?"

" Tak lama berselang yang kami tahu Jaejoong oppa mengalami kecelakaan dan dokter yang memeriksanya memberitahu bahwa eommamu memliki kelebihan yaitu bisa hamil tapi tidak bisa menghamili. Yunho oppa sangat senang dengan hasil pemeriksaan itu tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong oppa yang marah pada keluarga,

Keluarga Kim langsung ke rumah sakit saat mengetahui Jaejoong oppa kecelakaan tapi saat mereka datang Jaejoong oppa marah pada mereka karena menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang dirinya. Tapi bukannya minta maaf, keluarga Kim membawa seorang yeoja yang mereka sebut adalah tunangan Jaejoong oppa"

" Mwo? Kim halmoni dan haraboji melakukan hal itu? Tapi selama ini mereka baik padaku"

Jihye tersenyum mendengar ucapan Changmin, tidak bisa dia pungkiri keluarga Kim memang baik pada Changmin dan sangat perhatian padanya.

" Ya, Jaejoong oppa yang tidak terima kabur dari rumah menemui Yunho oppa dan satu ide terlintas begitu saja dari Jaejoong oppa. Dia ingin Yunho oppa membuatnya hamil dan tentu saja Yunho oppa menolak. Selain mereka masih pelajar, Yunho oppa ingin tetap mendapatkan restu dari kedua orangtua Jaejoong oppa,

Tapi... Entah sebabnya apa mereka putus dan setelahnya hari – hari berjalan dengan suram untuk keduanya hingga satu malam sebelum pertunangan Jaejoong oppa, namja itu kabur dari acara pertunangannya dan mereka..."

" Ya?"

" Membuatmu"

" Ne?"

" Mereka melakukannya dan Jaejoong oppa diusir oleh keluarganya setelah itu. Mereka berdua tinggal bersama keluarga kami di Seoul. Kau mungkin tidak tahu tapi kami semua tinggal di Seoul sampai kau lahir"

Changmin hanya mengangguk karena dia sendiri tidak tahu jika keluarga Jung dan Kim dulu ada di Seoul.

" Saat orangtua Jaejoong oppa tahu bahwa dia hamil, mereka murka. Marah... Bahkan kami membuat pernikahan mereka tanpa kedatangan mereka karena mereka bahkan tidak memberikan restu untuk orangtuamu Min. Kami mengawasi Jaejoong oppa agar tidak terluka dan stress karena perilaku keluarganya dan satu bulan dia melahirkanmu, Jaejoong oppa dan Yunho oppa membawa dirimu ke Chungnam,

Keluarga Kim akhirnya memang memutuskan untuk tinggal di Chungnam setelah Jaejoong oppa menikah. Awal kedatangan, mereka tidak mendapatkan respon yang bagus tapi Jaejoong oppa rutin membawamu ke Chungnam dan Kim harabojimu mulai merespon, setelahnya Kim halmoni pun ikut meresponmu"

Jihye menatap sendu wajah Changmin dan tangannya naik untuk mengusap puncak kepala Changmin dengan lembut.

" Kau yang membuat mereka menyukaimu dan entah sejak kapan mereka menyayangimu. Tapi mereka tetap membenci Yunho oppa sampai detik ini"

" Ke-kenapa?"

" Sepuluh tahun yang lalu... Jaejoong oppa keguguran, hal itu sungguh mengejutkan untuk Yunho oppa dan Jaejoong oppa karena mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong oppa tengah mengandung. Dan hal itu dijadikan senjata keluarga Kim untuk memisahkan Yunho oppa dari Jaejoong oppa. Mereka berkata bahwa semua itu karena kesalahannya yang tidak bisa menjaga Jaejoong oppa dengan baik hingga keguguran"

" Sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Eomma juga bekerja bukan?"

" Ya, dia bekerja dengan alasan bosan ada dirumah. Menjadi model dan desainer dipilih Jaejoong oppa karena pekerjaan adalah impiannya dan Yunho oppa menyetujuinya"

" Lalu setelah keguguran?"

" Jaejoong oppa tetap ada disamping Yunho oppa dan berkata ini bukan salahnya karena dia juga merasa bersalah karena bekerja terlalu keras. Mereka jadi sering bertengkar namun tidak akan lama. Sampai lima tahun yang lalu... Sebuah foto dikirim ke rumahmu Min"

" Foto apa?"

" Yunho oppa... Tidur dengan yeoja lain"

" Mwo?"

Mata Changmin membulat kaget, appanya tidur dengan orang lain? Astaga..

" Yunho oppa mengakuinya tapi dia melakukannya tapi dengan tidak sadar. Saat itu dia pergi ke klub setelah bertengkar dengan Jaejoong oppa dan semua itu terjadi"

" Keude... Siapa yang mengirimkannya?"

" Aunty juga tidak tahu, yang aunty tahu sejak saat itu hubungan keduanya memburuk ditambah lagi hasutan yang dilayangkan keluarga Kim untuk Yunho oppa. Sampai akhirnya cerai adalah jalan terakhir yang Yunho oppa lakukan agar Jaejoong oppa bahagia"

" Tapi mereka egois"

" Ya aunty tahu, tapi Yunho oppa beranggapan bahwa eommamu akan bahagia jika lepas darinya karena sejak lima tahun yang lalu eommamu sudah mengajukan surat cerai pada appamu tapi Yunho oppa begitu mencintai eommamu sehingga tidak mampu melepaskannya. Entah kenapa sekarang dia malah melepaskan eommamu Min"

" Aunty..."

" Kau adalah orang yang paling tidak mau disakiti oleh keduanya tapi jika terus bersama mereka akan tersakiti Min. mereka saling mencintai tapi dinding diantara mereka begitu tebal, yang aunty tahu keluarga Kim menyiapkan pesta pertunangan Jaejoong oppa dengan seorang yeoja"

" MWO?"

" Min ah... Mereka saling mencintai tapi aunty tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar mereka bersatu. Kau adalah satu – satunya yang bisa melakukan itu karena baik keluarga Jung dan Kim sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah kesayangan kami, satu – satunya harapan untuk menyatukan kedua orangtua itu. Kau sudah besar sekarang dan mengerti semua ini dengan baik bukan?"

" Ya..."

" Nasib keluargamu ada ditanganmu"

Jihye memegang kedua tangan Changmin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

" Kedua orangtuamu berpisah bukan atas keinginan mereka, mereka pergi agar menjauh dari masalah. Yunho oppa merasa kalau dia bertemu dengan Jaejoong oppa maka dia tidak akan sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya. Begitu juga yang aunty lihat pada eommau"

Changmin terdiam menatap Jihye, matanya terbuka setelah mendengar semua cerita kedua orangtuanya dari Jihye. Apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk keluarganya sekarang?

 **Drrttt...**

 **Drrttt...**

Ponsel Changmin berdering, dia merogoh kantong jeans yang dikenakannya dan melihat id si penelepon. Kyuhyun.

" Yeobosseo?" Ucap Changmin

" Bagaimana harimu Chwang?"

" Baik, aku sedang bersama Jihye aunty"

" Oh? Sampaikan salamku untuknya"

" Pasti"

" Chwang ah..."

" Ya?"

" Di kampus..."

" Kenapa?"

" Banyak pria berjas hitam menahan semua wartawan dan membubarkan wartawan itu"

" Ne?"

" Apa itu perbuatan appamu?"

" Sepertinya begitu"

Changmin tahu appanya pasti melakukan apapun untuknya walaupun Changmin masih menilai bahwa sang appa egois.

" Arasseo Kyu, nanti aku akan meneleponmu"

" Hum"

 **PIK**

" Kyunie?" Tanya Jihye

" Ya"

" Dia kembali kemari?"

" Ya"

Jihye mengangkat salah satu alisnya, meminta Changmin menjelaskan sesuatu dan akhirnya Changmin menceritakan tentang hubungannya dan Kyuhyun yang disambut gembira oleh Jihye, dia senang karena sang keponakan bisa mendapatkan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah dia berada di Gwangju dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi setalah merasakan kehangatan keluarga Jung selama dua hari itu, bermanja dengan halmoni dan harabojinya adalah hal paling menakjubkan yang pernah dia rasakan.

" Hati – hatilah" Ucap Jihye saat mereka di stasiun

Jihye mengantarkan Changmin sampai ke stasiun terdekat disana dan dia tahu tujuan Changmin selanjutnya, Chungnam.

" Terima kasih sudah mengantarku aunty"

" Aigo... Kesayangan aunty menggemaskan sekali sih" Jihye mencubit pipi Changmin hingga namja itu sebal

" Aunty~~"

" Arasseo arasseo, pergilah... Hati – hati ya?"

" Hum"

Changmin mendekeat untuk memeluk erat aunty kesayangannya itu.

" Aku menyayangi aunty"

" Aunty pun sangat menyayangimu Min"

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Changmin masuk kedalam kereta dan dengan segera menemukan tempat duduknya. Dia melambaikan tangan pada sang bibi yang masih menungguinya saat kereta mulai berjalan.

Dalam perjalanan Changmin merenung, banyak sudah yang dilalui kedua orangtuanya selama ini tanpa dia tahu. Jika mereka egois lalu sebutan apa yang pantas dia layangkan untuk keluarga Kim? Memisahkan kedua insan yang saling mencintai untuk harga diri mereka? Astaga...

 **Drrttt...**

Changmin tersentak saat ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat dua panggilan tidak terjawab. Eommanya.

 _'From : Eomma,_

 _Min? Kau belum mengangkat telepon eomma? Wae? Apa kau masih marah dan kecewa pada eomma? Paling tidak berikan kabarmu pada eomma agar eomma tidak kh_ _a_ _watir. Saranghae adeul'_

Changmin hanya menatap datar pesan itu, dia kemudian menghela nafasnya dan mengetikkan balassan pesan untuk sang eomma.

 _'To : Eomma,_

 _Aku baik – baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku'_

dan tidak lama sebuah panggilan masuk datang, kali ini dari appanya. Changmin ragu untuk mengangkatnya atau tidak tapi akhirnya dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" Changmin?" Suara rendah itu membuat mata Changmin berkaca – kaca entah karena apa. Mungkin dia sedang merindukan namja yang adalah appanya itu

" Hum"

" Kau sedang dimana? Kenapa tidak membalas pesan eommamu?"

" Sudah aku lakukan"

" Ah~ Begitu rupanya, kau... Sedang ada didalam kereta?"

" Ya"

" Kau pergi kemana?"

" Wisata"

" Begitu rupanya, appa sudah mengurus tempat kuliahmu"

" Ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih"

Setelahnya Changmin diam begitu juga dengan appanya, mungkin bingung ingin membicarakan apa lagi. Atau karena mereka merasa canggung.

" Hey..." Panggil sang appa

" Hum?"

" Maaf, kami menyusahkanmu ya?"

" Bukan masalah"

" Appa sangat menyayangimu"

" Kalau menyayangiku kenapa kalian egois?"

 **PIK**

Changmin mematikan panggilan dari sang appa dan memejamkan matanya, nyatanya dia tidak sanggup berbicara lama dengan appanya. Kenangan saatnya kecil langsung saja merasuk kedalam pikirannya. Tapi tentang appanya yang tidur dengan yeoja lain...

" Hah..."

Appanya memang bersalah dan Changmin kesal dengan semua itu tapi Changmin harus mencaritahu siapa yang mengirimkan foto itu kerumah mereka. Changmin akan mencaritahu semua masalah keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin berhenti disebuah gerbang tinggi nan kokoh didepannya, rumah keluarga Kim. Rumah keluarga sang eomma, dia menekan bel dan tidak lama seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sudah bekerja lama disana membukakan pintu, Shin ahjumma biasa Changmin memanggilnya setiap kemari.

" Changmin ah" Sapa sang ahjumma

" Annyeong ahjumma" Sapa Changmin dengan sopan

" Masuklah, haraboji, halmoni dan nona Yuri sedang berkumpul"

" Yuri ahjumma?"

Changmin mengenal siapa yeoja itu, dia adalah sepupu sang eomma yang orangnya baik. Jika bertemu akan membelikan apapun yang Changmin mau.

Changmin akhirnya masuk dan disambut sangat baik oleh halmoni dan harabojinya. Sebuah pelukan hangat mereka berikan pada Changmin dan meminta Changmin untuk duduk diantara mereka.

" Jadi kau sedang berlibur hum?" Tanya Kim halmoni

" Ne halmoni"

" Ini semua pasti berat untukmu ne?"

" Hum"

Changmin mengangguk karena tahu kemana arah pembicaraan sang halmoni.

" Hari ini halmoni akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, kau pergilah ke kamar tamu dan beristirahat. Jika sudah selesai, halmoni akan memanggilmu"

" Ne"

Changmin akhirnya berdiri dan beranjak dari sana setelah berpamitan dengan keluargnya itu tapi sebelum masuk kedalam kamar tamu yang ada dilantai dua, dia mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh keluarga Kim itu.

" Undang Jessica kemari, bilang ada Changmin disini" Ucap sang halmoni

" Tapi ahjumma..." Kali ini suara Yuri terdengar

" Wae? Undang saja dia kemari untuk mendekatkannya dengan Changmin"

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, siapa Jessica? Kenapa halmoninya berkata seperti itu? Memang siapa dia hingga harus bisa mendekatkan diri dengannya?

Namun kemudian Changmin mengerti bahwa kemungkinan besar Jessica yang dimaksud oleh sang halmoni adalah calon tunangan eommanya. Changmin berdecih, memang halmoninya tidak takut ya yeoja bernama Jessica itu tidak lebih cantik dari eommanya? Aigo...

Changmin akhirnya memasuki kamar tamu yang biasa dia tempati jika sedang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Kim. Menaruh tas ranselnya dengan asal dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur disana. Membuka ponselnya dan membalas pesan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang mengkhawatirkannya.

.

.

.

.

Saat jam makan malam datang, Changmin turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Dia mengeryitkan keningnya saat melihat sang halmoni yang tengah menghidangkan makan malam bersama dengan yeoja yang dia tidak tahu.

" Oh, kau sudah turun Min. kenalkan ini Jung Jessica" Ucap sang halmoni

" Annyeong Changmin sshi, aku Jung Jessica" Sapa yeoja berambut panjang itu

" Hum" Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

" Duduklah, kita makan. Hari ini Jessica datang dan memasakkan semua ini" Ucap halmoni dan Changmin hanya mengangguk kembali

Changmin duduk bersama keluarganya, malam ini cukup ramai walaupun tidak seramai jika dia berada di rumah keluarga Jung. Apa lagi jika dia sudah berdebat dengan Jihye aunty-nya dan memperebutkan lauk makan malam mereka.

" Bagaimana Changmin sshi?" Tanya Jessica

" Hum, lumayan tapi rasa masakan eommaku lebih enak" Jawab Changmin dengan datar

" Tentu saja, diakan sangat menyukai memasak Min" Jawab Kim haraboji

Tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka, selesai makan mereka berkumpul diruang keluarga dan sang halmoni mulai membuka suaranya.

" Min, Jessica ini..." Ucap Kim halmoni

" Ya?" Changmin menatap halmoni-nya

" Yang akan menjadi eommamu nanti"

" Eomma? Memang appaku akan menikah dengannya?" Tanya Changmin

" Tidak, tapi Jaejoong yang akan menikah dengannya" Jawab sang halmoni kemudian tersenyum

" Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki dua eomma nantinya?"

" Itu juga yang ingin kami bicarakan. Jika Jessica menjadi eommamu maka kau harus memanggil Jaejoongie dengan appa" Ucap Kim halmoni dengan lembut

" Halmoni, aku hanya memiliki satu appa dan satu eomma. Selamanya seperti itu" Ucap Changmin datar kemudian bangkit " Sudah malam dan aku ingin tidur, selamat malam"

Setelahnya Changmin pergi dari ruang tamu itu menuju kamarnya, membaringkan tubuhnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

 _'To : Kyunie_

 _Ternyata apa yang terjadi tidak sesederhana yang aku bayangkan'_

 _'From : Kyunie_

 _Wae? Kau kenapa?'_

 _'To : Kyunie_

 _Aku ingin menemuimu segera'_

 _'From :Kyunie_

 _Aku susul kau kesana saja ya?'_

 _' To : Kyunie_

 _Ani, tidak usah. Aku akan pulang segera paling lama dua hari lagi Kyu. Sudah malam, aku tidur ya'_

 _'From : Kyunie_

 _Ya, selamat malam Chwang ah, mimpi indah, saranghae'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Changmin sibuk didalam gudang yang letaknya terpisah dari rumah keluarga Kim. Dia mencari sesuatu yang diminta oleh ahjumma-nya disana. Sendirian diruang kecil namun banyak barang menempuk disana, sedangkan halmoni dan harabojinya sedang keluar dan ini sudah satu jam Changmin berada di gudang!

" Aish, kotor sekali disini. Ck..."

Changmin mengambil sebuah boks dari bawah rak dan membukanya, bukan ini yang dia cari. Ahjumma-nya itu benar – benar menyusahkan! Paling tidak harusnya dia membantu juga ke gudang!

" Mungkin boks yang ada disebelahnya? Ahjumma harus membelikanku makanan yang banyak setelah pekerjaan melelahkan ini"

Dengan kekuatannya dia menarik sebuah boks berwarna hitam dan menghela nafasnya setelah berhasil menarik keluar boks itu. Changmin membukanya, dia melihat sebuah amplop coklat.

" Mungkin amplop ini?"

Changmin mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya, merogoh kedalam amplop itu dan manarik keluar benda yang ukurannya sebesar kartu pos. Saat benda yang dia tarik itu keluar dari amplop, Changmin terdiam. Menatap benda itu dengan terkejut pada awalnya namun kemudian berubah menjadi pandangan datar.

 **CEKLEK**

Seseorang membuka pintu gudang dengan kasar dan Changmin bisa melihat keringat mengalir dari dahi orang itu.

" Changmin apa yang kau laku-"

" Apa ini?"

Changmin menatap datar orang yang tak lain adalah halmoni dan harabojinya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gudang dengan keringat membasahi wajah mereka, dibelakang mereka Yuri ahjumma menatap kearah Changmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan namun bisa Changmin lihat sebuah senyuman tipis terpantri pada bibirnya. Changmin menatap datar halmoni dan harabojinya, dia memperlihatkan apa yang sudah dia temukan.

" Jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari semua ini"

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

TBC euyyy...

Pendek ya? Sengaja... Chap depan panjang soalnya jadi Cho TBC in disitu kkkkkkk...

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **Hoshina. Imeta (iya, dilanjut kok), ismi mimi (udah ada jawabannya dichap ini ya), pororo023 (ga kok, bang mimin ga bakal benci mereka, kan dy mah sayangnya sama Cho #plakkk), ichimita1 (hwaiting!), dheaniyuu (flashback nya... hmmmm...), zhoeuniquee (iya nih, Cho juga kasian sama bebeb mimin kkkk), kimRyan2124 (pastinya gt), melani. S. Khadijah (nado hwaiting!), Sasayou (maacih udah baca ya... tunggu chap depan kkkk), Fansjj (emang cho mah sukanya gangguin yunjae sampe cere kkkk, hwaiting!), Sayuri Jung (liad chap dpn), Dolphin Jun (udah cere mereka T,T),**

 **uknowme2309 (blm an, soalnya cerita in dari arah pandangnya bebeb mimin, cere karena cho yang ketik lah hahahaha), bijin YJS (utang numpuk jangan dibungain yaakkk!), GaemGyu92 (udh kejawab dichap ini ya?), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (eiii~~yg boleh sayang"in bebeb mimin cuma Cho ckckck... yang boleh peluk bebeb juga cuma cho T,T hahahay), Sekaaaaaai (sipo~), ruixi1 (iya, egois tapi... gt deh kkkk), shim shia (friends nyusul ya, cho lagi cari ide supaya yunpa bisa modusin jaemma kkkkk), kuroneko87 (iya, ini dilanjut kok)**

 **.**

 **Para Guest, yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

 **Sekali lagi makasih ya #bow**

 **.**

Maaf juga kalo cho salah ketik nama atau malah ga ditulis #bow

.

Okeeee,

Cho jelasin 1 hal ya, pairing ff ini adalah ChangKyu, bebeb Changmin berperan **penting** di ff ini, sampe chap dpn kayaknya dia bakalnya mendominasi sama si bang Kyuhyun. Jadi jangan harap ada YunJae momen dulu...

Kkkkkkk...

Jaeeemmmaaaa, maaf keun menantumu yang satu ini yaaaa #plak

.

Jja, see u next chap?

Chuuuu~~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 9 Januari 2017**


	6. Chapter 5

**Warmth**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, BTS (maybe)

Genre : Drama, Slice of Life, Romance, hurt/Comfort, Yaoi

Rate : **T**

Alur suka - suka, typos, ga suka? Tutup aja, hehehe...

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Changmin sibuk didalam gudang yang letaknya terpisah dari rumah keluarga Kim. Dia mencari sesuatu yang diminta oleh ahjumma-nya disana. Sendirian diruang kecil namun banyak barang menempuk disana, sedangkan halmoni dan harabojinya sedang keluar dan ini sudah satu jam Changmin berada di gudang!

" Aish, kotor sekali disini. Ck..."

Changmin mengambil sebuah boks dari bawah rak dan membukanya, bukan ini yang dia cari. Ahjumma-nya itu benar – benar menyusahkan! Paling tidak harusnya dia membantu juga ke gudang!

" Mungkin boks yang ada disebelahnya? Ahjumma harus membelikanku makanan yang banyak setelah pekerjaan melelahkan ini"

Dengan kekuatannya dia menarik sebuah boks berwarna hitam dan menghela nafasnya setelah berhasil menarik keluar boks itu. Changmin membukanya, dia melihat sebuah amplop coklat.

" Mungkin amplop ini?"

Changmin mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya, merogoh kedalam amplop itu dan manarik keluar benda yang ukurannya sebesar kartu pos. Saat benda yang dia tarik itu keluar dari amplop, Changmin terdiam. Menatap benda itu dengan terkejut pada awalnya namun kemudian berubah menjadi pandangan datar.

CEKLEK

Seseorang membuka pintu gudang dengan kasar dan Changmin bisa melihat keringat mengalir dari dahi orang itu.

" Changmin apa yang kau laku-"

" Apa ini?"

Changmin menatap datar orang yang tak lain adalah halmoni dan harabojinya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gudang dengan keringat membasahi wajah mereka, dibelakang mereka Yuri ahjumma menatap kearah Changmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan namun bisa Changmin lihat sebuah senyuman tipis terpantri pada bibirnya. Changmin menatap datar halmoni dan harabojinya, dia memperlihatkan apa yang sudah dia temukan.

" Jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari semua ini"

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 5 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Sekarang jelaskan semua ini" Ucap Changmin dengan datar

Dia menaruh foto – foto yang dia temukan dari dalam gudang ke atas meja dan menatap tajam halmoni dan harabojinya.

" Changmin, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" Ucap Kim halmoni

" Memang apa yang aku pikirkan?" Tanya Changmin

" Halmoni juga tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkan foto itu kemari, benar!"

Changmin menatap tajam kedua orang yang ada di depannya kemudian matanya beralih foto yang atas neja. Foto dimana sang appa tengah memeluk seorang yeoja tidak berpakaian dari berbagai sudut. Astaga... Dia bisa gila memikirkan ini semua.

Changmin kemudian menoleh ke arah ahjumma yang menatapnya datar, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan namun tidak jadi.

" Lebih baik kau beristirahat Changmin ah. Halmoni akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam nanti"

Karena Changmin lelah dan memang membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua namun sebelum masuk kedalam kamar dia bisa mendengar perdebatan dari lantai bawah.

" Kau gila? Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh Changmin ke gudang?"

Suara itu adalah suara halmoninya.

" Aku butuh bantuannya selagi aku sibuk di dapur" Ucap Yuri

" Tapi kau bisa menyuruh orang lain bukan? Lihat karena kelakuanmu Changmin menemukan foto itu!"

" Kenapa ahjumma tidak membuangnya saja dulu atau membakarnya. Apa karena terlalu banyak foto hingga kalian lupa menghilangkan jejaknya?"

" Jangan bicara sembarangan Yuri ah"

" Terserah"

Changmin masuk ke dalam kamar setelahnya, dia mengira bahwa ahjumma itu dekat dengan halmoni dan harabojinya tapi mereka terdengar tidak sependapat. Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

Saat makan malam telah siap, Yuri masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin untuk membangunkan namja itu. Dia bisa melihat wajah polos Changmin yang sangat tenang dengan mata tertutup, sungguh menenangkan. Yuri duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan mengelus penuh sayang pada helaian rambut Changmin.

" Jika mereka semua tidak egois maka kau akan bahagia bersama kedua orangtuamu Min, maaf ya"

Yuri tersenyum setelahnya, dia membangunkan Changmin dengan mencubit gemas pipi Changmin hingga namja mengerang kesakitan dan membuka matanya.

" Waktunya makan malam Min" Ucap Yuri dengan lembut

" Ahjumma..."

" Sana cuci mukamu dan turun ke bawah ya"

Yuri hendak pergi namun Changmin menahan pergelangan tangannya hingga dia kembali menatap Changmin dengan bingung.

" Ahjumma, soal tadi siang... Apa... Ahjumma sengaja menyuruhku untuk pergi ke gudang?" Tanya Changmin

" Menurutmu?"

" Apa maksud ahjumma dengan semua itu?"

Yuri duduk kembali dan mengelus wajah Changmin penuh kasih sayang.

" Keegoisan mereka membuatmu tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya bukan? Jangan benci mereka Min... Kau harus mencaritahu semuanya"

" Ahjumma..."

" Ahjumma hanya memberikan sedikit jalan dan akan membiarkan otak pintarmu itu berpikir dan mencaritahu"

" Kenapa?"

" Berpikirnya nanti saja setelah makan, ayo turun ada tamu istimewa juga untukmu"

" Siapa? Jangan bilang si Jessica?"

" Yah... Salah satunya dia tapi ada yang lain"

" Siapa?"

" Turun dan lihatlah sendiri"

Usai mengatakan hal itu Yuri keluar dari kamar Changmin membiarkan namja itu membersihkan dirinya dan turun ke bawah menuju ruang makan. Dia bisa melihat keluarga Kim sudah berkumpul, dengan tambahan dua orang yaitu Jessica dan satu namja yang duduk membelakanginya tapi Changmin terlalu familiar dengan punggung itu.

" Changmin, duduklah" Ucap Yuri

 **SREETT**

Namja yang duduk membelakanginya itu berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatapnya dengan mata berkaca – kaca dan berlari untuk memeluk Changmin.

" Minnie ah..."

Suara lembut itu hampir meruntuhkan dinding yang sudah Changmin buat namun dia harus bertahan dan membalas suara lembut itu dengan suara datarnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dan kalimat kaku itu membuat sang namja melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bingung pada Changmin.

" Eomma..."

Ya,

Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, eomma dari Changmin yang terbang langsung dari Paris ke Chungnam setelah eommanya memberitahu bahwa Changmin ada disana. Tentu saja Jaejoong kaget dan segera pergi ke Chungnam.

" Aku lapar"

Changmin melepaskan pelukan eommanya dan duduk disamping Yuri, berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Changmin makan dengan tenang, tidak mau terganggu dengan pembicaraan yang menurutnya tidak penting yang sedang berlangsung di ruang makan ini.

Lagipula Changmin terlalu menikmati masakan yang ada di depannya, sebenarnya dia sangat merindukan masakan ini, masakan eommanya. Jam berapa dia datang hingga bisa memasak makanan kesukaannya?

Changmin bisa melihat raut wajah lelah eommanya namun tetap tersenyum saat sang haraboji atau sang salmoni bertanya padanya. Sungguh... Eommanya adalah namja yang baik.

" Jadi, kami berencana bertemu dengan keluarga Jessica minggu depan, bagaimana Jessica?" Tanya Kim halmoni

Jaejoong terdiam dan menaruh sendoknya di atas meja makan, menatap eommanya dengan pandagan yang sulit diartikan.

" Bisa kita tidak membicarakannya sekarang eomma?" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kenapa? Toh Changmin juga sudah tahu tentang rencana ini, benarkan Changmin?"

" Aku selesai"

Tanpa ucapan apapun lagi Changmin berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan, Jaejoong yang melihat kepergian Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap sang eomma.

" Tidak bisakah eomma membahasnya nanti setelah anakku menyelesaikan makannya?" Tanya Jaejoong sinis

" Sekarang atau nanti bukankah sama saja?"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan berdiri, dia meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja walaupun sang eimma memanggil – manggil dirinya.

Fokus Jaejoong tentu saja pada sang anak, dia naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar yang selalu ditempati Changmin jika berkunjung kemari kemudian mengetuk pintunya.

" Changmin ah..."

Namun setelah beberapa kali memanggil sang anak, Jaejoong tidak mendengar jawaban hingga dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Jaejoong masuk dan bisa melihat Changmin berbaring di atas tempat tidur dibalik selimut.

Jaejoong mendekat dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Changmin, mengusap rambut sang anak dan tersenyum karena tahu kebiasaan sang anak.

" Eomma tahu kau belum tidur apa lagi dengan perut masih lapar" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut masih dengan tangannya mengelus helaian rambut Changmin

Perlahan mata Changmin terbuka, eommanya memang tahu kebiasaannya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

" Kita makan ya?"

" Keluarlah, aku tidak ingin..." Changmin menghentikan ucapannya, menimbang – nimbang apakah cia boleh mengucapkannya atau tidak tapi... " Aku tidak ingin kau ada disini"

Jantung Jaejoong berdenyut sakit mendengarnya, sang anak tidak memanggilnya dengan eomma tadi dan Jaejoong merasa pantas menerimanya.

" Ayo makan dulu hum?" Ucap Jaejoong, kini dengan suara lirihnya dan matanya mulai berkaca – kaca

"..."

" Kali ini... Biarkan eom-eomma..."

" Aish"

Changmin bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak berdiri, walaupun dia kesal dan marah kelemahan terbesarnya adalah air mata sang eomma. Dan tadi dia sudah melihat mata berkaca – kaca sang eomma, dia tidak akan sanggup melihatnya jadi lebih baik dia berdiri.

" Cepat, tapi aku tidak mau makan satu meja dengan yeoja bernama Jessica itu"

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menoleh dan berdiri, masalah Jessica akan dia urus nanti yang penting adalah anaknya dulu. Dia mengusap matanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Ne, ayo"

Changmin berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar kamar dan Jaejoong menuyusulnya, dia turun ke bawah. Tanpa pamit atau bahkan menoleh Changmin pergi dari ruang keluarga dimana keluarga besar Kim menatapnya bingung.

" Mau kemana Joongie ah?" Tanya Mr. Kim

" Aku pergi makan dengan Changmin" Jawab Jaejoong

" Lalu Jessica?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum miring sebelum berlari keluar rumah mengejar sang anak yang ternyata berdiri disamping mobil sport berwarna merah kesayangannya.

" Aku akan mengemudi" Ucap Changmin datar

" Ne" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

Baik Changmin maupun Jaejoong diam saja dalam perjalan menuju restoran yang Jaejoong inginkan dan Changmin tahu restoran itu. Restoran yang menjadi salah satu kenangan indah saat dia kecil dulu, saat dia, sang eomma dan sang appa berkunjung disana dan memakan makanan disana sampai puas.

Mobil merah itu berhenti dan Jaejoong segera turun untuk menuju restoran yang bentuknya belum berubah itu. Saat masuk ke dalam restoran tentu saja Jaejoong disapa oleh sang pemilik karena dia mengenal baik Jaejoong dan mereka pun memesan menu special disana.

Meja untuk empat orang itu penuh dengan makanan padahal mereka hanya datang berdua, sang pemilik restoran tahu walaupun Changmin sangat jarang datang ke restorannya tapi dia ingat nafsu makan Changmin yang sangat besar.

Meja itu penuh dengan daging siap dibakar, gimbab, bibimbab, japchae, kimchi, bahkan tteok. Changmin menatap makanan di depannya dalam diam. Dia ingat sang appa membakar dagingnya dan dia lah yang menikmati hasil bakaran sang appa bersama eommanya.

Changmin tersenyum, kenapa kenangan manis itu tidak mau hilang dari dalam otaknya ya? Kenapa semua terjadi seperti ini?

" Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin

" Tidak" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya

" Makanlah"

" Ya"

Changmin memulai acara makannya dengan memakan gimbab terlebih dahulu sementara sang eomma membakar daging karena dia ingin Changmin merasakan daging bakarannya. Sesekali Changmin memakan kimchi dan tteok diselingi dengan sesendok bibimbab, aigo...

Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Jaejoong tersenyum lebar karena anaknya benar – benar menggemaskan walaupun dia sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Tidak lama kemudian Jaejoong mengangkat daging yang sudah matang dan menaruhnya di atas piring Changmin.

" Makanlah" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Hum, kau juga..."

" Min, bisa tidak malam ini kau memanggilku eomma, please?"

Changmin mengangguk setuju saat melihat wajah memelas eommanya dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum sangat lebar. Jajeoong mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil foto Changmin yang sedang makan dengan lahap diam – diam hingga akhirnya Changmin tahu dan menatap tajam eommanya.

" Sedang apa?" Tanya Changmin

" Ng... Mengambil fotomu" Jawab Jaejoong sembari memperlihatkan gambar yang sudah dia ambil

" Untuk apa?"

" Dokumen pribadi saja, memang tidak boleh?" Jawab Jaejoong sedikit ketus. Memang tidak boleh mengambil foto anak sendiri?

Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya begitu juga Jaejoong yang memakan bibimbab yang sama dengan Changmin karena mereka hanya memesan menu itu masing – masing satu porsi.

Jaejoong senang saja karena bisa berbagi dengan anaknya, apa lagi dia sudah sangat lama tidak bercengkrama dengan anaknya.

" Eh?"

Jaejoong tersentak dengan pemikirannya barusan, dia jadi berpikir kapan terakhir kali dia menghabiskan waktu untuk makan diluar seperti malam ini dengan Changmin? Sekitar... Enam – tujuh tahun yang lalu? Astaga... Kemana saja dia tujuh tahun ini?

Perlahan matanya menatap sang anak yang tubuh tinggi dan kurus itu, bahkan Jaejoong bisa merasakan aura kedewasaan Changmin walaupun namja itu masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Kenapa dia seperti ini? Kenapa dia memberikan kenangan buruk pada anaknya?

Kenapa?

Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padanya? Pada keluarga kecilnya?

" Kenapa?"

 **TES**

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dengan suara datar itu dia segera menghapus air matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya tapi Changmin melihat itu semua, melihat bagaimana eommanya meneteskan air mata sembari menatapnya.

Changmin tidak tahu bahwa rasanya sakit juga melihat sang eomma mengeluarkan air matanya. Tapi tangannya tidak bisa terulur untuk menghapus air mata sang eomma. Dia hanya diam memperhatikan sang eomma tanpa melakukan apapun. Jika eommanya sakit, dia pun sama. Dadanya bahkan sesak sejak lima tahun yang lalu dan hanya menanggung semua kesedihannya sendirian.

" Makanlah, kau... Kurus" Ucap Changmin kemudian mengambil sepotong daging dan memberikannya pada sang eomma

" Terima kasih"

Mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka namun kali ini tidak kaku seperti awal, Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengajak Changmin mengobrol ataupun bertanya tentang kuliahnya dan Changmin menjawab seadaa tanpa menyadari sang pemilik restoran mengabil foto mereka dan mengirimkannya pada appa dari Changmin yang kontaknya masih dia simpan.

" Apa itu? Ramai sekali, kita ke sana ya?" Ucap Jaejoong saat melihat orang – orang berkumpul

" Paling pasar malam" Jawab Changmin dengan nada tidak tertarik

" Ayo kita kesana"

" Aku lelah"

" Tidak mau makanan penutup memang?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, bisa dipastikan bahwa anaknya tidak akan sanggup melepaskan makanan penutup karena biasanya Changmin memang harus memakan makanan penutup sebelum menyelesaikan ritual makannya.

" Ya sudah, jangan lama - lama"

Changmin bisa melihat binar mata sang eomma sebelum meninggalkannya menuju pasar malam yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Entah kenapa Changmin melihat eommanya berbeda malam ini, kenapa begitu lembut dan perhatian padanya.

Tidak,

Eommanya memang perhatian namun tidak seperti ini. Biasanya sang eomma akan mencurahkan perhatiannya hanya lewat pesan atau telepon untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

" Kenapa melamun? Ayooo~"

Bahkan eommanya memakai nada rengekan, aigoo..

 **GREP**

" Lama"

Changmin hanya memandang datar tangannya yang tarik menuju keramaian malam itu, tapi hati kecil Changmin merasa bahagia karena perlakuan eommanya. Sudah lama dia tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan eommanya karena sang eomma selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

" Waaa~ Gulali!"

Changmin hanya pasrah ketika sang eomma menariknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menikmati jajanan pinggir jalan bersama dan akhirnya Changmin tertawa. Iya, tertawa bersama eommanya saat mereka menikmati es krim rasa strawberry bersama.

Mengambil beberapa foto bersama dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang setelah jam menunjukkan waktu tengah malam.

.

.

.

.

Changmin baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakai piyama saat sang eomma masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan dengan seenaknya tidur di atas tempat tidurnya.

" Eomma tidur disini ya" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tidak, kembali ke kamar eomma" Changmin menolaknya dengan tegas

" Tidak, eomma mau tidur bersamamu"

" Aku ti-"

" Cepat kemari"

Jaejoong menarik piyama Changmin hingga namja itu berbaring disampingnya, mereka akhirnya tidur berdampingan menatap langit – langit kamar Changmin.

" Kau dan Kyunie... Kalian berpacaran ya?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kenapa?"

" Eomma tahu kau menyukainya sejak kalian kecil tapi Kyunie memiliki pacar saat kuliah di luar bukan?"

" Ya, tapi sudah memutuskannya dan kembali untuk mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku"

" Dan kau balas ucapannya?"

" Belum"

" Kenapa?"

" Aku taku kehilangan dia suatu hari nanti, kalian... Memberikanku sebuah ketakutan tersendiri untuk memulai sebuah hubungan"

Jaejoong diam, ucapan Changmin sediktnya mengenai hati bagian dalamnya. Karena mereka berdualah Changmin seperti ini.

" Boleh aku tahu kenapa kalian berpisah?"

Pertanyaan Changmin tentu membuat Jaejoong tersentak, dia menoleh tapi kemudian tersenyum pada Changmin.

" Aku sudah cukup umur untuk mengetahui semuanya bukan?" Lirih Changmin

" Ya, kau sudah besar sekarang"

" Kau masih mencintai namja itu kan?"

Changmin membuat tubuhnya menghadap sang eomma, dia bisa melihat mata Jaejoong berkaca – kaca. Changmin dengan berani menggenggam tangan sang eomma dan mengelusnya pelan.

" Minnie..."

" Saat di pasar malam tadi kau bahkan memanggil namanya, apa kau tadi menganggap sedang pergi bersamanya?"

 **TES**

 **TES**

 **TES**

Air mata yang ditahan sejak tadi oleh Jaejoong akhirnya tumpah, dengan lembut Changmin mendekat dan mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong, dia tidak suka melihat eommanya menangis, sungguh... Dan kemudian Changmin bisa mendengar sang eomma menangis sesenggukkan dalam pelukannya.

" Kenapa kalian menyerah?"

" Mian Min, mianhae..."

" Aku terluka karena kalian tahu?"

" Mian... Hiks..."

" Tidurlah eo... Eomma..."

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau sungguh mirip dengan appamu, kau selalu meemperlakukan orang dengan lembut. Itu semua adalah sifat appamu, saat jalan – jalan tadi eomma bahkan sempat merasa bahwa eomma tengah kencan dengan appamu"

Bukannya tidur, Jaejoong yang sudah tidak menangis malah bercerita tentang sang mantan suami. Changmin hanya mendengarkannya saja sembari mengelus punggung sang eomma.

" Bahkan dia akan selalu mengelus punggung eomma saat eomma memeluknya karena dia tahu gerakan itu bisa membuat eomma tenang dan nyaman"

" ..."

" Tapi rasa nyaman dan tenang itu tidak eomma dapatkan lagi sejak..." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya karena dia merasa Changmin belum berhak tahu apa yang terjadi

" Appa tidur dengan yeoja lain?"

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap kaget kearah Changmin, bagaimana bisa Changmin tahu hal ini?

" Aunty memberitahuku juga Yuri ahjumma" Lanjut Changmin

" Tapi-"

" Sudahlah eomma, itu sudah lama terjadi. Aku juga tahu bahwa eomma keguguran karena kelelahan dan mereka menyalahkan appa"

" Min"

Jaejoong beringsut memeluk anaknya kembali, memejamkan matanya karena saat Changmin mengucapkan hal itu dia kembali teringat saat dia menangis penuh kesedihan karena kehilangan bayinya.

" Satu pertanyaanku eomma"

" ..."

" Kau masih mencintainya?"

" Min... Eomma..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin membuka matanya saat jam alarm dalam kamarnya berbunyi, dia meraih jam itu dan mematikan alarm-nya karena tidak ingin membuat sang eomma terbangun. Pukul empat pagi dan dia bahkan baru tidur dua jam.

Changmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan pelan karena sang eomma masih memeluknya. Dia pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri, dia akan meninggalkan Chungnam pagi ini tanpa ada yang tahu.

Setelah dia beres dan memasukkan barangnya ke dalam tas ransel, Changmin mengelus puncak kepala sang eomma. Jawaban eommanya tadi malam membuat dia mengambil keputusan yang sangat berat. Kenapa juga harus seperti ini?

" Aku... Menyayangimu eomma"

 **CUP**

Changmin pergi dari kamar setelah meninggalkan sebuah kecupan lembut pada kepala sang eomma. Saat dirinya sampai dipintu depan, Yuri ahjumma menyambutnya. Yeoja itu menginap di rumah keluarga Kim malam ini.

" Sudah mau pergi Min?" Tanya Yuri dengan nada lembut

" Hum"

" Bawa ini"

Yuri menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat pada Changmin, namja tinggi itu mengambil amplop itu dan melihat isinya.

" Kenapa ahjumma memberikan ini?" Tanya Changmin bingung, itu adalah foto – foto appanya yang tidur dengan yeoja lain

" Ahjumma masukkan semua foto yang ada di dalam gudang disana"

" Untuk apa?"

" Kau kan pintar, cari tahu sendiri saja"

" Ahjumma..."

" Sudah sana berangkat, kau naik kereta pertama bukan?"

" Ya"

" Ahjumma sudah memesankan sebuah taksi untukmu"

" Terima kasih"

" Kemari dan peluk ahjumma-mu ini" Yuri merentangankan tangannya

Changmin mendekat sembari memegang amplop coklat yang menurutnya tidak berguna itu, dia memeluk sang ahjumma sebentar kemudian Yuri mengantarkan Changmin menuju taksi yang ada di luar rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini tidak begitu ramai di stasiun, Changmin memasuki kereta dan langsung mencari tempat duduknya. Dia membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan amplop coklat yang diberikan oleh ahjumma-nya tadi. Rasa kesal itu menyeruak saat melihatnya sampai Changmin melihat sebuah tong sampah dekatnya duduk. Ingin membuangnya tapi ingat dengan kata – kata sang ahjumma, apa yang dia bisa temukan dari foto – foto ini?

" Oh ya, ponsel! Aku tidak menyalakannya sejak semalam"

Dengan segera Changmin mengambil ponsel dari dalam ranselnya dan menghidupkan ponsel itu. Menunggu beberapa saat sampai ponselnya hidup dan dia bisa melihat pesan dari Kyuhyun yang bertubi – tubi masuk. Changmin terkekeh, bisa dia bayangkan bagaimana Kyuhyun sekarang, astaga...

 **Drrttt... Drrttt...**

Belum sempat Changmin membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun lebih lanjut, ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan nama Kyuhyun. Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum kecil, haruskah dia mengangkat panggilan itu?

 **PIK**

" Yeo-"

" Ya tiang! Ada apa dengan ponselmu eoh? Kenapa baru aktif! Tidak tahukah dirimu aku mencarimu dan bahkan tidak tidur karena menunggu jawaban darimu? Dimana kau? Eoh!"

Aish...

Changmin bahkan harus menjauhkan ponsel pintarnya dari telinga saat suara tinggi Kyuhyun menyapa gendang telinganya.

" Ya! Jawab!" Bentak Kyuhyun

" Aish, aku baik – baik saja Kyu"

" Oh! Bagus, kau bersenang – senang sedangkan aku menunggu jawabanmu, membuatku khawatir dan menangis semalaman hanya karena menunggumu! Bagus sekali kau Jung Changmin!"

" Hey, aku tidak seperti itu"

" Kau melakukannya!"

" Tunggu, kau bilang apa tadi? Menangis karena menungguku?"

" Ti-tidak!"

" Ya Kyu, kau mengatakannya tadi. Aigo..."

" Be-berisik kau Chwang! Katakan sekarang kau ada dimana?"

" Di kereta"

" Kau mau kemana lagi?"

" Menurutmu?"

" Kembalilah kemari, aku... Ugh... Aku sangat merindukanmu Chwang"

Changmin terkekeh, dia bisa bayangkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan memerah saat ini. Astaga... Pasti sangat menggemaskan!

" Aku dalam perjalanan ke Seoul"

" Ne? Sepagi ini?"

" Ya, kereta pertama"

" Aku akan menjemputmu"

" Hum"

" Lalu Chwang... Kau sudah melihat berita?"

" Apa lagi?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya

" Apa kau bersama eommamu semalaman?"

" Kau... Tau darimana?"

" Eommamu terkenal Chwang, dan kau ada dalam berita di internet semalam. Kau dan eommamu menghabiskan malam bersama"

" Tunggu, kau mengatakannya seakan kami sepasang kekasih saja"

" Itu dalam arti kata lain Chwang, di berita tertulis kau bersama eommamu menghabiskan malam di Chungnam dengan berjalan – jalan bersama"

" Oh... Ya, tadi malam ada eomma"

" Mau cerita?"

" Aku akan bercerita saat kita bertemu nanti Kyu. Aku juga merindukanmu"

"..."

" Sedang blushing eoh?" Goda Changmin

" Y-ya!"

" Hahahahaha, temui aku di stasiun Kyu"

" Arasseo, saranghae"

" Aku tahu"

 **PIK**

Usai mematikan sambungannya Changmin kembali menatap pemandangan yang ada di luar kereta. Semoga setelah ini semua akan baik – baik saja.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi kalian bersama tadi malam?"

Gumaman itu terdengar lirih dan sirat akan rasa kecewa, namja bermata musang itu tengah membaca berita di internet tentang anak dan mantan istrinya. Dia juga mendapatkan sebuah foto dari pemilik restoran di Chungnam yang dia kenal.

Yunho, namja itu tersenyum sedih melihat betapa bahagianya Changmin dan Jaejoong di sebuah pasar malam. Dia tidur cepat tadi malam dikarenakan kepalanya terasa sakit dan berat lalu pagi ini asistennya memberikan sebuah berita yang membuatnya sedikit kecewa, kecewa melihat kedua orang yang dicintainya tertawa bahagia tanpa dirinya, apa ini yang harus dia dapatkan karena mencintai seorang Kim Jaejoong?

" Tuan..."

" Berapa lama lagi kita ada disini?" Tanya Yunho

" Tiga hari lagi kita bisa pulang ke Korea tuan" Jawab sang asisten

" Arasseo"

Yunho tidak terlalu betah berada di negara lain sebenarnya tapi karena tuntutan pekerjaan dia harus seperti ini. Hah... Oh, dan dia menerima kabar bahwa Changmin pun pergi ke Gwangju beberapa hari yang lalu.

" Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan Min?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharian itu Kyuhyun menempel pada Changmin kemanapun namja itu pergi, hari ini mereka tidak pergi kuliah karena kesiangan. Bukan masalah bagi keduanya karena mereka pintar bukan?

Changmin menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun di apartemennya dan saat ini Kyuhyun tengah memegang amplop yang berisikan foto Yunho dengan yeoja lain dan keningnya berkerut bingung.

" Sebenarnya kenapa ahjummamu memberikan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari melihat amplop yang diberikan oleh ahjumma Changmin

" Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Changmin

" Hmmm..."

" Kyu" Panggil Changmin

" Ya?" Kyuhyun langsung menatap Changmin

" Biarkan aku memelukmu, kemarilah"

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah parah namun dia menuruti perintah Changmin, dia duduk di atas pangkuan Changmin dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Changmin, menghirup wangi sabun Changmin yang segar karena namja itu baru saja mandi.

" Kenapa jadi kau yang memelukku?" Goda Changmin

" Aish, memang kau saja yang boleh memelukku? Aku juga mau memelukmu tahu" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Changmin

Changmin tersenyum kemudian memeluk erat Kyuhyun, mengecup kepala Kyuhyun berulang kali dan mencium pipi gembul Kyuhyun.

" Kau tahu Chwang?" Gumam Kyuhyun

" Hmm?"

" Aku sempat cemburu melihat fotomu tadi malam karena aku kira kau selingkuh tapi ternyata dia eommamu"

" Aku tidak akan seperti itu Kyu"

" Bagus kalau begitu" Gumam Kyuhyun dan mereka berhenti bicara karena Changmin mencium Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hatinya

.

.

.

.

.

" Hey, lama tidak berjumpa Min!" Sapa Seungri saat Changmin memasuki ruang klub, besoknya dia sudah mulai masuk kuliah

" Seminggu hyung, bagaimana klub?"

" Baik, kau bagaimana? Lihat berita kemarin malam tentang kau dan eommamu?"

" Ya"

" Aku senang kau masih bisa tertawa bersamanya Min"

" Hum? Terima kasih"

" Aigo... Siwon kemana ya? Kenapa belum mulai juga _briefing_ -nya? Aku tidak bisa lama disini"

" Kenapa?"

" Karwayan _part time_ di tempatku bekerja berhenti dan aku harus menggantikannya sampai bosku menemukan penggantinya"

" Eh?"

" Kenapa dengan tampangmu itu eoh?"

" _Part time_ ya?"

Changmin tersenyum yang menurut Seungri mengerikan.

" Kau tidak sedang berpikir aneh – aneh kan Min?" Ucap Seungri

" Hyung ah"

Seketika Seungri merinding mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu oleh Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin tersenyum puas saat melihat tubuhnya sangat pas memakai kemeja hitam dan celana jeans dengan warna senada, dia memakai apron berwarna coklat muda juga terlihat menempel dengan pas pada tubuhnya.

Setelah bertengkar hebat dengan Kyuhyun tentang kerja _part time_ akhirnya Changmin melakukan pekerjaan pertamanya, kerja _part time_ disebuah kafe yang cukup ramai pengunjung karena dekat dengan kampus dan pusat perbelanjaan.

" Min, sudah siap?"

Seungri masuk kedalam ruang ganti dengan wajah sedikit lebam karena Kyuhyun yang kesal memukulnya tepat dipipi. Changmin langsung minta maaf dan Seungri hanya bisa memakluminya.

" Ne hyung"

" Kajja, aku kenalkan kau dengan yang lain dan menejelaskan tugasmu"

" Ne"

Changmin tidak tahu rasanya menyenangkan untuk bekerja part time tapi juga melelahkan karena dia harus membagi waktu untuk kuliah dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Pandangannya pada Seungri juga sedikit berbeda karena dia merasa kagum dengan namja itu yang masih bisa membagi waktu dengan semua kegiatannya.

Terhitung sudah seminggu dia bekerja sebagai kasir dan pengantar pesanan di kafe ini dan hari ini Kyuhyun mulai mau berbicara padanya. Kyuhyun marah padanya karena Kyuhyun tidak mau Changmin kelelahan tapi Changmin yang keras kepala meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa dia akan baik – baik saja.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah dan membiarkan Changmin bekerja karena Changmin bilang dari mana dia akan mendapatkan uang nantinya jika dia tidak bekerja, dia kan sudah tidak mau menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung lagi. Bagaimana dia bisa membayar uang kuliahnya jika tidak bekerja? Astaga...

Kyuhyun sedih mendengarnya karena bagaimanapun Changmin masih amat disayangi oleh kedua halmoni dan harabojinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Changmin terlatih untuk menjadi mandiri diusianya yang terbilang sangat muda jadi dia membiarkan saja Changmin pert time asal tidak kelelahan dan tidak mengganggu jadwal kuliahnya.

" Waahh... Bogum ah... Sepertinya yeoja itu tertarik padamu" Goda Changmin

" Aish, hentikan itu hyung, jangan menggodaku!" Pekik namja bernama Bogum itu

" Hahahahaha"

" Kau ini, mengganggu dongsaengmu saja" Seungri datang untuk memukul belakang kepala Changmin karena gemas pada Changmin yang ternyata jahil

" Habis wajahnya lucu, masa setiap yeoja mendekat wajahnya memerah hahahaha"

" Aish"

" Salahmu Bogum ah... Kau benar – benar phobia pada yeoja ya"

" Hyung~~ Kenapa kau malah ikut menggodaku sih!"

" Hahahahaha"

 **TRIINGG~~~**

Pintu kafe terbuka, Changmin masih terkekeh melihat Bogum yang wajahnya memerah sedangkan Seungri menatap pintu kafe dalam diam. Terlalu terpaku pada orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe.

" Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Changmin pada orang yang datang, dia menundukkan kepalanya

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jung Changmin?"

 **DEGH**

Changmin tersentak dan langsung menatap orang yang tadi bertanya, dia terlalu kenal dengan suara ini. Suara appanya.

" …."

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

Iya, TBC... Pas beud kan Cho motongnya? Hahahahahaha...

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **ismi mimi (bingung kan? Cho juga bingung sama ff ini wkwkwkwk), ruixi1 (udah yaa), zee zee (iye, emang mereka peduli apa? Kkkk~), SukaJae (no fast update.. lg slow... Gpp kok), kim rose (noo~), hyunnie02 (udah balik kok, tinggal org tuanya aja kkk), dee (wattpad update abis ffn update karena yang utama adalah di ffn dulu ^^), Jjfans (ho oh), kjongsoo1214 (jitak aja kkk), shanzec (ho oh, cho juga ngerasa aneh sama itu keluarga), uknowme2309 (beuh... nyentuh dimane? Cho ga pernah pegang" qm lho ya hahahaha. Cup cup cup Cho tunggu nangis banyaknya yaa),**

 **melani. s. khadijah (Cho juga kangen updateeee... kkk~), shim shia (potongannya sesuau banget kan ya #smirk), ParkRinHyun-Uchiha (udeeehhh, manggilnya aja udah bebeb bukan abang lagi hahahaha #AbaikanJombloIni), yuw, lempar bom bareng Cho), TwinBerry (iya, bebeb Cho selalu teraniyaya di ff Cho, jahat kamu cho!), kimRyan2124 (si kim family emang egois T^T), jungmaakim (sabar ya... Yunpa emang gitu orangnya... kkkk), Gaemgyu92 (doa in aja ya supaya mereka bisa balik? Hahahaha)**

 **.**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav, para Guest, Sider**

 **.**

 **Maaciihhhhh #bow**

 **.**

Yang mau kasih ide boleh... Silahkan, Cho pertimbangkan idenya kalo cocok sama genre yang Cho usung yaa! Hahahahaha

.

.

.

See u next chap?

Chuuu~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 13 Maret 2017**


	7. Chapter 6

**Warmth**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, BTS (maybe)

Genre : Drama, Slice of Life, Romance, hurt/Comfort, Yaoi

Rate : **T ~** **NC**

Alur suka - suka, typos, ga suka? Tutup aja, hehehe...

.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah seminggu dia bekerja sebagai kasir dan pengantar pesanan di kafe ini dan hari ini Kyuhyun mulai mau berbicara padanya. Kyuhyun marah padanya karena Kyuhyun tidak mau Changmin kelelahan tapi Changmin yang keras kepala meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa dia akan baik – baik saja.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah dan membiarkan Changmin bekerja karena Changmin bilang dari mana dia akan mendapatkan uang nantinya jika dia tidak bekerja, dia kan sudah tidak mau menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung lagi. Bagaimana dia bisa membayar uang kuliahnya jika tidak bekerja? Astaga...

Kyuhyun sedih mendengarnya karena bagaimanapun Changmin masih amat disayangi oleh kedua halmoni dan harabojinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Changmin terlatih untuk menjadi mandiri diusianya yang terbilang sangat muda jadi dia membiarkan saja Changmin pert time asal tidak kelelahan dan tidak mengganggu jadwal kuliahnya.

" Waahh... Bogum ah... Sepertinya yeoja itu tertarik padamu" Goda Changmin

" Aish, hentikan itu hyung, jangan menggodaku!" Pekik namja bernama Bogum itu

" Hahahahaha"

" Kau ini, mengganggu dongsaengmu saja" Seungri datang untuk memukul belakang kepala Changmin karena gemas pada Changmin yang ternyata jahil

" Habis wajahnya lucu, masa setiap yeoja mendekat wajahnya memerah hahahaha"

" Aish"

" Salahmu Bogum ah... Kau benar – benar phobia pada yeoja ya"

" Hyung~~ Kenapa kau malah ikut menggodaku sih!"

" Hahahahaha"

 **TRIINGG~~~**

Pintu kafe terbuka, Changmin masih terkekeh melihat Bogum yang wajahnya memerah sedangkan Seungri menatap pintu kafe dalam diam. Terlalu terpaku pada orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe.

" Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Changmin pada orang yang datang, dia menundukkan kepalanya

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jung Changmin?"

 **DEGH**

Changmin tersentak dan langsung menatap orang yang tadi bertanya, dia terlalu kenal dengan suara ini. Suara appanya.

" …."

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 6 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin terdiam menatap namja yang berdiri di depan meja kasirnya. Sang appa, berdiri di depan meja kasir yang sedang dia jaga dengan tampang yang cukup menyeramkan.

" Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Changmin menatap sang appa

Sementara itu aura disekitar mereka berubah. Seungri yang satu shift dengan Changmin bisa merasakan aura mencekam disana. Untung saja keadaan kafe sedang sepi.

" Bicara pada appa"

" Mwo?"

" Apa kau pikir appa akan mengizinkanmu bekerja seperti ini?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada datarnya

" Ini urusanku"

" Berapa uang yang kau butuhkan? Appa akan mengirimkannya"

" Tidak, terima kasih"

" Jung Changmin!"

" Berhenti mengurusi urusan pribadiku!"

Yunho sedikitnya tersentak mendengar pekikan yang dikeluarkan oleh Changmin. Changmin sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus seemosi ini, mungkin karena dia mengingat cerita ahjummanya tentang sang appa yang tidur dengan seorang yeoja?

 **Pluk**

Changmin menoleh saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, Seungri berdiri di belakang Changmin dengan sebuah senyuman canggung.

" Bedakan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan Min ah. Sana, duduk dulu"

" Ti-"

" Aku tidak suka kau membantah"

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, dia kemudian berjalan keluar dari area kasir menuju tempat duduk belakang yang ada di pojok kafe.

" Silahkan tuan ikuti Changmin dan bicara di sana" Ucap Seungri sopan dan Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya

Selang lima menit hanya keheningan yang melanda kedua namja yang tengah duduk berhadapan itu. Changmin enggan membuka pembicaraan karena menurutnya tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan.

" Appa tidak suka kau bekerja, kau anggota keluarga Jung. Dan kau bisa meminta berapapun uang yang kau butuhkan Changmin"

Mr. Jung akhirnya membuka pembicaraan, dia menatap sendu anaknya.

" Aku sudah menolaknya bukan?"

" Changmin ah"

" Aku seperti ini untuk mempersiapkan diriku nantinya. Mulai semester depan aku akan membayar uang kuliahku sendiri, akan aku tanggalkan margaku"

" Jung Changmin! Perhatikan batasanmu!"

Mr. Jung tentu tidak senang dengan ucapan Changmin, bagaimana bisa anaknya itu bicara semudah itu? Changmin menatap datar sang appa namun kemudian dia menghela nafasnya.

" Katakan padaku, kenapa..." Changmin berujar lirih sekarang

"..."

" Kenapa kau tidur dengan yeoja lain?"

 **Degh**

Jantung Mr. Jung berdetak tidak karuan, ucapan Changmin kali ini membuat otaknya mengulang kejadian beberapa tahun silam tapi Changmin tahu hal itu darimana?

" Ka-kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" Jihye aunty dan Yuri ahjumma" Jawab Changmin datar

" Changmin ah..." Mr. Jung mengusap wajahnya dengan datar

" Katakan alasannya tuan Jung yang terhormat"

" Kalau appa menceritakan yang sebenarnya, apa kau akan percaya?"

" Tidak tahu"

" Jika begitu, lebih baik kau percaya saja apa yang dikatakan orang lain"

" Kenapa begitu?"

" Sudah cukup appa menyakiti semua orang yang berharga dengan kejadian kelam ini. Eommamu, keluarga eommamu tidak percaya dengan apa yang appa jelaskan"

" Mungkin, aku juga bisa seperti itu karena tidak ada bukti dari ucapanmu"

" Appa mencoba mencarinya, tapi... Appa tidak bisa menemukannya. Saat pencarian bukti itu eommamu mengetahuinya dan malah masalah semakin rumit"

" Cerita saja" Ucap Changmin

" ..."

" Aku ingin tahu semuanya, tanpa ada yang ditutup - tutupi termasuk keguguran yang dialami eomma"

Mr. Jung membulatkan matanya kaget, sang anak pun tahu masalah keguguran yang dialami jaejoong? Mr. Jung menghela nafasnya, mungkin sudah saatnya Changmin mengetahui semua.

" Appa dan eomma dulu sangat sibuk bekerja, tapi kami tetap menjalin komunikasi melalui telepon dan saling mengirim pesan. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat kau menginap di rumah Jung haraboji, eommamu pulang ke mansion,

Dia merasa tidak enak badan tapi mengabaikannya sampai dia merasa pusing dan terpeleset hingga jatuh dari tangga. Dia dibawa ke rumah sakit dan kami baru tahu bahwa eommamu mengalami keguguran. Keluarga eommamu menyalahkan appa karena menurut mereka appa tidak memperhatikan eommamu,

Appa menerima saja karena menganggap itu semua adalah kesalahan appa. Tapi sejak saat itu eommamu menjadi sensitif, kami selalu saja bertengkar karena hal kecil. Appa mencoba untuk menahannya, bahkan saat eommamu meminta bercerai appa menolaknya,

Sampai kejadian itu datang, satu malam appa menghadiri sebuah pesta dan terbangun di satu hotel dengan keadaan telanjang"

Changmin menggertakkan giginya, tidak menyukai ucapan terakhir sang appa. Namun dia mencoba menahan semua emosinya agar bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari semuanya.

" Appa bersumpah tidak melalukan apapun, walaupun dalam keadaan mabuk appa bisa mengingat semua yang appa lakukan tapi tidak dengan malam itu. Sebulan usai kejadian itu, eommamu menerima sebuah amplop berisikan foto appa yang tengah tidur dengan seorang yeoja,

Eommamu marah besar, memaki appa, appa mencoba menjelaskan namun eommamu tetap tidak percaya dan meminta cerai. Tentu saja appa menolaknya karena appa sangat mencintai eommamu"

" Lalu kenapa kau bercerai akhirnya?"

" Apa kau tega membiarkan orang yang kau cintai terus menangis? Appa tidak bisa dan atas dorongan keluarga Kim juga demi kebahagiaan eommamu dengan berat hati appa menerima surat cerai yang dilayangkan eommamu lima tahun lalu Min" suara Mr. Jung terdengar lirih diakhir katanya, serak malah

Changmin terdiam menatap sang appa, mencari kebohongan dari setiap kata yang appanya ucapkan. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Walaupun dia jarang bertemu sang appa, tapi dia tahu jika appanya berbicara bohong.

" Kau... Masih mencintai eomma?"

" Sangat"

 **Degh**

Changmin teringat ucapan sang eomma beberapa hari lalu saat dia berada di Chungnam.

 _" Eomma... Sangat mencintai appamu Min. Hiks..."_

Sang eomma menangis setelah mengatakan masih mencintai appanya, Changmin masih bisa mengingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah sang eomma. Mereka berdua tersiksa tapi tetap egois satu sama lain.

" Changmin, appa mohon... Berhentilah bekerja, appa tidak mau kau seperti ini" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Maaf saja, tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya karena ini jalan yang aku pilih. Terima kasih sudah menemuiku" Ucap Changmin datar

" Baik jika itu yang kau inginkan nak. Ingat bahwa appa sangat menyayangimu, datanglah pada appa jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Appa akan melakukan apapun untukmu"

" Ya, terima kasih"

Changmin menatap sang appa yang menatapnya dengan sendu, untuk sementara dia akan bersikap dingin pada kedua orangtuanya. Tidak akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Maaf lama"

Changmin mengampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil, malam ini dia dijemput oleh Kyuhyun lagi.

" Tidak masalah, sudah makan belum?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Lapar?"

" Iya"

" Ya sudah, ayo pergi makan"

" Kau mau makan apa?"

" Masakanmu kalau boleh"

" Tapi butuh waktu satu jam"

" Tidak masalah"

" Hum... Baiklah. Kita pulang ke apartemenmu ya"

" Iya"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi menuju apartemen Changmin untuk makan malam. Kyuhyun akan memasakkan makanan kesukaan Changmin nanti.

Selang dua puluh menit mereka sampai dan Kyuhyun memasak dibantu oleh Changmin yang bercerita tentang kedatangan appanya di kafe tadi. Kyuhyun sendiri memiliki tugas penting dari Changmin.

Dia mencari yeoja yang ada dalam foto laknat itu dan itu bukan hal yang mudah karena yeoja itu tidak ditemukan dimanapun.

" Minnie ah, aku menginap ya" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Hum, appa dan eommamu sudah tahu?"

" Tentu saja"

" Arasseo"

Usai makan malam Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin dan mengambil piyama yang dia simpan di dalam lemari milik Changmin. Changmin sendiri duduk di balkon apartemennya, menikmati suasana malam ini.

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai berganti pakaiannya tersenyum melihat Changmin yang duduk di lantai balkon apartemennya. Dia mendekat dan berlutut dibelakang Changmin kemudian memeluk leher namja itu.

" Sedang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lirih

" Melihat pemandangan saja"

" Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

" Semuanya Kyu..."

" Semua pasti ada jawabannya Min, kau ingat ucapan halmoni di Jeju bukan? Cari tahu semuanya Min, jangan setenga - setengah atau kau akan menyesal"

" Iya aku tahu, aku hanya tidak menyangka kehidupan kedua orangtuaku begitu rumit"

" Aku pun tidak menyangka hal itu bisa terjadi Min"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan dia menikmati pelukan hangat seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" Humm... Miiinn~~"

Changmin tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan mendayu begitu. Pasti dia menginginkan sesuatu.

" Apa?"

" Aku... Apa... Ugh..."

" Kenapa?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya

" Itu... Apa aku boleh mendengar kau berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku?"

Changmin diam, dia memang belum mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Kenapa namja itu melupakan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?

" Ta-tapi kalau kau keberatan tidak usah Min, mungkin aku belum cukup meyakinkanmu selama ini"

 **Sreett**

 **Grep**

Dengan segenap kekuatannya Changmin menarik Kyuhyun hingga namja itu duduk di atas pangkuannya dan Changmin bisa melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah Kyuhyun.

" Wae? Kenapa berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin

" A-aku hanya ingin tahu saja apa aku sudah membuat kau menyukaiku lagi atau belum" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih

" Sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan?" Changmin menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun karena namja yang ada dalam pangkuannya ini menutupi sesuatu

" Ti-"

" Tidak boleh bohong"

" Huh"

Kyuhyun tahu benar bahwa Changmin tidak bisa dia bohongi, namja itu mampu mengartikan gerak geriknya sekecil apapun. Dan Changmin tahu dia tengah menutupi sesuatu.

" Begini..."

" Ya?"

" Tadi... Jonghyun menelepon"

Changmin menaikkan salah satu alisnya karena mendengar nama yang sangat familir, Jonghyun. Ah... Mantan tunangan Kyuhyun.

" Lalu?"

" Awalnya dia bertanya tentang kabarku dan menanyakan tentangmu. Lalu dia berkata _'yakin dia mencintaimu? Kembalilah padaku jika dia tidak mencintaimu'_ begitu"

" Lalu kau ragu padaku dan jika aku tidak menjawab bahwa aku mencintaimu maka kau akan kembali padanya?" Selidik Changmin

" Tentu saja tidak Min!" Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan memekik

" Wae?"

" Aku mendapatkanmu susah payah masa aku melepasmu begitu saja? Aku itu mencintaimu tahu, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu perasaanmu padaku juga"

Tangan kanan Changmin maju untuk menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, mengelusnya pelan dan menariknya mendekat padanya. Memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum lembut.

" Meragukanku?" Tanya Changmin

" Ti-tidak... Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi agar kau mencintaiku Min. Semua salahku yang lambat mengetahui bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku akan bersabar"

" Terima kasih"

 **Cup**

Kali ini Changmin memberikan kuluman pada bibir bawah Kyuhyun dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh Kyuhyun. Dia membalas semua perlakuan Changmin dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Changmin, tidak mau menjauh dari namja itu.

" Jadilah milikku seutuhnya saat masalahku selesai"

Changmin mengucapkan hal itu tepat di depan bibir Kyuhyun yang kini mengerutkan keningnya.

" Maksudnya?"

" Mari bertunangan setelah masalahku selesai"

Kyuhyun ingin menangis rasanya mendengar ucapan itu, tidak perlu romantis hanya kepastian yang dia inginkan. Kyuhyun memeluk erat Changmin dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

" Ya, ayo kita bertunangan" Balas Kyuhyun

Changmin kembali menarik wajah Kyuhyun dan menciumnya kali ini dengan ganas. Bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun jadi korbannya. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, dia menarik Kyuhyun makin mendekat dan mengelus pinggang Kyuhyun hingga namja itu melenguh.

" C-changmiinnh..."

Suara itu terdengar begitu merdu ditelinga Changmin dan dia mendorong Kyuhyun hingga namja itu terbaring pasrah dalam kungkungannya.

" Shh..."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat bibir Changmin mengecup dagu dan turun menuju lehernya. Memberikan kecupan - kecupan disana dan berhenti disatu titik untuk menghisap lehernya.

" Miinnhh..."

Tangan Kyuhyun merambat naik untuk meremas helaian hitam rambut Changmin. Mengacak - acak rambut itu dan menekannya agar tetap berada dekat dengan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan saat namja itu membuka kancing piyamanya yang pertama dan kedua. Tidak tahu benar atau tidak tindakannya, yang penting Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sentuhan Changmin saat ini.

" Min..."

" Hum?"

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya, dia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah sempurna Kyuhyun saat ini. Dia menghentikan gerakannya dan naik menatap Kyuhyun dengan menindih tubuh namja cantik itu. Menjadikan kedua sikunya tumpuan agar bisa melihat Kyuhyun lebih jelas.

" Malam ini kau kelepasan eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun, tangannya tidak berhenti memainkan rambut belakang Changmin

" Iya, sedang ingin. Tidak merasakannya?" Changmin menekan tubuh bawahnya tepat di atas bagian privat Kyuhyun

" Nghh..."

Kyuhyun melenguh saat merasakan bagian pribadi Changmin menekan miliknya, dan benda itu terasa keras.

" Ka-kau?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya

" Aku terangsang melihatmu Kyu, apa boleh?"

" N-ne?" Kyuhyun menatap gugup ke arah Changmin

" Boleh aku memilikimu?"

 **Blush**

Aish...

Sempat - sempatnya dia merona disaat seperti ini, Changmin ingin memilikinya? Dalam kata arti yang lebih dalam bukan? Iya kan?

" Mi-min..."

" Kalau tidak boleh ya sudah, maaf memak-"

 **Srettt**

 **Cup**

Kyuhyun melingkarkan kaki pada pinggang Changmin dan membuat namja itu tidak bisa beranjak dari atas tubuhnya. Dia kemudian mengecup bibir Changmin dengan wajahnya yang merah itu.

" Aku belum mengatakan apapun pabbo!" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal

" Hehehehe"

" Malah tertawa! Cepat bawa aku ke kamar"

" Wae?"

" aku tidak mau melakukannya di tempat terbuka seperti ini Chwang pabbo!"

" Eh?"

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya, astaga... Kenapa dia lupa kalau mereka tenga berada di balkon apartemen mereka? Changmin tersenyum gaje, dia kemudian mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dan kemudian bangkit untuk menggendong Kyuhyun ala koala ke dalam kamarnya sembari memberikan kecupan - kecupan manja pada wajah Kyuhyun.

Changmin membaringkan Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidurnya, berbagi ciuman panas sembari melepaskan piyama yang dipakai mantan sahabatnya itu.

" Unngghhh... Chhwaanngg"

Kyuhyun melenguh saat bibir Changmin menyentuh tulang selangkanya, menggigitnya pelan dan menghisapnya.

Changmin tidak tahu Kyuhyun sangat menggoda dengan suara rendahnya itu, tubuhnya kurus namun terjaga dengan baik hingga Changmin tidak puas jika hanya memberikan tanda kemerahan pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Changmin perlahan menurunkan tangannya, memasukkannya ke dalam celana piyama Kyuhyun dan mengelus benda setengah tegang di dalamnya. Kyuhyun hendak menolak namun rasa yang ditawarkan tangan Changmin membuatnya lupa diri dan hawa nafsu memenangkan hati Kyuhyun.

" Chwang ah... Ahh... Aaaah"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan sensasi nikmat yang membuat tubuhnya menggila itu. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, meraba tubuh Changmin dan berakhir dengan menjambak rambut Changmin yang tengah mengerjai nipple kirinya.

" Ssshh... Chwaanggg... Ak-aku hampir... Aaahhh"

Changmin mengusap ujung junior Kyuhyun saat merasakan benda tumpul itu berdenyut, Changmin tahu Kyuhyun akan mengeluarkan hasratnya.

" Chwaangghh... Unnghh..."

" Sluurrpp"

" AAAHhhhH~ Ngghh"

Pandangan Kyuhyun mengabur sebentar sebelum kembali pada dunia nyatanya. Changmin menunduk untuk menjilat sperma Kyuhyun yang ada di atas perutnya. Kemudian mengecupi perut Kyuhyun dengan sensual setelah melepas pakaian yang dipakai oleh Changmin

" Mhmmm"

Mendengar lenguhan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin gemas dan melepaskan celana piyama namja itu dan memperlihatkan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Changmin mengusap paha bagian dalam Kyuhyun dan membuat kedua paha Kyuhyun melebar.

Bibir Changmin turun untuk menikmati paha yang disajikan Kyuyhun untuknya.

" M-min"

" Kau indah, sangat indah"

Tangan dan bibir Changmin menjelajah area sekitar paha Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya jemari panjang Changmin menyentuh _hole_ Kyuhyun. Menekannya dengan jari telunjuk hingga perlahan jari telunjuknya itu masuk ke dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun dan membuat namja manis itu mengerang tidak nyaman.

" Tahan Kyu"

Changmin menghisap milik Kyuhyun, tidak mau membiarkan rasa sakit lebih mendominasi dari pada rasa nikmat.

" Aaasshhh... Minn!"

Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Changmin kencang kala Changmin menambah jumlah jari yang masuk ke dalam _hole_ -nya. Sekarang sudah tiga!

Changmin melepaskan kulumannya dan menaikkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Kyuhyun. Membiarkan bibir Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan sakit.

" Hey, tatap aku Kyu"

" Ng?" Dengan mata sayunya Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dan namja itu gemas melihatnya hingga mengecup hidung Kyuhyun

" Gigit aku, cakar aku atau lakukan apapun jika kau merasa aku menyakitimu. Oke?"

" N-nehh" Jawab Kyuhyun diakhiri dengan desahan saat Changmin menarik jarinya keluar dari _hole_ Kyuhyun

Changmin menempatkan tubuhnya dengan tepat di atas tubuh Kyuhyun, tangan kanannya menggenggam miliknya sendiri kemudian mengocoknya pelan dan mengarahkannya masuk ke dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun.

" Ennggh!" Kyuhyun menggigit bibit bawahnya saat merasakan milik Changmin mencoba memasuki _hole_ sempitnya

" Hey aku bilang apa tadi? Gigit aku saja, jangan gigit bibirmu"

Kyuhyun mngangguk dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Changmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Changmin.

Changmin kembali bersiap dan menekan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan membuat namja manis di bawahnya itu mengerang. Kyuhyun kemudian menggigit leher Changmin untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya juga kukunya menancap pada punggung Changmin.

" Ngghhh..."

" Appooohh... Ngghhh..."

" Tahan Kyunie ah, sebentar"

" Aakkkh!"

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya seakan dibelah menjadi dua saat Changmin menekan miliknya masuk dan rasanya benar - benar menyakitkan.

" Ssshh... Maaf ya? Jangan menangis" Changmin mengusap pelan pinggir mata Kyuhyun

" Appo..."

" Maaf ya..."

Butuh beberapa menit untuk Kyuhyun membiasakan sebuah benda asing di dalam tubuhnya, ini pertama kali untuknya dan rasanya tidak nyaman dan aneh.

" Bergeraklah Min" Lirih Kyuhyun

" Sudah tidak apa – apa?"

" Ng... Aku pikir begitu"

Changmin menaikkan tubuhnya dan memundurkan tubuhnya kemudian memajukannya dengan cepat dan tepat hingga membuat tubuh Kyuhyun melengkung dan dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat merasakan sebuah sensasi perih.

" Akkhh..."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan airmatanya, dia menangis. Rasanya menyakitkan! Apalagi saat Changmin mulai bergerak menumbuk sesuatu yang paling dalam pada dirinya.

" Akkhh... Hiks..."

" Mianhae"

Changmin mana tega melihat Kyuhyun menangis seperti itu, jadi dia mencium namja manis itu sambil berharap semoga ciumannya bisa mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Shhh... Mhhh!"

Kyuhyun menarik rambut Changmin dengan kencang ke arah belakang, dia melenguh saat merasakan sesuatu mengenai titik terdalamnya. Rasa yang membuatnya memejamkan matanya dan melenguh karena kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

" Lagi Chwang... Di-disanaaahh"

" Mhhmm..."

Namja yang ada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun itu bergerak sesuai keinginan Kyuhyun, mengenai apa yang tadi diingin oleh Kyuhyun hingga sang namja manis memekik nikmat. Changmin menaikkan tubuhnya, dia melingkarkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun pada pinggangnya dan bergerak maju mundur dengan suara berat penuh kenikmatan.

Changmin bisa melihat miliknya keluar dan masuk kedalam _hole_ Kyuhyun, terasa basah namun nikmat bersamaan. Dia juga melihat cairan dan noda berwarna merah yang dia yakini adalah darah. Namja tampan itu jadi berpikir apakah ini pertama kalinya untuk Kyuhyun? Jika benar, dia adalah namja yang sangat beruntung.

" Shhh... Miinnn!"

Tangan Kyuhyun naik untuk meraih apapun yang ada di atasnya dan Changmin menyambut tangan Kyuhyun. Dia menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Kyuhyun dan kembali merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya bersarang pada leher Kyuhyun dan menghisapnya tanpa ampun.

Suara desahan Kyuhyun yang tepat terdengar pada telinganya membuat Changmin makin gencar menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga dia merasa Kyuhyun mengeliarkan klimaksnya.

" AAHH! Chwang! Mmmhhh! AAHH!"

" Kyunieehh..."

Changmin tidak menghentikan gerakan, dia malah semakin gencar menumbuk miliknya ke dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun saat mendengar desahan penuh nikmat dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dirinya semakin tidak tahan saat Kyuhyun menyempitkan _hole_ -nya dan membuat Changmin mendekati klimaksnya.

Namja tampan itu menggeram, menggigit leher Kyuhyun sangat keras hingga Kyuhyun merasa lehernya bisa saja luka karena gigitan Changmin. Tapi tidak apa, dia akan membiarkan apapun yang Changmin lakukan pada dirinya malam ini.

" Kyuuhh... Hampir... Sedikit lagi... Mhh..." Desah Changmin

" Ak-aku juga Chwang! Lebih cepat ahhh... ahh"

" Mhhhmm..."

" CHWANG AHH!"

" Shhhhh Mhhh!"

Perlahan gerakan Changmin melambat, Kyuhyun merasa hole-nye sangat hangat dan terasa penuh. Changmin tumbang di atas tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dan memeluk namja manis itu dengan erat. Kyuhyun membiarkannya, dia mengelus punggung Changmin dengan sayang.

" Terima kasih dan maaf" Lirih Changmin

" Sudah Chwang, tidak apa – apa"

Changmin mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan menatap Kyuhyun, menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Hanya mengecup.

" Aku mencintaimu Kyu"

" Hah?" Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya

Dia tidak salah dengar bukan?

Changmin mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya?

Benar?

" Ap-apa Min?"

Changmin tersenyum kemudian mengecup kembali bibir namja yang berada pasrah di bawahnya. Menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun dan membuka mulutnya.

" Aku sudah lama menahan kata – kata itu selama ini dan malam ini memang aku berniat mengatakannya. Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyunie ah" Ucap Changmin dengan lembut

Entah bagaimana airmata itu kembali mengalir dari kedua mata indah Kyuhyun, namja itu merasakan sesak dalam dadanya dan dia menangis penuh haru mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan. Changmin mengecup pinggir mata Kyuhyun dan menghapus airmata yang keluar dari kedua mata Kyuhyun.

" Jangan menangis lagi karena aku tidak suka. Teruslah tersenyum dan balas cintaku Kyu agar aku tahu aku tidak sendirian dalam hubungan ini"

Kyuhyun menarik leher Changmin dan memeluk namja itu dengan erat.

" Tentu saja aku mencintaimu Chwang, sangat! Hiks..." Pekik Kyuhyun disela isak tangisnya

Changmin bahagia, cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi. Kyuhyun sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

" Kyunie"

Changmin memanggil Kyuhyun yang sedang dia peluk dari belakang, usai drama pernyataan cinta yang mengharu biru untuk Kyuhyun, mereka berbaring santai dengan lengan Changmin mengerat pada pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun saat ini tengah memainkan jemari lentik Changmin dan menggenggamnya.

" Hum?" Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan bergumam

" Apa... Ini pertama kalinya untukmu?"

" Apa?"

" Melakukan hal ini"

" Menurutmu?"

" Tadi aku lihat ada noda darah jadi aku pikir..."

" Ya ini pertama kalinya untukku"

" Jinjja?!"

" Kau mau jawaban apa sih!" Kyuhyun mencubit punggung tangan Changmin

" Aw! Aku kira kau melakukannya dengan mantanmu yang selalu kau banggakan itu. Dia kan bersamamu selama dua tahun"

" Tidak, kami tidak melakukannya"

" Kenapa?"

" Entahlah. Setiap dia mulai menyentuh tubuhku... Aku merasa ada yang salah. Sesuatu dalam diriku berteriak kencang, menyalahkan perbuatanku itu"

" Tapi malam ini?"

" Aku menyukainya Chwang, aku melakukannya tanpa sedikitpun ada rasa yang salah. Aku merasa ini benar, kau orang yang tepat dan hatiku tahu hal itu"

" Hatimu saja sangat jujur padaku Kyu"

" Ya, aku bodoh karena salah mengartikan rasa sayangku padamu. Aku sadar kok"

 **CUP**

" Saranghae Kyunie"

" Nado Chwangminnie"

Changmin mengecup punggung Kyuhyun, mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya dan mengeratkan pelukannya, sangat senang dengan kejadian malam ini. Dia berharap bisa percaya pada Kyuhyun untuk selamanya, bisa kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun saat dia merasa haus, dia bangkit dan merona saat mendapati dirinya tidak memakai apapun sementara sebuah lengan bertengger malas pada perutnya.

Changmin yang tertidur disampingnya sungguh tampan dan terkesan polos. Kyuhyun jadi gemas. Namun perlahan dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mencari pakaian dalamnya dan memakainya. Tidak menemukan pakaiannya, dia memakai kaos Changmin yang cukup besar hingga menenggelamkan tubuhnya kecilnya itu.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar setelah menuntaskan rasa hausnya. Dia duduk dipinggir tempat duduk dan melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Dia menimbang - nimbang sesuatu sebelum akhirnya membuka laci meja nakas Changmin dan mengeluarkan sebua amplop yang berisikan foto appa Changmin tengah tidur dengan seorang yeoja.

Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa foto itu dan beranjak keluar kamar membawa ponselnya. Dia menelepon seseorang yang pasti belum bangun jam enam pagi ini.

" Yeobesseo..."

Suara lirih itu membuat Kyuhyun yakin orang yang diteleponnya itu baru saja bangun karena bunyi teleponnya.

" Kyunie?"

" Eoh, appa. Aku butuh bantuan"

" Hum? Pulang dan bicarakan di rumah"

" Aku masih harus membuatkan sarapan untuk Changmin appa..."

" Aigo... Appa saja tidak pernah dimasakkan sarapan tapi Changmin..."

" Appa, Changmin kekasihku. Appa kan punya eomma"

" Ck... Lalu apa yang kau butukan?"

" Aku butuh nomor telepon Jae Suk ajusshi"

" Ne?"

" Penting appa, nanti aku ceritakan"

" Arasseo"

" Gomawo appa"

" Ne baby"

 **Pik**

Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam kamar untuk memasukkan foto yang diambilnya tadi ke dalam tasnya. Dia kemudian memandangi wajah Changmin dan mengecup kening Changmin lalu berlalu dari dalam kamar untuk memasakkan sarapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin terbangun saat hidungnya mencium bau masakan yang sangat kuat. Dia tersenyum dengan mata terpejam, itu pasti Kyuhyun yang sedang memasak di dapur apartemennya.

Changmin mengusap pelan matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya, duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Banyak pakaian berserakan dan matanya terhenti saat melihat noda darah di atas tempat tidurnya.

Oh...

Changmin ingat, dia dan Kyuhyun melakukannya semalam. Namja tinggi itu makin melebarkan senyumnya dan segera berdiri. Mencari pakaiannya tapi hanya boxer-nya saja yang dia temukan.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Grep**

Changmin memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dari belakang saat dirinya sampai di dapur hingga membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

" Chwang! Kau mengagetkanku!" Pekik Kyuhyun

"Aku mencari pakaianku tadi dan ternyata kau yang memakainya"

" Iya aku memakainya, aku tidak menemukan piyamaku dimanapun"

" Hehehee"

" Malah tertawa! Sana cuci mukamu dan sikat gigi, sebentar lagi sarapannya siap"

" Ne"

Sebelum pergi, Changmin mengecup leher Kyuhyun yang terekspos dan pergi ke dalam kamar mandi. Dan tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit Changmin kembali masih menggunakan boxer-nya.

" Tidak bisakah kau berpakaian!"

" Pakaianku dipakai olehmu"

" Kau kan punya yang lain Chwang"

" Tidak mau!"

" Aish! Sudah makan lalu bersiap ke kampus, kau ada kelas pagi bukan? Dan... Rapat bulanan klub?"

" Iya"

Akhirnya Changmin memakan sarapannya dengan tenang bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

" Nanti pulang kuliah aku akan ke tempat appa" Ucap Kyuhyun di dalam mobil yang dikendarainya menuju kampus

" Ada apa?"

" Appa memintaku datang"

" Jadi tidak ikut klub?"

" Sampaikan salamku saja pada kuda menyebalkan yang memberikanmu banyak pekerjaan itu"

" Aigo... Siwon hyung itu sangat baik Kyu"

" Iya, selalu memanfaatkanmu" Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Hahahaha... Tidak begitu kok"

" Terus saja membelanya!"

" Aigo..."

Changmin mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dan kembali terkekeh, kekasihnya ini benar - benar menggemaskan!

Sesuai rencana Kyuhyun pergi ke tempat appanya sementara Changmin menghadiri rapat bulanan klub. Mereka akan membahas panti asuhan yang akan mereka datangi minggu ini.

" Jadi di Incheon?"

" Iya, minggu ini kita akan mendatangi slah satu panti asuhan yang ada di Incheon. Kita bertemu di depan kampus pukul tujuh pagi, jangan sampai ada yang terlambat. Mengerti?" Tanya Siwon

" Mengerti!"

Usai rapat itu, Changmin langsung pergi ke kafe untuk bekerja sambilan. Kafe hari ini sangat ramai dan membuat Changmin sedikit kerepotan namun dia masih bisa menanganinya.

" Selamat sore" Sapa Changmin

" Aku ingin greentea latte"

Eoh?

Changmin mengenali suara lembut ini! Changmin yang tadi menunduk langsung mendongak dan melihat siapa yang memesan barusan.

" Eomma?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya

" Annyeong baby, _greentea latte_ satu ya oh... _Americano_ juga satu" Ucap pembeli yang ternyata adalah Mrs. Jung bersama seorang yeoja muda yang Changmin tahu adalah asisten sang eomma

" Ne"

Changmin langsung membuatkan pesanan Mrs. Jung dan asistennya yang kini duduk di pojok kafe, menjadikannya bahan lirikkan semua orang yang ada di dalam kafe karena dia seorang Kim Jaejoong.

" Silahkan"

Changmin pun yang mengantarkan pesanan Mrs. Jung karena Seungri yang menyuruhnya, namja itou tahu bahwa kemungkinan Mrs. Jung ingin berbicara dengan Changmin.

" Gomawo... Jadi kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Ya"

" Kau bahagia?"

" Tentu"

" Eomma senang kau bisa bahagia"

" Ya"

 **Trimg~~~**

" Selamat datang"

" Seungri hyung, Changmin mana?"

" Itu sedang mengatarkan pesanan"

Changmin yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh, di depan pintu kafe ada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya dan pembeli yang pesanannya diantar oleh Changmin, Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Perlahan dia maju untuk menghampiri Mrs. Jung.

" Annyenghasseo" Sapa Kyuhyun

" Annyeong Kyunie ah... Kau datang juga kemari?"

" Ya, aku biasa menemani Chwang disini sekalian menjemputnya pulang" Jawab Kyuhyun, nadanya terdengar sedikit datar

" Jadi kalian bersama ya?"

" Ya, kami permisi dulu" Ucap Changmin, dia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, hendak menarik namja manisnya itu dari sana

" Tunggu, bisakah Kyuhyun disini?"

" Untuk apa?"

" Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu dan mengobrol. Ya Kyunie?" Tanya Mrs. Jung menatapnya dengan gemas

Changmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan melihat namja manis itu mengangguk pelan, akhirnya Changmin melepaskan gandengannya dan pergi dari sana membiarkan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan eommanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai sore, Kyuhyun dan Mrs. Jung masih betah saling mengobrol dan Changmin memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan sendu. Andai saja sang eomma dulu sering meluangkan waktu untuknya mungkin hatinya tidak terlalu sakit seperti saat ini.

Changmin jadi berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya? Apa dia mampu melanjutkan hidupnya dan membiayai Kyuhyun nantinya setelah keluar dari keluarga Jung? Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak boleh berpikir buruk! Dia harus bisa!

" Eomma pamit dulu ya"

" Hum"

" Bisa tidak keluar dari bali meja kasir sebentar saja?"

" Kenapa?"

" Sebentar saja"

Changmin menghela nafasnya dan menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh Mrs. Jung, berdiri berhadapan dengan eommanya. Kemudian Mrs. Jung menarik kemeja Changmin hingga namja itu menunduk dan mencium pipi Changmin.

" Eomma menyayangimu"

Setelah mengucapkannya, Mrs. Jung mengajak asistennya untuk pergi dari kafe itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya sendu. Dia tidak marah kok karena Mrs. Jung mencium kekasihnya, Kyuhyun hanya ingin Changmin mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini seterusnya.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluk Changmin, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Changmin dan berucap lirih ditelinga Changmin.

" Aku ada untukmu, aku mencintaimu. Selalu..."

.

.

.

.

.

" Waaaahhhhh Changmin hyungie tangkap akuu!"

" Kyyaaaa~~~~~~"

" Hahahahahaha"

" Awas kalian! Kemari!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Changmin mengejar beberapa anak panti asuhan, mereka bermain kejar – kejaran saat ini dan Kyuhyun sedang mengobrol dengan pengurus panti yang sangat ramah.

" Changmin memang seperti itu ketika kemari" Ucap sang suster

" Dia sangat menyukai anak kecil" Jelas Kyuhyun

" Iya"

" Kyyaaa~~~~~ Amppuuuuuuunnnnnnnn!"

" Hahahahahaha"

Kembali Kyuhyun menatap sang kekasih yang kini menggendong seorang anak laki – laki yang tertawa lepas karenanya. Changmin yang tersenyum lepas ini adalah Changmin yang asli, senyumnya tidak dibuat – buat dan kadang Kyuhyun itri karena senyum itu ditunjukkan Changmin untuk anak – anak panti.

Usai dari panti asuhan, mereka langsung memutuskan untuk pulang dan Kyuhyun hari ini menginap karena ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan kekasihnya itu. Jadi setelah mandi, Kyuhyun duduk di atas tempat tidur untuk mengeringkan rambut Changmin yang basah.

" Chwang ah..." Panggil Kyuhyun

" Ya?"

" Hmmm..."

" Apa?"

" Aku... Sudah mengetahui identitas yeoja yang tidur dengan appamu"

" Kau... Apa?" Changmin terdengar kaget

" Aku menyelidikinya karena kau terlihat sibuk seminggu ini"

" Aku memang akan mencaritahunya besok tapi kau sudah tahu identitas yeoja itu?"

" Iya, aku meminta bantuan Jaesuk ahjusshi. Aku tahu kita tidak akan bisa menemukannya tanpa bantuan jadi aku meminta bantuan Jaesuk ahjussi"

" Lalu?"

" Yeoja itu bernama Go Ahra, aku sudah meminta alamatnya dari Jaesuk ahjusshi tapi rumah tinggalnya kosong dan tidak terawat"

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa, jika bisa mencari keberadaan yeoja itu paling tidak dia akan tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

" Tapi jangan kecewa dulu Chwang ah... Aku menemukan salah satu orang yang dekat dengannya. Namanya Kwon Boa, sepupu dari Go Ahra. Yeoja itu tinggal di salah satu kawasan elit di Busan"

" Busan?"

" Ya, kita bisa mencoba bertemu dengannya dan bertanya tentang Go Ahra padanya. Benarkan?"

" Kau yakin?"

" Aku sudah membantumu sejauh ini, kau mau tahu yang sebenarnya bukan? Ayo cari dia"

Kyuhyun menunduk, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin tapi namja itu terdiam. Kyuhyun meremas bahu Changmin seolah memberikan sebuah kekuatan pada namja tampan itu dan berhasil, Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

" Ya, ayo kita cari dia" Lirih Changmin

" Ne"

" Tapi Kyu, appaku bilang dia mencari yeoja itu kemanapun tapi tidak menemukannya. Bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya?"

" Ada yang mengikuti appamu Min. Seseorang selalu bisa membuat appamu gagal menemukan yeoja itu"

" Mwo?"

" Itu kata Jaesuk ahjusshi, kita akan urus ini juga karena aku penasaran siapa yang melakukannya. Sekarang lebih baik kita beristirahat"

" Arasseo"

Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut setelahnya, ya... Hanya kecupan lembut sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk tidur saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yakin ini rumahnya?" Changmin menetap Kyuhyun yang berdiri disampingnya

" Ya, ini adalah alamat yang dikirimkan Jaesuk ahjusshi padaku"

Changmin menatap sebuah pagar kayu yang sangat besar berdiri kokoh di depannya, akhirnya Changmin dan Kyuhyun pergi ke Busan di akhir minggu untuk mencari tahu siapa itu Go Ahra dan kemana yeoja itu menghilang. Karena setelah tahu siapa nama yeoja itu Changmin langsung mencari tahu namun nihil, apapun tentangnya tidak ada dimanapun. Dan ini adalah harapan terakhir Changmin, rumah sepupu Go Ahra, Kwon Boa.

 **TING TONG**

Changmin membunyikan bel yang ada di samping pagar kayu rumah itu, beberapa kali ditekan namun tidak ada respon.

" Mungkin sedang keluar rumah" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Mungkin"

 **TING TONG~~~**

" Ya"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menatap pintu pagar saat mendengar suara berisik dari dalam, kemungkinan seseorang tengah membuka kunci pagar dari dalam.

 **CEKLEK**

Seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang terlihat setelah pintu pagar itu terbuka, Changmin menatap dalam diam yeoja itu. Kyuhyun terdiam, yeoja yang ada di depannya ini adalah yeoja yang mereka cari semoga Changmin tidak lupa dengan foto yang dia berikan kemarin lusa.

" Mencari siapa?"

" K-kwon Boa sshi?" Panggil Kyuhyun dan Changmin menatap Kyuhyun

" Kalian siapa?" Yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya

" Ka-kami... Mencarimu"

" Maaf aku bukan Kwon Boa"

Yeoja itu memundurkan langkahnya dengan cepat hendak menutup pintu namun Changmin yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera menahan pintu itu dengan salah satu kakinya.

" Kwon Boa sshi"

" Bu-bukan..."

" Kami ingin bertemu denganmu"

" Kalian siapa? Kalian salah orang!"

" Aku Jung Changmin!"

" Aku tidak mengenalmu"

" Anak dari Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong"

 **DEGH**

Yeoja itu membulatkan matanya, terdiam sesaat dan menatap Changmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeoooooonngggg! #lambaijaricantik~~

Yuuhuuuuu~ ada yang nungguin Cho? #plakkk maksudnya ff Cho? Kkkkkkk~

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **jiraniatriana (pair utama disini memang ChangKyu kok ^^), parkhee (okeee, maacih udah baca ya), fans jj (emang pendek kok, maacih udah baca yaa~~), ismi mimi (fighting! Yunpa mah emang cemburuan kkkk~), J'TrimFle (sipp), dyana280688 (itulah~~ moga – moga bang Mimin kesayangannya Cho bisa ya), ruixi1 (ada apa yaaaa), elite minority. 1111 (eaa~~ Bagi buburnya 1, mau makan barengan bebeb Mimin), kjongsoo1214 (tepat ituu),**

 **uknowme2309 (Cho emang mesum tapi sama bebeb Mimin doang kok kkk~~~ nangis kenapa cup cup cup~~ laen kali baca ff na pas lagi good mood ya), hyuniie02 (iya nih hupfh...), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (Jes mah masih bakal ada sampe chap – chap depan huwweeeeee), yong1237 (maacih yaa), GaemGyu92 (semangat semangat! Bebeb Mimin pasti diomelin, wong dia orang kaya kok kerja kkkk~)**

 **.**

 **Untuk para Guest, yang udah follow dan fav juga para SiDer**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi maacih #bow**

.

Maaf kalo chap ini kurang greget gimanaaa gitu~ Sumpah deh Cho ilang arah untuk ff yang ini. Sebenarnya ff yang laen malah udah pada selesai, sedangkan ff Warmth baru kelar hari ini, masih angettt... hahahahay

.

Kenapa Cho ga update ff yang laen dulu kalo emang udah kelar?

Ugh~

Ff Warmth udah pernah ke selak sama Begin, harusnya Warmth dulu baru Begin tapi karena mentok ide dan Begin udah kelar makanya Cho update Begin duluan hiks~

Jadi Cho ga bisa update yang laen kalo Warmth belom kelar dan itu butuh waktu 1 bulan buat selesaiin Warmth hiks... Tapi maaf ya kalo hasilnya masih mengecewakan #bow

.

Oke, sesuai janji...

Cho bakal update beberapa ff Cho, apa yaaa... itu lho~ kkkkk~

Eh, selamat hari raya idul fitri buat yang merayakan ya, maaf telat! Hehehehe

.

.

.

Jja... see u next chap?

Chuuuu~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kamis, 6 Juli 2017**


	8. Chapter 7

****Warmth****

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, BTS (maybe)

Genre : Drama, Slice of Life, Romance, hurt/Comfort, Yaoi

Rate : ** **T****

Alur suka - suka, typos, ga suka? Tutup aja, hehehe...

.

.

.

.

" Yakin ini rumahnya?" Changmin menetap Kyuhyun yang berdiri disampingnya

" Ya, ini adalah alamat yang dikirimkan Jaesuk ahjusshi padaku"

Changmin menatap sebuah pagar kayu yang sangat besar berdiri kokoh di depannya, akhirnya Changmin dan Kyuhyun pergi ke Busan di akhir minggu untuk mencari tahu siapa itu Go Ahra dan kemana yeoja itu menghilang. Karena setelah tahu siapa nama yeoja itu Changmin langsung mencari tahu namun nihil, apapun tentangnya tidak ada dimanapun. Dan ini adalah harapan terakhir Changmin, rumah sepupu Go Ahra, Kwon Boa.

 ** **TING TONG****

Changmin membunyikan bel yang ada di samping pagar kayu rumah itu, beberapa kali ditekan namun tidak ada respon.

" Mungkin sedang keluar rumah" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Mungkin"

 ** **TING TONG~~~****

" Ya"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menatap pintu pagar saat mendengar suara berisik dari dalam, kemungkinan seseorang tengah membuka kunci pagar dari dalam.

 ** **CEKLEK****

Seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang terlihat setelah pintu pagar itu terbuka, Changmin menatap dalam diam yeoja itu. Kyuhyun terdiam, yeoja yang ada di depannya ini adalah yeoja yang mereka cari semoga Changmin tidak lupa dengan foto yang dia berikan kemarin lusa.

" Mencari siapa?"

" K-kwon Boa sshi?" Panggil Kyuhyun dan Changmin menatap Kyuhyun

" Kalian siapa?" Yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya

" Ka-kami... Mencarimu"

" Maaf aku bukan Kwon Boa"

Yeoja itu memundurkan langkahnya dengan cepat hendak menutup pintu namun Changmin yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera menahan pintu itu dengan salah satu kakinya.

" Kwon Boa sshi"

" Bu-bukan..."

" Kami ingin bertemu denganmu"

" Kalian siapa? Kalian salah orang!"

" Aku Jung Changmin!"

" Aku tidak mengenalmu"

" Anak dari Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong"

 ** **DEGH****

Yeoja itu membulatkan matanya, terdiam sesaat dan menatap Changmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **~ Chapter 7 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

 **TRAK**

" Silahkan diminum"

Yeoja cantik itu meletakkan dua gelas jus jeruk di atas meja dan mempersilahkan tamunya untuk meminum jus itu. Changmin mengangguk dan mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya diikuti dengan Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya dengan paksaan Changmin, yeoja yang akhirnya mengaku bahwa dia bernama Boa pun membiarkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" Jadi, ada perlu apa?" Tanya Boa

" Begini... Apa... Apa kau tahu dimana sepupumu yang bernama Go Ahra?"

Boa menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menatap Changmin dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

" Aku tidak tahu dimana dia berada, sudah lama dia menghilang" jawab Boa dengan datar

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tapi dia teringat dengan sebuah benda yang tadi tidak sengaja terlihat saat masuk ke dalam rumah ini.

" Kau... Tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri

" Ya... Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku tinggal sendiri disini"

" Oh... Lalu... Tadi aku melihat kursi roda di kamar paling depan dekat pintu"

" Kau mengintip?"

" Tidak, benda itu terlihat dari celah pintu"

" Yah... Dulu itu milik ibuku tapi dia sudah meninggal dan aku menaruhnya disana"

" Cukup bersih"

" Aku rajin membersihkannya"

" Oh... Bahkan kau menaruh selimut di atasnya?'

" Ya, apa ada yang salah dengan hal itu?"

" Tidak"

Kyuhyun mengambil gelas jusnya dan meminumnya sembari melirik ke arah Changmin, ada yang salah dengan yeoja yang ada di depannya ini. Dan Changmin tahu dari gerakan mata Kyuhyun.

" Rumah ini simple tapi bagus ya" Puji Changmin

" Terima kasih" Jawab Boa " Aku rasa jika tidak ada yang diperlukan kalian bisa-"

" Tunggu, kau tahu appaku?"

" Jung Yunho? Kim Jaejoong?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka, satunya pengusaha terkenal dan satunya seorang artis juga merangkap sebagai desainer sekarang"

" Tidak, maksudku... Lebih dekat. Karena kau cukup kaget melihat kedatangan kami tadi"

" Tnetu saja kaget, aku tidak menyangka anak dari seorang Jung Yunho mendatangiku untuk menanyakan sepupuku"

" Oh..."

" Sudah selesai bukan?"

" Ya, aku rasa sudah cukup bukan?"

" Ya"

Yeoja cantik itu berdiri diiktui Changmin dan Kyuhyun, sepertinya hari ini cukup sampai disini. Mereka akan mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang yeoja ini nanti.

 **CEKLEK**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

" Nona"

Seorang yeoja paruh baya menuruni tangga dengan tergesa dan menghampiri Boa, Changmin berhenti di tempat dan memperhatikan yeoja paruh baya itu.

" Nona!"

" Oh, ahjumma... Bisa nanti saja? Aku sedang ada tamu"

" Tapi-"

" Ahjumma!"

" Kau bilang kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Changmin kemudian tersenyum miring

" Ya, dia adalah asisten rumah tanggaku. Dia membersihkan rumah ini"

" Begitu..."

Boa melirik yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat sedikit panik itu dan Changmin tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh yeoja yang ada di depannya itu. Sampai...

" AARRRGGHHH! TIIIIDDDAAAAAAKKKKK!"

" Omo!"

Boa yang mendengar teriakkan itu segera berlari ke atas menuju sebuah kamar diikuti yeoja paruh baya itu. Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang juga sedang kebingungan dengan situasi ini tapi mereka yakin bahwa ini berkaitan dengan appa dan eommanya.

" Tenanglah! Aku mohon tenanglah!"

Sebuah pekikan itu membuat Changmin tersentak, menuruti instingnya dia bergerak untuk naik ke atas lantai dua rumah Boa diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka bisa mendengar teriakan yang berkata _'jangan'_ berulang kali.

Sampai mereka berhenti disebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar dan Changmin tersentak sangat kaget melihat isinya. Di dalam kamar itu seorang yeoja tengah dipegangi dengan kencang oleh Boa dan asisten rumah tangganya dan mereka terlihat sangat kesulitan.

" Ch-changmin..."

Namja berambut ikal itu menarik pakaian bagian belakang Changmin untuk mendapatkan perharian dari kekasihnya itu, Changmin menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun yang kaget melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mereka.

" Di-dia... Yeoja itu..."

" Apa?"

" Go Ahra sshi"

" M-mwo?"

Changmin langsung menatap yeoja yang tengah dipegangi dengan susah payah oleh dua orang yeoja di depan mereka. Memperhatikan wajah itu dengan seksama dan menyamakannya dengan foto yang beberapa hari lalu diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Kenapa yeoja itu tampak berbeda dan sangat kurus jika dibandingkan dengan fotonya?

" Ahra ya... Tenanglah! Ku mohon"

" Andwe! Dia akan kemari! LEPASSSHH!"

" Tidak Ahra, tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi. Tidak!"

" ANDWE!"

" Ch-changmin" Kyuhyun menarik baju yang dikenakan oleh Changmin

" Ayo Kyu, bantu mereka dulu"

" Ne"

Kedua namja itu masuk ke dalam kamar yang sangat berantakan itu dan membantu Boa memegangi kaki yeoja bernama Ahra itu.

" Akkhh! PERGI! PERGII!"

" Astaga! Kenapa kau kemari? Keluar!" Bentak Boa pada Changmin

" Tapi aku hanya-"

" AAKKHH!"

" Kalian berdua pergilah, aku akan menahannya bersama ahjumma ini!" Pekik Kyuhyun dan hal itu membuat Boa bingung bagaimana harus bertindak

" Nona, obatnya!" Pekik si ahjumma

" Aish!"

Boa akhirnya melepaskan secara pelan tangannya yang memegang bahu Ahra, dia mencari kain yang biasa dia gunakan pada Ahra dan memberikannya pada sang ahjumma. Ahjumma itu mengangguk dan Boa menarik kasar Changmin dari sana, dimana sang sepupu berteriak karena ada Changmin.

 **BRAKKK!**

" Apa maumu?!"

Yeoja berambut panjang itu menghempaskan Changmin sampai namja itu terduduk di sofa ruang tamunya, dia menatap garang ke arah Changmin untuk meminta penjelasan.

" Ap-apa?"

" Aku tahu kau kemari atas perintah nyonya Kim yang terhormat itu bukan?!"

" Hah? Nyonya Kim?"

" Iya, yeoja tua menyebalkan yang membuat sepupu seperti itu!"

" Ak-aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud"

" Bohong!"

" Tidak, aku berani bersumpah!"

Boa dia menatap tajam ke arah Changmin, berharap bisa menemukan kebohongan dari namja didepannya ini. Kenapa kedua namja ini datang disaat yang tidak tepat? Kenapa harus sekarang dan mereka menemukan Ahra yang sudah susah payah bersembunyi?

" AKKHHH!"

" Oh, Shit!"

Yeoja itu segera berjalan ke sebuah meja dan mengambil tas selempang kecil kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya. Changmin yang masih tidak mengerti segera berdiri dan mengejar Boa yang sudah membuka pintu rumahnya dan berlari kecil menuju sebuah mobil.

" Bukakan gerbangnya! Dan masuk ke dalam mobilku" Ucapnya kasar

" Ne?"

" Apa kau tuli? Cepat bukakan gerbangnya dan masuk ke dalam mobilku!"

Usai sadar dari acara melamunnya Changmin segera melakukan apa yang Boa inginkan, dia berlari ke gerbang rumah itu dan membukanya agar mobil Boa bisa keluar. Setelah mobil itu berada diluar, Boa membuka pintu penumpang disebelahnya.

" Masuk!" Perintah Boa

" Tapi..." Changmin sedikit ragu

Astaga...

Pikiran negatifnya mulai berseliweran di dalam kepalanya, bagaimana jika yeoja itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya? Bagaimana... Bagaimana...

"Yak! Cepat masuk dan aku akan menjawab apa yang ingin kau ketahui!"

" Ar-arasseo"

Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Changmin masuk ke dalam mobil dan Boa mulai menyetir dengan kecepatan di atas rata – rata.

" Boa sshi!" Pekik Changmin sedikit takut karena yeoja disampingnya mengemudi sangat kencang

" Tidak usah bicara dulu bocah, aku harus segera ke apotek"

Changmin menutup mulutnya, mungkin saat ini dia memang lebih baik diam menunggu Boa untuk membicarakan hal ini lebih dahulu. Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah apotek besar dan Boa turun dari mobil, sedangkan Changmin diminta untuk tetap di mobil. Tidak sampai lima menit, Boa kembali dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia melirik ke arah Changmin.

" Kita tunggu obatnya" Ucap Boa

" Ne"

" Ini minumlah"

Boa menyodorkan satu botol air mineral dingin pada Changmin dan diterima namja itu dengan senang hati. Dia membuka air itu dan meminumnya.

" Maaf membentakmu"

" Tidak apa – apa Boa sshi"

" Jadi... Kau benar anak dari Jung Yunho itu?"

" Ya"

" Kenapa kau mencari Ahra?"

" Aku... Orangtuaku bercerai"

" Oh? Akhirnya?"

Mendengar ucapan Boa membuat Changmin menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menoleh untuk menatap Boa, kenapa Boa berkata seperti tadi?

" Apa maksud anda?" Tanya Changmin

" Nyonya Kim pasti sangat senang dengan kabar ini"

Kerutan itu semakin menjadi pada kening Changmin karena ucapan yeoja yang ada disampingnya, yeoja itu berkata seakan – akan dia sangat mengenal keluarganya.

" Yeoja itu... Benar – benar berusaha keras untuk memisahkan appa dan eommamu sejak dulu" Ucap Boa sembari menatap keluar jendela mobil bagian depannya

" Kenapa?"

" Mereka orang terpandang, pastinya malu mempunyai anak lelaki yang mencintai lelaki juga terlebih dia bisa melahirkan. Banyak cara Mrs. Kim untuk memisahkan orangtuamu namun selalu gagal karena Yunho sshi adalah orang yang baik, dia mengutamakan Jaejoong sshi di atas segalanya tapi... Eommamu mengalami keguguran, kau tahu itu kan?"

" Ya, aku tahu"

" Sejak itu dia menjadi murung dan Yunho sshi selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri hingga dia sering pergi ke bar untuk meminum alkohol, sesuatu yang sangat dibenci Jaejoong sshi. Dan... Itu adalah kesempatan emas untuk Mrs. Kim"

" Kesempatan emas?"

" Ya, dia... Membayar sepupuku, Ahra yang notabene-nya adalah salah satu karyawan appamu untuk menjebak Yunho sshi, awalnya Ahra menolak karena alasan Mrs. Kim seperti itu. Tapi atas ancaman Mrs. Kim dan saat itu dia sedang perlu uang akhirnya dia menerimanya"

" Jadi... Benar bahwa Ahra sshi tidur dengan appaku?"

" Tidak... Karena keterpaksaan Ahra berada dalam satu kamar hotel dengan Yunho sshi, dia memotret seakan – akan mereka melakukan sex"

" Ap-apa?"

" Sulit dipercaya bukan?"

" Ya"

" Setelahnya... Ahra mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan dan bersembunyi seperti yang diminta oleh Mrs. Kim tapi... Kehidupan Ahra berubah, dia selalu berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukannya salah dan dia menceritakan ini semua padaku dan aku menyuruhnya untuk berkata jujur pada Yunho sshi. Dia berniat membongkar semuanya. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Mrs. Kim?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, apa dia bisa mempercayai ucapan yeoja disampingnya sementara dia ingat kalau dulu sang halmoni sangat menyayanginya?

" Dia..." Boa memejamkan matanya, menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah dan kembali membuka matanya namun kali ini terlihat berkaca – kaca " Ahra ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri disebuah gudang tidak terpakai dengan pakaian yang terkoyak. Dokter yang memeriksanya memastikan bahwa Ahra diperkosa dan itu dilakukan lebih dari empat orang,

Dan, saat di rawat di rumah sakit bukan hanya sekali ada orang yang berniat mencelakakannya. Memasukkan obat – obat yang salah sampai memberikan Ahra pil ekstasi. Satu hari kami berhasil menangkap orang yang ingin mencelakakan Ahra, memaksanya membuka mulut dan kami mendapatkan siapa pelakunya" Ucap Boa diakhiri sebuah senyuman miring

" Siapa?"

" Seperti yang kami duga, Mrs. Kim"

" Tidak mungkin..." Lirih Changmin

" Kau boleh tidak percaya tapi itulah yang terjadi. Tapi... Kesalahan fatal kami adalah meninggalkan Ahra sendirian di dalam kamar sementara aku mengurus si pelaku. Saat aku kembali, yang aku ingat Ahra berteriak kencang tidak menentu dengan pergelangan tangannya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Seorang suster berkata bahwa ada yang datang menemuinya setelah itu Ahra seperti stress dan melakukan tindakan bunuh diri,

Jadi aku meminta dokter untuk memalsukan kematiannya agar Ahra aman dan menyembuyikannya di sini selama bertahun – tahun sampai kau datang mencari kami"

" Jadi.. Dia seperti itu karena..."

" Ya, kalian datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Obatnya habis dan tadi sebenarnya aku hendak membeli obat saat kalian datang"

Changmin terdiam memikirkan cerita Boa, semua terasa tidak masuk akan untuk Changmin, Mrs. Kim? Kim halmoni melakukan ini semua pada orangtuanya? Dan pada yeoja bernama Ahra?

" Terserah kau percaya atau tidak tapi... Itulah yang terjadi" Ucap Boa

" Kenapa tidak membawa psikiater untuk menyembuhkan Ahra sshi?"

" Kau pikir akan mudah? Daerah ini cukup terpencil dan aku tidak mau menarik perhatian Mrs. Kim. Aku takut dia menemukan Ahra, lagipula biayanya tidak akan murah"

" Tapi aku membutuhkannya" Ucap Changmin

" Untuk?"

" Jika apa yang kau katakan benar adanya, aku butuh dia. Aku butuh dia untuk menjadi saksi"

" Aku rasa tidak bisa"

" Kenapa?"

" Kau tidak lihat setelah melihat wajahmu dia semakin histeris? Itu karena kau begitu mirip dengan appamu, wajahmu pasti mengingatkan Ahra pada Yunho sshi"

" Tapi..."

" Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untukmu"

" Ba-bagaimana kalau aku memanggil psikiater pribadi untuknya yang bisa dipercaya?"

" Tidak mungkin, Mrs. Kim pasti akan langsung curiga"

" Tidak, aku akan menjamin bahwa Ahra sshi akan aman. Aku akan melakukannya"

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

" Pertama, aku ingin tahu kenapa orangtuanya bercerai dan tidak tahu jika ceritanya akan serumit ini. Dan kedua, anggap saja permintaan maafku pada Ahra sshi menggantikan halmoniku. Aku akan menyembuhkan Ahra sshi"

" Kau anak yang baik"

" Aku hanya ingin keluargaku utuh, aku ingin merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti dulu"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Boa menoleh saat kaca samping mobilnya diketuk oleh seorang yeoja berseragam putih, dia adalah seorang apoteker. Yeoja itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menerima sebuah plastik yang disodorkan oleh yeoja itu. Usai membayar, Boa dan Changmin kembali menuju rumah Boa.

Saat sampai, Boa segera berlari ke dalam kamar Ahra yang letaknya ada di lantai dua. Changmin cukup terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya, tangan dan kaki Ahra diikat dimasing – masing tiang tempat tidur juga mulutnya yang diikat seutas tali, sungguh mengerikan.

" Apa harus seperti ini?" Tanya Changmin dengan prihatin

" Ya, sebentar"

Boa maju ke arah tempat tidur Ahra sedangkan Kyuhyun beringsut menuju Changmin sembari memegangi lengan kirinya. Dia terluka dan Changmin bisa melihat sedikit darah keluar dari sana juga keringat yang menetes dari dahi Kyuhyun.

Namja tinggi itu merangkul Kyuhyun dan mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut namun matanya masih menatap Boa yang kini tengah menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam lengan Ahra. Apa boleh dia melakukan hal ini sendiri tanpa ada dokter?

Setelahnya Changmin bisa melihat Ahra berhenti memberontak, yeoja itu terlihat lebih rileks dan kemudian memejamkan matanya. Tapi sebelum Ahra benar – benar terlelap Boa membuka kain yang menutupi mulut Ahra dan memasukkan beberapa obat ke dalam mulut Ahra di bantu oleh sang asisten rumah tangga.

" Hah... Ahjumma tidak terluka?" Tanya Boa

" Tidak tapi... " Ahjumma itu menatap Kyuhyun " Tuan itu terluka"

Boa menghembuskan nafasnya, dia menatap Kyuhyun dan Changmin bergantian. Semua sudah dia ceritakan pada Changmin. Semoga saja ini menjadi salah satu jalan agar Ahra bisa sembuh. Jujur saja dia sangat kasihan melihat sepupunya yang ceria itu menjadi seperti ini. Semoga semua berakhir dengan indah nantinya.

" Ayo ikut aku, ahjumma tolong jaga Ahra ya" Ucap Boa

" Baik nona"

" Ayo"

Yeoja berambut panjang itu membawa Changmin dan Kyuhyun ke ruang tamu kembali, lalu dia pergi dari sana. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin meminta penjelasan namun Changmin hanya tersenyum dan dia berkata akan menjelaskannya nanti.

Tangan Changmin kemudian terulur untuk menyentuh tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang menutupi lengan kirinya, dia menghela nafas setelah melihat luka cakaran yang diterima Kyuhyun.

" Maaf" Lirih Changmin

" Gwaenchana, bukan salahmu" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak ingin Changmin khawatir padanya

" Jadi kalian ini sepasang kekasih?"

Kedua namja itu menoleh, mereka mendapati Boa membawa kotak obat dan duduk di dekat Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat yeoja itu menarik pelan tangan kirinya dan mengambil kapas serta alkohol dari dalam kotak obat.

" Maafkan sepupuku ya"

Kyuhyun lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar ucapan Boa yang terkesan lembut, bukannya sejak awal datang ke rumah ini nada bicara Boa terkesan sinis dan mengintimidasi? Ada apa sebenarnya?

" Apa Ahra sshi harus disuntik seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin

" Tidak, kalau aku rutin memberikan obat penenang dia tidak akan mengamuk seperti itu. Suntikan itu adalah cara terakhir yang aku gunakan jika Ahra sudah tidak terkendali" Jawab Boa sembari mengobati luka pada lengan Kyuhyun

" Shhh..." Kyuhyun mendesis sedikit kesakitan

" Maaf" Ucap Boa

" Kau tampak berbeda dengan Kwon Boa saat kami datang?" Ucap Kyuhyun dan Boa hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

" Boleh aku tahu apa pekerjaanmu? Kenapa kau boleh menyuntikkan obat tadi tanpa dokter?" Tanya Changmin penasaran

" Aku seorang guru di salah satu sekolah dasar dekat sini, guru kesehatan dan aku mendapat pelatihan bagaimana menangani pasien" Jawab Boa

" Ah... Begitu rupanya"

Boa menempelkan plester pada lengan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum melihat hasil pekerjaannya.

" Terima kasih" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Lebih baik kalian pulang, aku tidak ingin Mrs. Kim melacak keberadaan kalian dan membahayakan kami. Aku sudah lelah berpindah tempat untuk bersembunyi"

" Ya, aku akan pastikan kalian tidak bersembunyi lagi nantinya. Kami akan pulang dan akan mengabari apa yang akan kami lakukan selanjutnya" Ucap Changmin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya

" Ya"

Usai bertukar nomor ponsel, Changmin dan Kyuhyun pamit dari rumah itu. Mereka berjalan tanpa ada perbincangan karena Kyuhyun tahu Changmin butuh waktu untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mereka menginap disebuah hotel karena sudah terlalu malam untuk kembali ke Seoul. Untung saja hotel itu dilengkapi dengan fasilitas loundry dan menyediakan piyama untuk mereka sehingga mereka tidak perlu membeli pakaian lagi.

Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring miring tersentak saat sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya, menoleh ke belakang dia mendapati Changmin yang sedang mengecup punggungnya dan menyamankan diri ditubuh bagian belakang Kyuhyun.

Saat hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Changmin mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Boa saat pergi berdua tadi. Tentu saja Kyuhyun kaget dengan ucapan Changmin, Kim halmoni melakukannya? Apa benar? Apa segitu malunya memiliki menantu namja? Tunggu...

" Min..." Kyuhyun meremas lengan Changmin

" Apa?"

" Aku juga namja... Ba-bagaimana kalau Kim halmoni..."

" Shh... Sudah, aku tidak mau membahasnya. Yang aku tahu aku akan bersamamu, titik"

" Changmin..."

" Lebih baik kita tidur dan cepat – cepat ke Seoul untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya"

" Hum"

Mereka pun terlelap tanpa tahu sebuah pesan yang akan menghancurkan hati Changmin masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dengan cepat, Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung beranjak menuju stasiun untuk pulang ke Seoul.

" Tapi Chwang, apa kita bisa mempercayai ucapan Boa sshi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dalam perjalanan

" Aku tidak tahu, tapi ucapannya benar – benar meyakinkan" Jawab Changmin

" Ayo cari bukti lagi Chwang, aku tidak mau kita salah langkah"

" Ya"

" Eunhyukie tadi pagi bertanya kemana kita pergi sampai tidak menjawab pesannya" Ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba teringat sahabatnya yang mengirimkan pesan tadi pagi

" Masa? Aku belum melihat ponselku"

Changmin merogoh tas ranselnya untuk mencari ponselnya dan tidak lama dia menemukan benda hitam kesayangannya itu. Memang ada beberapa pesan masuk ke dalam ke dalam ponselnya, termasuk milik Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sedang merajuk karena pesannya tidak kunjung dibalas sejak semalam.

" Kim halmoni?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sebuah nama terpampang pada layar ponselnya

" Apa?" Kyuhyun melihat apa yang Changmin lihat dan seketika mereka terdiam guna mencerna gambar yang dikirimkan Kim halmoni pada mereka

Sebuah benda berbentuk segi panjang berwarna merah muda bercampur toska, dengan beberapa hiasan _vintage_ disudut benda itu, sebuah undangan. Lebih tepatnya undangan pernikahan yang akan digelar satu bulan lagi.

 _' Kim Jaejoong & Jung Jessica'_

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeeooonnggg~~~

Pendek ya?

Iya, chapter ini memang sengaja dibikin pendek. Chap depan kayaknya panjang banget dah?

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **chwangkyuwoozi (pasti kok, selalu semangaaaattt!), fans jj (semangat – semangaaaattt~~), ismi mimi (tebakan salah, hahahaha... ChangKyu udeh ga anak", mereka udah pada wamil huwwee~~ Tinggal nunggu mereka nikah hahahay), cks (iya dong...), uknowme2309 (wkwkwkw... iya, cho kasih nc lg nanti), Ghdfgsjssn (hayoo... keadaannya kyk gini masih mau cincang si Ahra?), kim rose (ammiinn),**

 **elite. Minority. 1111 (iya nih, lagi ilang ide... ), chochosnow (ada banyak yang mencurigakan nih), narayejea (iyaaa T^T), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (pasti...), Indy (ho oh^^), iii (sip), melani. s. khadijah (iya, Cho kapan naena sama bebeb Chwang? Eaaa~~), changkyu (changkyu mah manis, semanis Cho hahahaha), Kyukyu0203 (iya, ini diusahain update kok), ruixi1 (amiinn), kurojiaer (maacih masih nunggu yaa), LittleOoh (sipp), kimRyan2124 (Cho mah semangat tapi lagi ilang ide, ottokehhh T^T) huwwweeee~~~)**

 **.**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav, para Gues dan SiDer**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi maacih #bow**

 **.**

Hmm...

Cho ilang ide, kudu ottokkeeehhhh? Mana abis ini Pure update tapi baru jadi setengah soalnya tiba – tiba idenya itu ilang, blank otak hadeeuuuhhh...

Tunggu Cho update ya? #puppyeyes

.

See u next chap?

Chuuu~~~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Selasa, 5 September 2017**


	9. Chapter 8

****Warmth****

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, BTS (maybe)

Genre : Drama, Slice of Life, Romance, hurt/Comfort, Yaoi

Rate : ** **T****

Alur suka - suka, typos, ga suka? Tutup aja, hehehe...

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dengan cepat, Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung beranjak menuju stasiun untuk pulang ke Seoul.

" Tapi Chwang, apa kita bisa mempercayai ucapan Boa sshi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dalam perjalanan

" Aku tidak tahu, tapi ucapannya benar – benar meyakinkan" Jawab Changmin

" Ayo cari bukti lagi Chwang, aku tidak mau kita salah langkah"

" Ya"

" Eunhyukie tadi pagi bertanya kemana kita pergi sampai tidak menjawab pesannya" Ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba teringat sahabatnya yang mengirimkan pesan tadi pagi

" Masa? Aku belum melihat ponselku"

Changmin merogoh tas ranselnya untuk mencari ponselnya dan tidak lama dia menemukan benda hitam kesayangannya itu. Memang ada beberapa pesan masuk ke dalam ke dalam ponselnya, termasuk milik Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sedang merajuk karena pesannya tidak kunjung dibalas sejak semalam.

" Kim halmoni?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sebuah nama terpampang pada layar ponselnya

" Apa?" Kyuhyun melihat apa yang Changmin lihat dan seketika mereka terdiam guna mencerna gambar yang dikirimkan Kim halmoni pada mereka

Sebuah benda berbentuk segi panjang berwarna merah muda bercampur toska, dengan beberapa hiasan __vintage__ disudut benda itu, sebuah undangan. Lebih tepatnya undangan pernikahan yang akan digelar satu bulan lagi.

 _ _' Kim Jaejoong & Jung Jessica'__

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 8 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan Min? Satu bulan lagi"

Kyuhyun bergumam lirih saat mereka tiba di apartemen Changmin, Changmin tidak beristirahat namun mencari sesuatu di dalam ponselnya.

" Kau sedang apa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Mencari kontak psikiater yang paling bagus"

" Kau tidak perlu melakukannya Chwang ah"

" Huh?" Changmin menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun

" Kim halmoni bisa saja melacak dengan cepat nantinya. Aku punya saudara dan dia psikiater yang bisa kita percaya"

" Lalu? Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

" Iya, aku sudah bercerita lewat pesan dan dia tertarik untuk membantu. Nanti malam dia akan datang"

" Kemari?"

" Kau mau bertemu di luar saja?"

" Tidak, di sini saja"

" Baiklah"

Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dan mengambil tasnya, Changmin yang bingung menatapnya. Sejujurnya dia tidak mau ditinggal Kyuhyun disaat seperti ini, rasanya sepi jika Kyuhyun tidak ada disampingnya.

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Changmin

" Pulang, mengambil beberapa pakaian dan buku. Aku mungkin akan tinggal di sini sebulan ke depan. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu disaat seperti ini"

 **GREPP**

Changmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa tahu kegelisahannya, bersyukurlah dia mendapatkan Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya yang membosankan ini.

" Terima kasih, aku ikut kalau begitu" Ucap Changmin

" Mau apa?"

" Rindu Cho eomma dan adikmu"

" Huh!" Kyuhyun mencebilkan bibirnya

 **CUP**

Sebuah kecupan Kyuhyun dapatkan dari Changmin pada bibirnya dan perlahan membuatnya merona. Dia memeluk pelan pundak Changmin dengan wajah setengah merajuk tapi kemudian memeluk Changmin kembali.

Dua jam kemudian mereka tiba di rumah keluarga Kyuhyun, saat memasuki ruang keluarga mereka kaget mendapati seseorang tengah duduk memangku Taehyung, adik Kyuhyun.

" Hyungieeee~~~"

" H-ha-hai Taehyungie"

" Aku kangen!"

Taehyung turun dari pangkuan orang itu dan berlari menuju sang kakak, memeluk sang kakak dengan erat dan mendaratkan ciuman pada kedua pipi gembul Kyuhyun.

" Changmin ah, annyeong. Kau kemana saja dengan Kyunie kenapa eo-eomma tidak bisa menemukanmu? Kau juga tidak menjawab pesan eomma"

Ya, orang yang tadi memangku Taehyung adalah Kim Jaejoong, eomma dari Changmin. Namja paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati Changmin dan menangkup wajah Changmin. Changmin sendiri menampakkan raut wajah datar pada sang eomma.

" Aku pikir kalian bisa bicara di taman belakang" Ucap Mrs. Cho melihat interaksi Changmin dan eommanya

" Ayo Min, eomma ingin bicara" Ajak Mrs. Kim pada Changmin

Changmin sedikit melirik Kyuhyun dan dia melihat Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Akhirnya Changmin pergi mengikuti sang eomma ke taman belakang keluarga Cho. Mereka duduk berdampingan di satu kursi panjang.

" Kau kemana saja berdua eoh? Liburan bersama Kyunie?" Tanya Mrs. Kim dengan ramah

" Kau bohong"

" Ne? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mrs. Kim dengan bingung, terselip nada kecewa karena Changmin tidak memanggilnya dengan eomma

" Kau bilang kau mencintainya, tapi kenapa... Kenapa sebulan lagi kau menikah dengan orang lain?" Tanya Changmin dengan pandangan menusuk, suaranya datar menahan tangis

" Changmin..."

" Aku tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan dia. Kau masih mencintainya begitupun dengan dia, kalian bisa bersama lagi"

" Bersama? Itu kata yang mustahil untuk kami Changmin ah"

" Kenapa mustahil?"

" Eomma sudah tidak memiliki kepercayaan lagi padanya"

" Kepercayaan apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa karena dia tidur dengan yeoja lain kau tidak percaya lagi padanya?"

" Kau-"

" Aku tahu itu, tapi kenapa kau tidak percaya dengan penjelasannya?"

" Tapi buktinya..."

" Bukti itu bisa saja tidak _valid_ , bisa saja dia dijebak. Dia juga sudah menjelaskannya padamu bukan? Kenapa tidak percaya?"

" Setelah semua yang aku lalui dengannya menurutmu bagaimana eomma bisa percaya?" Tanya Mrs. Kim dengan lirih, matanya menatap Changmin dengan sendu

" Kenapa tidak mencari kebenarannya?"

" Karena kebenarannya memang dia tidur dengan orang lain Min, appamu tidur dengan yeoja dibelakang eomma!" Pekik Mrs. Kim

Dia berteriak kencang di depan anaknya dan tentu saja airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya keluar. Kenangan menyakitkan itu menyeruak di dalam otaknya dan membuatnya kembali merasa sakit.

" Memang kau pikir bagaimana eomma bisa melewati hidup penuh tekanan selain demi dirimu?"

" Demi diriku? Tapi kalian tidak merawatku, aku merawat diriku sendiri sejak usiaku lima belas tahun. Kalian berdua hanya sibuk menghindar dan mengambil jalan bercerai untuk kebahagiaan kalian tanpa melihat bagaimana aku" Ucap Changmin dengan datar

" Ch-changmin..."

" Kalian membuangku"

" Eomma tidak-"

" Itu menurutmu tapi sejak usia lima belas tahun itu yang aku rasakan"

" Maafkan eomma, eomma mau kau ikut saja dengan eomma"

" Lalu kau hanya akan sibuk dengan urusanmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa, sekarang ada Kyuhyun dalam hidupku. Aku tidak butuh kalian berdua lagi dalam hidupku"

" Changmin ah!"

" Jika kau masih mencintainya, begitupun dengannya yang masih mencintaimu. Cari saja kebenarannya"

" Kebenaran apa yang kau maksud Min?"

" Apa kau tidak curiga pada kemungkinan dia dijebak?"

" Siapa yang akan menjebaknya?"

" Kau bisa pikirkan itu"

" Tapi-"

" Foto bisa saja dipalsukan, tapi kepercayaan tidak bisa dipalsukan. Jika kau percaya padanya, batalkan acara pernikahanmu"

" Kenapa harus aku yang percaya? Kenapa bukan dia yang berusaha?"

" Percayalah dia juga sedang berusaha" Lirih Changmin " Sudah saatnya aku pulang" Lanjutnya kemudian berdiri tapi sang eomma menahannya

" Eomma antar"

" Tidak usah, aku naik mobil Kyunie. Dia akan tinggal bersamaku beberapa waktu ini. Jangan mengikutiku karena aku tidak suka kalian tahu tempat tinggalku yang sekarang"

" Min..."

" Permisi"

Changmin menyentak tangan sang eomma kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Mrs. Kim yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Menyesali apa yang barusan terjadi, terutama saat tadi dia membentak anak tersayangnya. Anaknya yang merasa terbuang karena sikapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

 **TOK TOK**

" Masuk"

Seseorang baru saja mengetuk pintu kerja Yunho dan namja itu menyuruh masuk siapapun yang barusan mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

" Tuan"

" Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho pada sang asisten

" Ada yang ingin bertemu"

" Bukankah aku sudah meminta untuk tidak menerima tamu selama satu minggu ini?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, Yunho yakin asistennya memiliki ingatan yang sangat tajam

" Tapi dia mendesak untuk bertemu"

" Siapa?"

" Mrs. Kim"

" Ne?"

 **SRETT**

Pintu perlahan terbuka, asisten Yunho itu menyingkirkan tubuhnya agar namja yang ada di belakangnya terlihat. Yunho sedikit membulatkan matanya namun tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya saat melihat sang mantan istri ada di depan pintu.

Asisten Yunho itu menyingkir dan membiarkan mantas istri sang bos masuk, Jaejoong menatap datar ke arah Yunho sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kerja namja itu.

" Duduklah" Ucap Yunho dengan datar, meminta Jaejoong untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya

" Ya"

Lima menit berlalu tanpa ada yang berucap di antara mereka tapi mereka saling tatap. Jaejoong masih memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan, begitu juga Yunho. Sampai pintu ruang kerja Yunho terbuka dan asistennya membawa dua buah kopi.

" Untuk kalian"

Asistennya menaruh dua gelas kopi di atas meja, Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

" Kau masih ingat apa yang ku suka, terima kasih" Ucap Jaejoong tulus

" Tentu saja, Tuan Yunho menyuruh saya untuk selalu mengingatnya. Permisi" Ucap sang asisten dengan lembut kemudian meninggalkan ruang kerja Yunho

" Jadi... Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho setelah menyesap sedikit americano di hadapannya

" Apa... Kau benar... Tidak melakukannya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada datar

Yunho tentu tahu ke arah mana pertanyaan Jaejoong, kilasan balik kejadian dimana dia bangun ditemani seorang yeoja yang merupakan karyawannya masuk ke dalam otaknya.

" Katakan padaku"

" Jika aku berkata tidak melakukannya apa kau akan percaya? Jika aku mengatakan aku tidak melakukannya apa keadaan akan berubah? Jika aku mengatakan tidak melakukannya apa kau akan menghentikan pernikahanmu dengan yeoja itu?"

 **DEGH**

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar nada datar Yunho, dia bisa melihat Yunho sedikit menggeram dan mengatupkan giginya dengan kencang tanda jika Yunho tengah marah tapi sedang ditahan.

" Jawab aku, apa kau akan percaya padaku jika sekarang aku mengatakan aku tidak melakukannya?" Lanjut Yunho

" Kau tidak meyakinkanku saat itu"

" Karena saat itu kau sedang terpuruk dan terhasut. Jika aku menjelaskannya tetap saja kau tidak akan percaya" Jelas Yunho

" Terhasut?"

" Kau tahu bagaimana keluargamu merencanakan apapun untuk memisahkan kita dan dia melakukannya"

" Ma-maksudku eommaku yang melakukannya? Kau masih menuduh eommaku?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak percaya

" Aku tidak tahu, aku juga tidak berkata eommamu bukan?"

" Tapi dulu kau selalu berkata bahwa eommaku yang menjebakmu"

" Berkata seperti apapun tentang eommamu kau tetap tidak bisa mempercayaiku bukan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, tentu saja dia tidak percaya bahwa sang eomma yang menjebak Yunho. Kedua orangtuanya memang tidak pernah setuju hubungannya dengan Yunho tapi tidak mungkin sampai menjebak Yunho seperti itu bukan?

" Baik sekarang aku katakan sesuatu tentang eommamu" Ucap Yunho, dia melipat tangannya di dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya

"..."

" Dia... Memandang rendah padaku setiap kali kita berkunjung ke sana bersama Changmin. Menyindirku saat kau tidak disampingku dan bahkan berdoa agar kita cepat berpisah di depanku. Dia, eommamu yang selalu kau percaya itu menyuruh orang itu membuatku seakan tidur dengan yeoja dan memberikannya foto penuh kebohongan itu padamu. Eommamu menghasut dirimu yang sedang terpuruk unruk bercerai denganku dan sekarang dia menghasutmu untuk menikahi Jessica dan kau melakukannya bukan?"

"..."

" Pada akhirnya kau hanya akan percaya padanya dan melakukan semua yang diinginkannya. Kau yang sekarang tidak lebih dari boneka yang eommamu inginkan, terdengar cukup jahat tapi itu adalah kennyataannya"

 **Tes**

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat sang mantan suami membicarakan hal buruk tentang eommanya, selama ini Jaejoong memang tahu keluarganya terlebih eommanta memang tidak setuju pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Eommanya menentang habis – habisan pernikahannya dulu.

Tapi Jaejoong meyakinkan semuanya sampai dimana dia mengalami titik jenuh, hanya ada eommanya disampingnya, menyemangatinya dan... Mungkin memberikan jalan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yunho.

" Jangan pernah mengeluarkan airmata di depanku"

Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya, walaupun buram Jaejoong tahu Yunho tengah menatapnya dengan teduh.

" Kau sejak dulu selalu tahu, aku tidak suka melihat kau menangis dan itu berlaku sampai detik ini"

Sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong segera menghapus airmatanya yang mengalir, dia sangat tahu bahwa Yunho tidak menyukai dirinya menangis karena itu sama saja menyakiti hati Yunho.

" Sekarang pergilah, raih kebahagiaan yang eommamu selama ini inginkan" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut

Ada perasaan tercubit saat Jaejoong mendengar ucapan Yunho, rasa tidak rela menyelimutinya. Bodoh saja jika Jaejoong tidak menyadari perasaan itu, perasaan tidak rela saat Yunho malah menyuruhnya menikah dengan orang lain.

" Kau bodoh" Lirih Jaejoong

" Dan si bodoh ini mencintaimu, mengingkanmu bahagia tanpa ada airmata lagi"

" Yun..."

" Ingatlah janji kita sebelum menandatangai surat laknat itu, Boo..."

Bagaimana Jaejoong tidak menangis lagi mendengar suara lirih sarat akan keputusasaan yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Yunho. Dia tidak akan kuat mendengar suara Yunho yang seperti itu, ingin rasanya memeluk Yunho tapi dia sadar bahwa dia bukan siapa – siapa bagi Yunho.

" Kau akan tersenyum bahagia setelah berpisah, lupakan aku dan raihlah kebahagiaanmu" Ucap Yunho dengan nada yang dibuat lembut, sulit mengatakan hal itu terlebih pada seseorang yang masih dicintainya

" Tapi... Hiks... Tapi kau tidak berjanji seperti itu!"

" Itu karena kebahagiaanku sudah pergi dan untuk sekarang aku akan fokus pada Changmin karena dia merasa seperti terbuang. Aku akan menjadi appa yang bisa dia banggakan sehingga dia larut dalam kasih sayang yang aku berikan. Tidak usah khawatirkan aku"

Jaejoong makin terisak, mana bisa dia membiarkan Yunho bertahan sendirian seperti ini! Dia juga masih punya hati tahu! Apalagi Yunho berkata tentang Changmin, hal itu membuatnya tersindir karena dia merasa belum menjadi eomma yang baik bagi anak kesayangannya itu.

Sedangkan Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong terisak kencang, tangannya meremas pegangan kursinya dengan erat. Ingin memeluk dan mendekap erat namja yang dicintainya namun dia tidak bergerak, terlalu sakit jika harus memeluk Jaejoong. Sudah cukup dia menyakiti Jaejoong selama ini dan sekarang saatnya Jaejoong bahagia.

" Hentikan tangismu, aku tidak bisa lagi memelukmu seperti dulu" Lirih Yunho

" Hiks... Hiks..."

" Kau akan menjadi kepala keluarga... Dan seorang kepala keluarga harus tegar menghadapi masalahnya"

" Aku tidak mau... Hiks... Aku tidak mau"

" Kita sudah mengambil keputusan bersama Jaejoong ah, ini yang kau pilih. Kau bilang kau akan bahagia jika aku melepaskanmu dan aku sudah melakukan hal terberat dalam hidupku"

" Hiks... Aku terbiasa menangis dalam pelukanmu! Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa aku menghentikan airmata sialan ini tanpa pelukanmu!"

Sudah! Yunho tidak tahan lagi!

Dengan segera dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menarik Jaejoong berdiri dan memeluk erat namja yang terisak itu. Membiarkan semua perasaan mereka bercampur aduk bersama, tanpa tahu tiga orang mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari luar dengan mata berkaca – kaca, bahkan salah satunya sudah menangis.

" Ayo Kyu, kita pergi" Ucap Changmin dengan lembut

" Hum" Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Changmin

" Tolong jaga mereka untukku" Ucap Changmin pada asisten appanya

" Selalu"

" Jangan bilang kami ada di sini"

" Ya tuan muda"

" Permisi"

" Tuan..."

" Ya?"

" Satu yang harus tuan tahu adalah kedua orangtua anda sangat menyayangi anda. Bahkan mereka menaruh foto anda dalam ruang kerja mereka dan berbicara dengan foto anda seakan anda ada di hadapan mereka"

" Terima kasih"

Sesuai rencana, besok paginya Changmin dan Kyuhyun membawa sepupu Kyuhyun yang merupakan psikiater ke rumah Boa untuk bertemu dengan Ahra, Joo Won namanya. Dia akan tinggal bersama dua yeoja itu selama proses penyembuhan Ahra.

" Sepertinya sangat parah, aku tidak yakin bisa disembuhkan dengan cepat tapi aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuatnya membaik" Ucap Joo Won

" Tolong sembuhkan dia saja, jika hyung tidak yakin bisa menyembuhkannya dalam sebulan tidak apa – apa. Pastikan saja dia membaik" Ucap Changmin dan tentu itu membuat kaget Kyuhyun dan Boa

" Min..." Panggil Kyu

" Aku tahu ini sudah terlalu terlambat Kyu, eomma dan appaku... Mereka pasti menjalani ini semua dengan sulit. Untuk kesembuhan Ahra sshi anggap saja sebagai tanggung jawabku terhadap apa yang sudah terjadi padanya" Ucap Changmin dengan tulus

" Tidak apa – apa melihat eommamu menikah dengan orang lain?" Tanya Boa

" Aku tidak suka sebenarnya, tapi yah... Keputusan ada pada mereka" Ucap Changmin

" Terima kasih sudah mau bertanggung jawab terhadap Ahra walaupun ini bukan salahmu, aku harap dia membaik dan bisa membantumu secepatnya Changmin" Ucap Boa dengan tulus

" Terima kasih" Ucap Changmin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku tidak percaya kau mengucapkan hal itu tadi siang pada Boa noona" Ucap Kyuhyun, dia dalam dekapan Changmin

Setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan mereka beristirahat setelah membersihkan diri dan Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam dekapan Changmin. Obrolan sebelum tidur adalah hal yang tidak bisa mereka lewatkan karena sedikitnya bisa mengurangi beban mereka.

" Ya, aku juga tidak percaya hal itu keluar dari mulutku. Besok kita kuliah, aku yakin Eunhyuk dan Donghae merindukan kita" Ucap Changmin

" Eunhyuk bahkan meneleponmu terus menurus tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya"

" Agar mereka penasaran dan makin merindukanku"

 **PLAKK**

" Awhhh! Kyu~~"

" Jadi kau mau selingkuh dengan Eunhyuk!"

" Hahahahahaha, tentu tidak! Hanya saja aku suka sekali mengerjainya karena setelahnya aku akan mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua orang itu"

Kyuhyun terdiam, Changmin melakukan hal itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian karena dia tidak pernah mendapatkan perharian yang cukup dari kedua orangtuanya bukan?

" Sekarang aku ada untukmu, aku akan memperhatikanmu selalu"

" Terima kasih"

Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu merasa nyaman dan akhirnya kedua namja itu terlelap.

Besoknya, tentu saja Eunhyuk menghampiri Changmin dengan tatapan khawatir bersama Donghae di yang berjalan santai di belakangnya. Changmin menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak apa – apa namun Eunhyuk kembali bertanya tentang pernikahan eomma Changmin.

" Itu keputusan mereka, biarkan saja" Ucap Changmin dengan santai

" Kau tidak apa – apa?"

" Tentu, asal ada kalian disisiku"

" Ya, kami akan selalu ada untukmu"

" Changmin!"

Suara teriakkan itu membuat mereka berempat menoleh, Siwon menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum lebar.

" Apa hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Kemana saja kau?" Siwon bertanya balik

" Cuti sebentar"

" Ada hal gawat"

" Apa?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya

" Ayo kita berkumpul di ruang klub. Anggota lain sudah berkumpul" Ajak Siwon

" Oke"

Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk pergi mengikuti Siwon sedangkan Donghae pergi karena dia ada kelas dan juga karena dia bukan anggota klub. Changmin dan Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan di dalam ruang klub sedangkan Eunhyuk duduk bersama dengan Seungri.

" Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Seungri

" Begini kawan – kawan sekalian" Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya " Panti yang ada di Jeju akan digusur"

" MWO?!"

" Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin

" Dari yang aku dengar ada yang akan membeli lahannya dan menjadikannya taman hiburan" Jawab Siwon

Changmin menggeram marah, panti jompo yang ada di Jeju adalah tempat favoritnya karena disana dia mendapatkan kasih sayang berlimpah yang tidak dia dapatkan dari kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi?

" Hyung... Lalu mereka akan dipindahkan?" Tanya Changmin

" Aku tidak tahu Min, mereka tidak mendapatkan dana apapun untuk pindah"

" Tapi..."

" Mereka hanya akan mendapatkan uang hasil penjualan tanah tanpa ada bantuan sedikitpun dari pemerintah daerah karena aku dengar mereka memihak pada si pembeli"

" Aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang membeli tanah itu" Ucap Changmin dengan nada kesal

" Min, itu juga yang ingin aku bicarakan"

" Maksud hyung?" Tanya Changmin tidak mengerti

" Cepat atau lambat semua yang ada di sini akan mengetahui hal ini. Jadi maafkan aku jika aku berkata terang – terangan seperti ini di depanmu"

" Katakan saja" Ucap Changmin dengan datar, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak

" Dia adalah Kim Jung Woo"

 **DEGH**

Dua puluh delapan pasang mata langsung menoleh dan menatap ke arah Changmin, siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jung Woo. Meski sudah tidak resmi ada di pemerintahan banyak orang yang masih mengenalnya, dia adalah ayah dari Kim Jaejoong, kakek Changmin.

" Ap-apa?" Changmin menatap Siwon tidak percaya

" Aku dapat data ini dari pengelola panti, aku ingin kau mencari tahu kebenarannya Min"

" Arasseo, aku akan mencari tahu semua ini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Gila! Ini semua gila!"

Eunhyuk mengaduk kasar jus jeruk yang ada di hadapannya, usai kuliah mereka berempat memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafe milik orangtua Donghae dan mengambil tempat yang terpojok agar bisa memiliki privasi.

" Maaf Changmin tapi harabojimu benar – benar gila!" Ucap Eunhyuk

Sedangkan Changmin sedang menempelkan ponselnya pada pada telinga, dia tengah mencoba menelepon seseorang. Tapi sudah dua kali orang itu belum mengangkat panggilan telepon darinya.

" Belum diangkat juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya

" Yeobosseo"

Sebelum Changmin menyerah, seseorang berbicara pada sambungan ponselnya. Changmin langsung menyambutnya.

" Ahjumma" Panggil Changmin

" Ya Changmin kenapa? Maaf ahjumma tadi sedang ada pekerjaan"

" Tidak apa – apa, tapi Yuri ahjumma... Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

" Ya?"

" Apa... Kim haraboji benar membeli tanah di Jeju?"

" Changmin..."

" Dan menggusur sebuah panti jompo? Katakan saja yang sejujurnya ahjumma atau aku akan sangat marah"

" Hah... Maaf Changmin, itu memang benar"

" Kenapa harus dilahan itu?"

" Kim ahjusshi bilang itu adalah tempat yang strategis untuk bisnisnya"

" Tapi bisa di tempat lain yang lebih strategis bukan?"

" Aku sudah menyarankannya tapi dia tetap bersikeras ingin membangun taman hiburan disana, maafkan ahjumma"

" Terima kasih infonya ahjumma"

" Changmin, kau... baik – baik saja bukan?"

" Kapan aku bisa baik – baik saja ahjumma?"

" Maaf"

" Bukan salahmu, aku tutup. Annyeong"

 **PIK**

" Jadi benar?" Tanya Eunhyuk tidak sabar

" Ya"

" Apa yang bisa kita perbuat Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Changmin untuk berpikir kemudian dia melirik ponselnya, apa dia harus melakukannya? Meminta bantuannya?

" Min"

Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Changmin yang dingin di atas meja, namja itu tengah gugup akan sesuatu dan Kyuhyun tahu apa yang terjadi.

" Kau memerlukannya" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan lembut

Akhirnya Changmin menelepon orang yang tidak dia harapkan, tapi satu – satunya cara adalah dengan meneleponnya. Dengan kondisi Changmin yang serba kekurangan dalam hal koneksi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini.

" Changmin? Ada apa?"

Suara di sebrang sana terdengar gugup atau khawatir, mungkin bingung kenapa Changmin meneleponnya.

" Jika... Jika kau ingin menjadi orangtua yang berguna, batalkan siapaun yang membeli tanah di atas bangunan panti jompo yang sering aku datangi"

" Hah?"

" Lakukan bukan hanya untukku tapi banyak orang"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Aku akan mengirimkan detailnya ke alamat emailmu"

 **PIK**

" Hah? Seperti itu meminta bantuan pada appamu?" Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Eoh? Tadi kau menelepon Jung ahjusshi?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, ya... Dia baru saja menelepon appanya dan berbicara _to the point_ , tidak salah bukan?"

" Kau minta bantuan atau memaksanya sih?" Tanya Eunhyuk

" Tidak tahu"

Changmin membuka _notebook_ -nya, memeriksa data mana yang dia akan kirimkan kepada sang appa dan langsung mengirimakn semua data setelah semuanya lengkap.

" Aku harap appamu bisa membantu" Ucap Eunhyuk

Changmin mengangguk.

 _TING!_

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel Changmin.

 _' From : Jung Yunho_

 _Appa akan mencobanya, panti itu sangat penting bagi ya?'_

 _'To : Jung Yunho_

 _Ya karena dari sana aku mendapatkan kasih sayang yang aku inginkan'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ini tidak akan mudah" Ucap Yunho dengan wajah frustasi, di depannya sang asisten baru saja membacakan hasil penyelidikannya

" Tuan, tapi..."

" Aku tahu, aku tidak akan menyerah karena ini permintaan Changmin"

" Hmm.. Kalau saya boleh beri saran, kenapa tidak meminta bantuan Jaejoong sshi?"

" Jika appanya sudah melakukan maka Jaejoong pun akan sulit merayunya"

" Anda pernah mencobanya?"

" Ya, dan lima orang suruhannya pernah menghajarku tanpa Jaejoong ketahui setelah aku berkata ingin menikahi Jaejoong"

" Waw"

" Ya... Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan kalah"

 _' To : My Lovely Boo_

 _Appamu akan menggusur panti tempat favorit Changmin di Jeju. Changmin memintaku untuk mengurusnya agar penggusuran itu batal'_

 _'From : My Lovely Boo_

 _Appaku melakukan hal itu? Kenapa Changmin meminta tolong padamu?'_

 _' To : My Lovely Boo_

 _Karena saat ini hanya aku yang bisa dia andalkan'_

 _'From : My Lovely Boo_

 _Aku akan mencari tahu'_

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong sedang makan malam dengan keluarganya dan keluarga Jessica, berbicara hal tidak penting yang membuat Jaejoong muak.

" Dan Jessica sshi, aku harap kau belajar memasak karena aku suka masakan rumah" Ucap Jaejoong dengan datar

" Pa-pasti Jaejoong oppa"

" Dan untuk urusan rumah, aku hanya minta satu asisten rumah tangga. Sisanya kau harus urus" Lanjut Jaejoong

" Ha?"

" Apa kau tidak keterlaluan Jaejoong ah? Rumah yang appamu berikan itu sangat besar, masa kau hanya memberikan satu asisten rumah tangga untuk Jessica? Lagipula, dia kan wanita karir. Akan jarang di rumah" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Sesibuk apapun aku diluar rumah, aku selalu pastikan keluargaku makan masakan rumah" Ucap Jaejoong _'terlebih dulu saat kami masih harmonis, aku tidak akan membiarkan Yunho dan Changmin makan sembarangan'_ Lanjut jaejoong dalam hati

" Ak-aku akan usahakan oppa" Ucap Jessica sedikit ragu

Hell yeah~

Bagaimana nasib kuku – kuku indahnya jika harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah yang biasanya para asisten rumah tangga di rumahnya yang mengerjakan? Aduh... Bisa kasar telapak tangannya nanti!

" Jessica, anak kami pasti bisa melakukannya" Ucap Mrs. Jung, eomma dari Jessica

" Baguslah" Ucap Jaejoong dengan datar

Sudah malas sekali dia meladeni semua ucapan orang – orang di depannya, Jaejoong hanya berbasa – basi malam ini. Inginnya sih Jessica langsung membatalkan pernikahan dengannya tapi yeoja itu bersikukuh ingin menikah dengannya. Cinta lama yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan harus didapat sekarang, mungkin itu motonya.

Oh ya,

Jaejoong hampir lupa satu hal...

" Appa" Panggil Jaejoong

" Ya?"

" Apa benar appa membeli tanah di Jeju?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat sang appa dan sepupunya Yuri yang duduk di sebelah eommanya menghentikan makannya. Mereka menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang berbeda, Yuri kemudian berdehem dan kembali makan sedangkan Mr. Kim mengangguk.

" Untuk apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Membuat taman bermain" Jawab Mr. Kim

" Tidak bisa ditanah yang lain?"

" Kenapa memang?"

" Bukannya tanah yang appa akan jual ada pemukiman warna dan sebuah panti jompo?"

" Memang itu urusan appa? Appa sudah memberikan uang kompensasi yang pantas untuk mereka"

Jaejoong terdiam, ayahnya kembali menjadi pribadi yang angkuh dan itu akan sulit bagi Jaejoong untuk berbicara lebih lanjut tentang hal ini.

" Kenapa kau mengurusinya? Lagipula dari mana kau tahu hal ini?" Tanya Mr. Kim, dia menatap tajam anaknya

Jaejoong tersentak, tidak mungkin dia berkata bahwa dia tahu hal ini dari mantan suaminya. Yang ada perang dunia ke tiga akan terjadi di restoran ini.

" Aku memberitahukannya pada Jaejoong, maafkan aku jika lancang ahjusshi"

Itu adalah suara Yuri yang membuat Jaejoong melirik kearah sepupunya, Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega karena sang sepupu membantunya.

" Saat Yuri berkata appa membeli tanah di Jeju, aku ingin bahwa ada satu panti jompo yang sering Changmin kunjungi" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kenapa dia pergi kesana?"

" Kegiatan klub"

" Apa dia masih masuk di dalam klub bodoh itu?"

" Klub yang Changmin ikuti tidak bodoh karena klub itu yang membuatnya kuat sampai sekarang tanpa ada dukungan keluarga yang seharusnya ada untuknya sejak dulu. Dia belajar mandiri dari sana, belajar bersosialisasi, membantu sesama" Jawab Jaejoong dengan datar, dia tidak suka jika orang lain mengatakan kegiatan yang diikuti Changmin adalah hal bodoh

" Dia bisa saja kemari untuk merawat kami, kan"

" Appa cemburu karena Changmin lebih perhatian dengan orang lain makanya membeli tahan itu?"

" Tentu saja tidak, appa bahkan tidak tahu jika ada panti jompo di tanah itu"

Jaejoong diam menatap appanya dengan datar, kemudian dia melanjutkan makan malam yang tertunda karena pembicaraan mereka barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu terlewati dengan cepat tapi Changmin belum mendapatkan kabar apapun dari appanya tentang tanah yang ada di Jeju. Changmin sendiri jadi merasa tidak enak jika masuk ke ruang klub walaupun semua tidak menyalahkan Changmin dalam hal ini. Sementara itu Joo Won tetap mengabari perkembangan Ahra yang semakin membaik walaupun traumanya akan datang jika dia melihat orang banyak.

Akhirnya Changmin yang gemas datang ke perusahaan appanya bersama dengan Kyuhyun, saat dia tidak melihat asisten sang appa di tempatnya Changmin dengan lancang membuka pintu ruang sang appa.

 **CEKLEK**

" Eoh? Changmin? Masuklah" Ucap Mr. Jung, disebelahnya ada Namjoon sang asisten berdiri dengan tegap

Langkah Changmin terhenti saat melihat orang yang duduk di hadapan appanya, dia adalah Kim Jaejoong.

" Kalian... Berkumpul?" Tanya Changmin bingung

" Ya, eommamu baru saja datang untuk membantu menghentikan proses penggusuran di pulau Jeju"

" Oh..."

" Duduklah, Namjoon... Ambilkan kursi untuk mereka"

" Baik tuan"

Setelah Namjoon mengambilkan kursi untuk Changmin dan Kyuhyun mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Mr. Jung yang kini memperhatikan notebook-nya.

" Bagaimana? Kenapa belum ada kabar baik tentang tanah itu?" Tanya Changmin dengan datar

" Perusahaan appa mencoba untuk membeli kembali tanah itu bahkan sepuluh kali lipat dari harga yang dibeli Kim Jung Woo sshi tapi dia tetap tidak mau menjualnya"

" Lalu?"

" Satu – satunya cara adalah... Appa membeli sebuah bangunan baru untuk panti jompo itu dan memindahkan mereka ke sana" Jawab Mr. Jung

" Pindah?" Changmin menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Ya, appa sudah membeli sebuah bangunan dan meminta persetujuan pihak pengelola panti untuk pemindahan ini dan mereka setuju"

" Jadi... Mereka akan tetap pindah..."

" Ya, tappi appa mencarikan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Sebuah bangunan dengan pemandangan laut"

Changmin terdiam, harabojinya benar – benar tidak berperasaan. Memangnya mau sebesar apa sih taman hiburan yang akan dibangunnya?!

" Maaf, eomma tidak tahu jika harabojimu melakukan hal ini" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Hum, tak apa"

" Minggu depan kami akan melakukan pemindahan ke gedung yang baru"

" Aku akan pergi ke sana dengan beberapa teman klubku untuk membantu proses pindah" Ucap Changmin

" Tempat itu sangat berharga ya sampai kau seperti ini?"

" Tentu, halmoni dan haraboji disana yang menjadi orangtuaku" Jawab Changmin datar

Setelah menjawab hal itu, ruang kerja Mr. Jung menjadi sepi. Canggung sebenarnya. Changmin sendiri merasa tidak peduli karena itu memang kenyataannya sedangkan kedua orangtuanya saling lirik.

" Baiklah, aku akan berangkat ke sana minggu sore bersama yang lain" Changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik Kyuhyun " Permisi"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **CEKLEK**

" Kau sungguh tidak ada sopannya Min" Ucap Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil

" Persetan dengan sopan satun pada mereka"

" Bagaimanapun mereka orangtua kandungmu Min"

" Hum, aku tahu kok"

Kyuhyun mengarahkan Changmin agar menatapnya.

" Perlakukan mereka dengan baik jika kau ingin diperlakukan baik oleh anakmu kelak, aku takut kau kena karma"

" Hahahaha, iya Kyunie. Ayo jalan, aku lapar"

" Oke"

Sementara itu diruangan Mr. Jung...

" Aku akan ikut membantu ke sana" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kau hanya akan membuat Changmin merasa canggung nantinya"

" Kenapa?"

" Kau adalah anak yang menggusur tempat itu"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengarnya.

" Bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu?"

Jaejoong tersentak, dia menatap Yunho dengan gugup.

" La-lancar" Jawab Jaejoong

" Baguslah, jika sudah tidak ada yang kau sampaikan lagi lebih baik kau pergi. Kau sibuk bukan?"

" Ng... Ya... Aku masih ada pekerjaan setelah ini"

" Baiklah. Namjoon tolong antar Jaejoong keluar" Ucap Yunho tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar komputer

" Tuan?"

" Kau dengar perintahku barusan bukan?"

" Ah... Iya, aku akan segera keluar. Maaf mengganggu pekerjaanmu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian bangkit dari duduknya

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya lelah kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. Memperlihatkan dia baik – baik saja walaupun sebenarnya tidak adalah hal terberat yang Yunho lakukan. Mencoba ikhlas dan tegar menerima keputusan Jaejoong adalah hal terberat yang dia jalani kali ini.

 **CEKLEK**

Yunho membuka matanya beberapa detik kemudian kembali memejamkannya karena tahu bahwa asistennya yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

" Kenapa tuan seperti itu?" Tanya Namjoon

" Seperti apa?"

" Terkesan datar pada tuan Jaejoong"

" Aku harus melakukannya, aku tidak mau lemah dihadapannya dan berakhir aku meminta dia untuk kembali padaku"

" Kenapa tidak?"

" Karena dia tidak akan bahagia denganku"

" Tuan..."

" Sudah jangan mellow, urus pemindahan panti itu"

" Saya mengerti"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Drrtt... Drrrrtttt...**

Ponsel Changmin bergetar saat dia baru saja masuk ke dalam flatnya, dia melihat id pemanggil dan segera menerimanya.

" Ya noona?"

" Aku bawa kabar baik untukmu"

" Ya?"

" Psikiater yang kau bawa itu sungguh terbaik! Ahra mulai sadar, jika seperti ini terus kami bisa bersaksi bahwa Mrs. Kim melakukan hal keji padanya dulu, juga... Hal yang dilakukannya pada orangtuamu"

" Noona... Tolong fokus pada kesembuhan Ahra, jangan paksa dia untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya terlalu cepat aku takut itu berbahaya untuknya" Ucap Changmin, dia menghempaskan dirinya di sofa diikuti Kyuhyun

" Kau sungguh baik Changmin ah"

" Tidak noona"

" Kami akan berusaha semampu kami dan menjadi saksi adalah hal yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu"

" Noona"

" Aku tutup ya, Joo Won memanggil"

" Oke"

 **Pik**

" Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Aku harap keadaan membaik"

" Aku juga"

Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu Changmin, memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya dan mereka tertidur di atas sofa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa seminggu berlalu dan sekarang Changmin juga beberapa anggota klub pergi ke Jeju untuk membantu proses pemindahan panti. Bisa Changmin lihat beberapa papan pengumuman ada di sana, memberitahukan bahwa proses pembangunan taman bermain akan segera dilakukan.

Changmin meminta maaf pada para penghuni panti karena tapi mereka mengerti karena ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan Changmin.

" Min" Panggil Kyuhyun

Saat ini mereka tengah beristirahat di taman belakang panti, appa Changmin benar – benar memberikan yang terbaik untuk panti ini. Mereka duduk di atas ayunan sembari menatap pemandangan di depannya, bahkan ada Mrs. Kim disana, eomma dari Changmin.

Seorang Kim Jaejoong datang? Ya... Awalnya Changmin juga kaget dengan kedatangan eommanya tapi setelahnya dia membiarkan saja setelah eommanya menunduk untuk meminta maaf karena dia juga tidak tahu keluarganya membeli tanah ini.

" Hmm?"

" Aku memikirkan sesuatu"

" Apa?"

" Ini mengganggu pikiranku"

" Katakan saja"

" Apa... Harabojimu... Melakukan hal ini untuk mengalihkan fokus kita"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Kenapa dia membeli tanah di sebulan sebelum eommamu menikah?"

"..."

" Aku rasa dia tahu bahwa kita akan menggagalkan acara pernikahan eommamu sehingga dia melakukan semua ini, ta-tapi ini hanya dugaanku saja Min"

Changmin terdiam, mencoba mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun. Mungkin ini hanya dugaan Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa Changmin merasa ini benar adanya? Selama hampir tiga minggu ini bahkan dia tidak memikirkan pernikahan eommanya, fokus pada panti juga kesembuhan Ahra...

" Min..."

" Aku rasa kau benar Kyu"

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong lagi?

Cho come back di hari ini, otte?

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **cici fu (sipoo), Jejukocherys (ga kompleks kok, chap depan juga kyk na udah kelar nih ff hahahaha), chochosnow (baca ulang kalo lupa kkkk~ changkyu na nanti lagi ya, masalahnya dulu dikelarin), chwangkyuwoozi (sip deh, udah cho update nih walaupun pas – pas an isinya hahaha), elite. Minority. 1111 (kalo Cho punya suami kayak Yunpa pasti langsung kena talak bebeb mimin lah), ParkRinHyun-Uchiha (boleh lahh~~), ruixi1 (iya nih, masih stuck), melani. s. khadijah (nado hwaiting!), LittleOoh (sip deh sip), kimRyan2124 (belom an, Jaemma masih jadi boneka cantik di rumah Cho hohohoh, Cho juga ga mau lama – lama kok T^T), kurojiaer (iya, lebih serem dari mba kunti kan?)**

 **.**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav, para Guest dan Sider.**

 **.**

 **Maaaacciiihhhhhhh #bow**

 **.**

Dihari yang masih berbahagia ini Cho pengen banget ketjup bibir merah delima Jaemmaaaaaaaa #DiGamparBeruang.

Hahahahahaha

Jaemma loph u ya, restu in Cho sama bebeb Mimin tersayang!

.

See u next chap?

Chuu~~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Minggu, 4 Februari 2018**


End file.
